La Hermandad de Prototipos
by Inferno999
Summary: Las apariencias engañan y aun si conocemos a esa persona de toda la vida nunca podremos estar seguros de saberlo TODO sobre el, podran ser pervertidos, de gran corazon o incluso con una personalidad pasible alegre e incluso hacer felices a las personas a su alrededor...pero siempre hay algo escondido
1. Codename: HADES

**hola a todos como han estado, se que no he actualizado algunas historias pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en ello, hasta entonces disfruten de este corto**

**No poseo y como siempre...**

**¡EMPEZEMOS!**

Capitulo 1: Prototipo 002 Codename: HADES

Club de la investigación oculta 9:43pm

Hyoudou Issei un estudiante de 17 años de 2do año de la Academia Kuoh estaba en el sofá del club viviendo la vida que todo hombre podrías alguna vez desear y el siendo el pervertido que es la aprovecha bien pero aun así puede llegar a ser una persona bondadosa y confiable

Actualmente estaba conversando con una de las bellezas más grandes de la academia literalmente la más grande esta era Rías Gremory la presidenta y 'rey' del club junto con su vice-presidenta y 'reina' Akeno Himejima también es otra de las bellezas de la academia ambas son consideradas como las 'Onee-samas' para todos ya sean hombres o mujeres también se encontraba la 'mascota' de la academia y también la 'torre' de Rías, Koneko Toujou la cual odia la forma ser de Issei ya que odia a los pervertidos y siempre que lo ve intentando hacer algo lo termina golpeando o en su defecto dejar que las otras chicas se encarguen de él ya que siempre esta espiando en los vestidores de las chicas del club de kendo cuando se están cambiando lo cual termina de manera muy dolorosa; y finalmente tenemos al 'caballero' de Rías Kiba Yuto el cual es el estudiante más popular entre la población femenina de la academia y el más odiado de la masculina por ser un 'acaparador' como dicen algunos pero lo que muy pocos no saben es que estas 5 personas son en realidad demonios siendo Rías su líder obviamente y cada uno cumple una función en su equipo en forma de una estrategia a la que ella llamo 'Evil Pieces' para la hora de pelear e Issei también tiene un roll en esto como su 'peón' y también el portador del 'Engranaje Impulsado' el Boosted Gear también llamado el Sekiryuutei y en estos momento Issei estaba listo para regresar a casa

-Hoy fue un día agotador pero es momento de irse a casa; vamos Asia- dijo levantándose del sofá

Llamando la atención de una chica rubia con ojos color esmeralda bastante hermosa esta chica era Asia Argento una ex-monja y ahora demonio reencarnado por Rías hace algún tiempo

-Enseguida Issei-san, adiós a todos y buenas noches- dijo con una linda voz ella vivía con Issei y siempre estaba cerca de él lo cual provocaba la ira de todos los estuantes varones por ser otro 'acaparador'

-Espera un poco Issei aun tengo que ordenar unos documentos así que espera un poco- dijo Rías

Y para echar más leña al fuego Rías también vive en la casa de Issei después de que derroto al 'inmortal' heredero del clan phenex, Riser antes de casarse con Rías, la cual al igual que su hermano, odiaba al bastardo ya que ni siquiera quería a Rías como esposa solo la quería agregar a su harem como una mera mujer más del montón afortunadamente eso nunca paso gracias a la intervención de cierto pervertido con poderes de dragón

-Bien, la estaré esperando afuera presidenta- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta sintió algo en su cabeza un terrible dolor seguido por un ardor dentro de su cuerpo aún más caliente que el fuego de Riser, era demasiado intenso y grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza con las 2 manos

-GAAAAAAARRRRRR- grito de dolor llamando la atención de todos

-¡ISSEI QUE TE PASA HABLA!- grito Rías preocupada por su siervo y 'marido' pero Issei no respondió solo siguió gritando de dolor luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron los demás para ver a una Rías y Asia llenas de horror y preocupación y a un Issei revolcándose de dolor en el piso y agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza

-Que demo- akeno no pudo terminar ya que Issei empezó a gritar de dolor, más fuerte

-¡QUEMA QUEMA, ME ARDE TODO EL MALDITO CUAERPO AAAAAAAARRRRRRG¡- grito desesperadamente cuando el ardor se intensifico a un nivel demasiado insoportable pero lo siguiente fue más horroroso de su cuerpo empezó a brotar una sustancia exudado de color negro y rojo los cuales parecían gusanos a simple vista pero en realidad eran zarcillos Issei estaba golpeando el piso por el dolor sin saber que estaba generando grietas en el piso y unas pequeñas ondas de choque, las cosas empezaron a brotar cada vez más y Asia en un vano intento trato de ayudarlo con su engranaje sagrado de curación pero no tuvo ningún efecto al final todo el cuerpo de Issei estaba cubierto por esos zarcillos generando una horrorosa vista de él haciendo que las chicas y kiba vieran con terror, luego se levanto lentamente y los zarcillos se retiraron de su cuerpo y también dejo de gritar estaba de espaldas pero las chicas y Kiba pudieron ver un cambio extremo ahora era más alto casi unos 2.11 metros también la ropa ahora llevaba un pantalón jean color azul y botas de combate negras, una chaqueta de cuero color verde con capucha la cual en el interior era color rojo la cual no tenia puesta su cabello casi no cambio nada, pero lo raro era que su espalda brillaba de un color rojo en forma de esas marcas de Biohazard y en las manos llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos

(Para los que no tengan imaginación está usando la misma ropa que James Heller en el prototype 2)

Silencio. Fue todo lo que se escucho después de la horrible escena pero en la mente de Issei había otra cosa

'¡¿Mis poderes…regresaron?! Lo que significa que Aniki me necesita…pero si yo estoy así quiere decir que los otros también' una gran sonrisa paso por su cara 'supongo que no me puedo quejar, Aniki a de tener una buena razón para hacer esto el siempre la tiene' luego se dio la vuelta y los demás pudieron ver que también llevaba una camisa negra debajo de la chaqueta de cuero y…músculos? vieron que su abdomen estaba bien construido y también eran sus ojos que usualmente eran de un color café dorado pero ahora eran de un color muy rojo como el cabello de Rías, su nueva apariencia impacto mucho a todos especialmente a Rías y Asia

-Issei-san… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Asia nerviosa

Issei movió las manos un poco chasqueando los nudillos y también el cuello

-Si estoy bien, mejor dicho me siento como…antes- dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos parecían brillar un poco, ahora mismo estaban dudando de si Iseei había perdido la cordura o algo

-A que te refieres con 'como antes'- pregunto Kiba seriamente este no era el Issei que él conoció lo que veía era algo que no era ni humano…ni demonio

La sonrisa de Issei se desapareció de su cara y el reemplazo una expresión seria

-Todo a su tiempo, ahora debo irme tengo una explicación esperándome- dijo y antes de poder decir algo Issei salió volando a gran velocidad por la ventana cállenlo al suelo, y luego empezó a correr a gran velocidad las chicas dejaron la sorpresa y empezaron su persecución

**Calles de la ciudad 10:13pm**

-¡Qué demonios le pasa a Issei!- dijo Rías mientras empezaron a seguirlo

-No estoy segura pero creo que será mejor detenerlo, tengo un mal presentimiento si lo dejamos llegar a adonde tenga que ir- dijo akeno a Rías

-Tú crees, bien entonces. ¡Koneko intercéptalo e intenta someterlo!, Kiba tu bloquearas su paso con tus espadas nacientes y akeno si se llega a salir de control intenta reducirlo con tus ataques- dijo Rías a lo cual todo asintieron

Koneko se preparo para el ataque pudo ponerse lo suficientemente cerca para asestar un gran golpe en su cabeza pero para sorpresa de todos issei no se vio afectado por el golpe ni siquiera parecía sentirlo en lugar de eso simplemente dio un suspiro

-Sinceramente no quería utilizar mis poderes con ustedes pero…supongo que no se puede evitar- dijo con un tono de indiferencia

Después de decir eso Issei dio un puñetazo a Koneko el cual esquiva el golpe fue directo a un edificio el cual se destrozo por completo, todos quedaron impactados nunca pensaron que tuviera esa enorme fuerza, Issei aprovecho esto y salió a la carrera de nuevo solo para ser obstruido por Kiba

-Lo siento Issei-kun pero no puedo dejarte ir hasta que nos expliques que es lo que pasa aun si se tratara de algo importante- dijo empuñando su espada hacia Iseei el cual ni se inmuto

-Sabes Kiba cuando solo era un demonio pensé que eras el mejor manejando una espada, pero ahora…-

Los mismos zarcillos rodearon su cuerpo y su brazo derecho cambio por completo ahora era un gigantesca espada de doble filo con un cuchilla más pequeña en la parte trasera y un montón de venas negras y rojas en la parte plana

-No me llegas ni a los talones- dijo dando una envestida con la enorme hoja a un muy sorprendido y aterrado Kiba

Kiba salió de la sorpresa a tiempo para bloquear el ataque y a la vez maldiciendo de lo fuerte que fue, mientras más intentaba poner presión más rápido se empezó a agrietar sus espada, Issei enseguida puso un poco mas de fuerza y la espada se rompió, enseguida la espada de Kiba volvió a crecer otra, estaba hecha de hielo y justo al contacto la hoja de Issei se congelo y con un poco de presión Kiba lo rompió y Issei termino sin un brazo, luego cayó de rodillas agarrándose el muñón

-Lo siento mucho Issei-kun pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora nos vas a decir- Kiba no puedo terminar ya una poderosa patada fue hacia su estomago dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo caer de rodillas, luego levanto a la vista y ahí estaba Issei de pie y de su brazo salía la misma sustancia la cual empezó a hacer algo que pensó era imposible su brazo se reconstruyo por completo

-El que debe sentirlo soy yo Kiba, ahora- Issei transformo su brazo izquierdo en un enorme escudo el cual bloqueo un fuerte puñetazo de Koneko la cual maldijo por lo duro que era el escudo

Rias y Akeno vieron el curso de la batalla y decidieron utilizar medidas drásticas para terminarlo

-Akeno…. ¡hazlo!-grito Rías dando la señal

-Si presidenta; ¡TODOS APARTENCE!- grito y enseguida Koneko dejo su asalto y agarro a Kiba para salir del área en cuanto a Issei ni siquiera se movió

El cielo se ennegreció se podía oír el trueno resonar y con un movimiento de manos Akeno dejo caer un enorme rayo en donde se encontraba Issei la tierra se levanto y cuando termino el asalto no quedo nada ni siquiera podían ver el cuerpo nada absolutamente nada y luego cayó un silencio sepulcral hasta incluso pensaron que había quedado incinerado Rías parecía que estaba a punto de llorar solo de pensar que su lindo siervo puedo haber muerto así era hasta que escucharon algo

BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOST…BOOST…BOSOT…BOOST

El sonido era familiar se dieron la vuelta para ver a un Issei en una sola pieza pero ahora tenía el Boosted Gear y se veía diferente antes solo lo tenía hasta el antebrazo pero ahora era su brazo completo que llegaba hasta su cuello con 3 gemas una en su mano otra por el medio del codo y la ultima por encima del hombro y también eran de otro color ya no eran verdes ahora eran una combinación de negro con manchas rojas pero luego vieron que su brazo derecho se llenaba de esos horribles zarcillos y cuando termino se les ensancharon los ojos en la sorpresa y el terror total, ahí en su brazo derecho estaba otro Boosted Gear con las mismas características que el izquierdo

BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST…BOOST

-Eso…es imposible- dijo Rias aterrada, nadie en la historia ha tenido más de un Sacred Gear o aun peor más de un Boosted Gear

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Kiba exaltado

-El no puede hacer eso o si- dijo Akeno aun impactada

-Aparentemente…si- dijo Koneko igual de sorprendida

Issei había juntado los 2 brazos mientras cargaba más el ataque

BOOST!…BOOST!…BOOST!…BOOST!

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que se vean involucrados en esto se que les he ayudado en más de una ocasión y ahora quieran ayudarme pero esto es algo muy personal y no quiero que Aniki les haga daño eso no me lo perdonaría así que…-

Pronto una enorme esfera de energía roja y amarilla se empezó a formar en la palma de sus manos

-Si arreglo las cosas con Aniki, prometo que vendré a explicar todo lo que está pasando ahora 'Good Bye…Everybody'- finalizo

¡DRAGON FLASH!

Y luego de sus manos salio gran ataque de color rojo convinado con naranja que voló a gran velocidad hacia ellos, era gigantesco más grande que cualquier otro que haya hecho antes todos pudieron ponerse a salvo cuando el rayo termino Issei se había ido pero el rastro de destrucción que dejo fue monstruoso

(Es como el final flash de vegeta pero no tan fuerte)

El pensamiento de todos era el mismo en una sola palabra

-¡¿ANIKI!?-

**fin**

**y bien que les parecio, si issei tiene un pasado como prototipo, en muchos crossover con prototype rara vez se puede ver a un personaje con poderes blacklight, en la mayoria se ve a mercer entrando un nuevo mundo y luego destruirlo **

**yo decidi hacer algo distinto ahora por favor revise y comente si hay que necesito mejorar porfavor haganmelo saber**


	2. Codename: POSEIDON

**Bien se que es algo corto pero aun asi espero que lo disfruten y no se preocupen una vez que termine mis evaluaciones intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos**

**bien...¡EMPEZEMOS!**

Capitulo 2: Prototipo 003 Codename: POSEIDON

Residencia de Aikawa Ayumu

Aikawa Ayumu es muchas cosas un zombi, un Mahou Shojo, un experto del Break Dance, un hombre invisible y un gran siscon si me lo preguntan el actualmente tiene 16 años vive con una nigromante llamada Eucliwood Hellscythe a la cual se refiero como Eu, ella siempre usa una armadura que sella sus poderes como nigromante y también le impide hablar o expresar cualquier otra emoción por lo cual se comunica a través de notas que escribe en su libreta también está la Mahou Shojo Haruna la cual es una genio y prepara omelets de huevo increíbles eso sin contar su actitud Tsundere a veces, ella se a decidió vivir con Ayumu por que aparentemente su naturaleza zombi afecta sus poderes y en muchas ocasiones tiene que ser él, el que se convierta para poder pelear, su arma es una moto sierra gigante de color rosa; también esta Serafín la ninja vampiro la cual solo está con Ayumu por ser la 'guardaespaldas' de Eu; ella y Haruna son las que más terminan golpeando a Ayumu por su forma de ser la cual consiste en una rara combinación entre un pervertido siscon y una noble persona de carácter fuerte y decidida con un toque de persistencia, y esa es la vida de este zombi siscon la cual está por cambiar…mucho

9:45pm sala de estar

Las chicas estaban mirando la televisión mientras que nuestro 'héroe' preparaba la cena después de derrotar al 'Rey de la Noche'; y se decidieron a tomar un merecido descanso especialmente Eu, Haruna y Seras que fueron las que más dieron pelea en aquel momento

Ayumu había llegado a la sala de estar con la cena listo para servirla

-Por fin ya era hora de que terminaras Bayumu estoy hambrienta- dijo Haruna con emoción

-Ya era hora de que terminaras- dijo Sera mientras Ayumu ponía su sopa de miso en la mesa

-Tenía mucha hambre- mostro Eu en un pedazo de papel

En ese momento una de las fantasías de Ayumu empezó

-'Onii-chan sabias, Eu tenía mucha hambre y Eu tenía ganas de probar tu comida'- dijo la Eu en la fantasía de Ayumu a lo que este respondió con cara de idiota

-Claro que si, tu sabes que tu Onii-chan siempre te prepara comida deliciosa- dijo este con estrellas detrás de él y una nube rosa con brillos

De pronto Ayumu se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba y era el refresco y unas cuantas especias así que decidió ir rápido a la tienda

-Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, espérenme aquí- dijo mientras se ponía un abrigo y salió

Cuando llego a la tienda se dio cuenta de que este era el mismo lugar donde conoció a Eu, la noche donde todo cambio para él siendo asesinado a sangre fría y luego siendo reencarnado como un zombi y aunque suena triste, para él ver este lugar era más nostálgico que triste

-Aquí fue donde todo comenzó, joder que buenos recuerdos-

De regreso a casa Ayumu noto algo raro en su cuerpo como zombi no siente dolor así que lo ignoro pero luego se intensifico a nivel insoportable, realmente se sentía peor que cuando voló en pedazos por esa bomba y aún siendo un zombi, Ayumu grito de dolor como mero reflejo ante el ardor de su cuerpo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- el grito resonó en todo el barrio llegando a los oídos de las 3 chicas en casa de Ayumu

-¡Ese fue Bayumu!- dijo Haruna reconociendo el grito del zombi

-Ahora que habrá hecho, maldito pedazo de mierda- dijo Seras tomando su espada de hojas

-…- Eu no dijo nada pero si mostraba preocupación

Ayumu seguía gritando de dolor hasta que sintió algo mas algo que no había sentido en 3 años, poder; pero no cualquier poder es uno el cual uso y compartió con sus hermanos y su Aniki y combatió con ellos codo con codo contra la crueldad de la Blackwatch y Gentek en NYZ, así que en lugar de pelear dejo que el cambio siguiera aun si era doloroso, los zarcillos envolvieron su cuerpo entero reformándolo a su antigua gloria

Ahora llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, zapatos deportivos grises con franjas blancas, una chaqueta de cuero negra la cual tenía el símbolo de 'Radiactive Hazard' pero este parecía brillar de un color semi rojo y azul y una sudadera con capucha color azul oscuro pero de repente sintió que algo necesitaba salir, intento resistirlo pero fue en vano y decidió dejarse guiar por sus instintos

-**GROOOOOOOOAAAAAR!-** rujio de forma bestial sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre y sus dientes eran afilados colmillos.

No muy lejos de ahí las chicas estaban saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que escucharon el poderoso e inhumano rugido que vino en la dirección en la se encontraba Ayumu en un momento pensaron que se trataba de un monstruo con el que Ayumu estaba peleando así era hasta que llegaron y lo vieron con sus propios ojos era Ayumu el que estaba ahí de pie sin hacer nada pero lo que traía puesto era muy diferente a lo que tenía al salir eso y que de sus cuerpo salía un extraño humo color rojo también había crecido muchos centímetros

-Bayumu!...qué demonios te pasa, que fue todo eso- dijo Haruna molesta por lo que hizo

Ayumu no respondió seguía de espaldas

-¡Deja de ignorarme y habla de una maldita vez, joder!- dijo aun más molesta

De nuevo no dijo nada

-¡Contesta de una vez pedazo de mierda!- esta vez fue Seras la que hablo

Una vez mas no dijo nada, provocando que Haruna se molestara aun mas, pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo mas Ayumu se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto su nueva apariencia sus ojos seguían rojos y bajo la capucha parecían brillar como el fuego pero mantenía una expresión seria, las chicas parecían completamente impactadas por la revelación pero prefirieron dejarlo de lado y centrarse en lo que estaba pasando con él

-Ayumu que es todo esto, que te paso - dijo una de las notas de Eu

Ayumu suspiro

-Lo siento pero no puede dejar que se metan en esto, algo de mi pasado ha vuelto y debo saber porque pero debo hacerlo solo, no quiero que se hagan daño; así que lo diré una sola vez no me sigan o de lo contrario tendré que usar la fuerza-finalizo con el seño fruncido y una expresión casi fría en su rostro y eso dejo a todas en shock por su declaración

-D-de que estás hablando, estúpido Bayumu acaso se te zafo un tornillo o algo- dijo Haruna

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora si no me seguirán voy a conti-no puedo terminar ya que algo corto su mejilla

-Tsubamegaeshi!- dijo Seras mientras apuntaba su espada de hojas a Ayumu el cual solo fulmino con la mirada

-Supongo que así serán las cosas, bien pero no puedo perder mí tiempo así que-

CLOCK!

Ayumu chasqueo los dedos y enseguida el suelo tembló y se escucho un rugido monstruoso y luego 3 bestias saltaron del piso rompiendo el concreto detrás de Ayumu, eran enormes y grotescas a la vista parecía una combinación entre un perro y un gorila sin piel y con enormes fauces y unas garras de al menos 40 cm

(Brawler de prototype 2)

-Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- dijo y las chicas seguían en shock por las grotescas criaturas que aparecieron y Haruna vio como una de las criaturas se lamio los dientes y estaba babeando lo cual le hizo temblar, Ayumu noto esto y se cabreo un montón, agarro a la criatura del cuello llevándolo directo a la altura de los ojos

-¡LA ORDEN ES QUE LAS MANTENGAN A RAYA NO QUE SE LAS COMAN SI LES LLEGAN A PONER UNA GARRA ENCIMA EL QUE SE LOS COMA SERÉ YO! **¡UNDERSTOOD!-** dijo y la criatura asintió rápida y dócilmente lo cual sorprendió a las chicas de que esa enorme criatura le temiera tanto a alguien como él, ahora se dieron cuenta de que este no era el mismo Ayumu de antes

-Ayumu porque haces esto, podemos ayudarte- dijo una de las notas de Eu

El evito el contacto visual

-Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil Eu si Aniki se entera de que rompí la promesa el intentara matarlas y ustedes no podrán con él ni siquiera tu poder de nigromante, porque al igual que yo, él también esta mas allá de la 'Vida' y la 'Muerte'- dijo luego se fue saltando dejando a las chicas con las 3 enormes bestias

-'Espero que Aniki tenga una buena razón para hacer esto'- pensó Ayumu arrepentido por lo que tuvo que hacer

**JA! acaso pensaron que Issei era el unico que iba a poner pues no, en absoluto la palabra del titulo dice HERMANDAD por lo tanto iban a haber mas de un solo prota voy a hacer con otros mas**

**una cosa, mientras mas pervertido y noble es el prota original, mas sanguinario y fuerte es su contraparte blacklight**

**bien nos vemos**


	3. Codename: ARES

Capitulo 3: Prototipo 004 Codename: ARES

Posada de Izumo

Sahashi Minato es un chico de 19 años el cual tiene el cabello negro con ojos color avellana, el vive en la posada Izumo con sus 'sekireis', las sekireis son formas de viva de otro planeta las cuales arribaron hace algunos años y luego fueron puestas en el juego sekirei que consiste principalmente en que las sekireis deben pelear con otras sekirei junto con su respectivo 'Ashikabi' el cual es su compañero de toda la vida y también la persona designada a 'alar' las por medio del contacto carnal en otras palabras un beso, Minato es un ashikabi el cual tiene 5 sekireis actualmente siendo el ashikabi con más poder ganando el título de 'El Ashikabi del norte' sus sekireis son:

Musubi #88 la primera sekirei de Minato la cual le cayó 'literalmente' del cielo mientras era perseguida por otras 2 sekireis. Ella es siempre alegre, ingenua y a menudo dice cosas que no entiende, además, es la más infantil de las Sekireis de Minato, sus habilidades se basan en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual demuestra su gran fuerza física, la siguiente es la sekirei Kusano #108 ella es la sekirei más joven de todas y también la más apegada a Minato al cual se refiere como Onii-chan ya que lo ve como a su hermano mayor y le ha dicho que quiere casarse con él cuando crezca, tiene el poder de controlar las plantas, haciéndolas crecer a una súper velocidad lo malo es que no puede controlarlo bien debido a que es muy joven, las tercera sekirei de Minato es Matsu # 2 es una hacker y una genio de las computadoras, usando una amplia red de satélites de espionaje y dispositivos para recoger grandes cantidades de información, e incluso ha logrado infiltrase en la computadora principal del MBI. Se refiere a sí misma como la Sekirei de la 'sabiduría'. Sin embargo, a pesar de su elevado intelecto, ella es muy pervertida ya que usa sus recursos para espiar a las personas y, a menudo, trata de "experimentar"con Minato.

Matsu fue una vez una de las integrantes de la 'primera generación' del Escuadrón Disciplinario. Ella sirve principalmente como la 'estratega' de Minato. Matsu tiene la facultad de acceder y analizar cualquier dispositivo electrónico a nivel telepático, pero no tiene el poder de controlar a los mismos

La siguiente es la cuarta sekirei Tsukiumi # 9, ella le aparece por primera vez a Minato en un sueño amenazando con matarlo. Esto se debió a su deseo de ser la Sekirei más fuerte, y demostrar que no necesitaba de un Ashikabi para ganar. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se reunió con Minato fue persuadida para convertirse en su Sekirei. Se refiere a sí misma como la 'esposa legal' de Minato, siendo celosa y muy posesiva con él. Ella es la más agresiva entre las Sekireis de Minato y tiene un temperamento muy fuerte, ya que raras veces se la ha visto sonreír. Tsukiumi tiene una rivalidad unilateral con Homura, a quien considera como su gran rival, pero por esa razón le guarda un profundo respeto a Homura, e incluso se vale de ese respeto para 'autorizar' a Minato a besar a Homura para convertirse así en su Ashikabi. Tsukiumi una vez le dijo a Miya que ella todavía quería ser la Sekirei más fuerte, pero que esta vez lo hacía para estar siempre con Minato. Tsukiumi tiene la capacidad de controlar y manipular el agua. La siguiente sekirei es Kazehana # 3 es la quinta Sekirei de Minato. Ella se reunió por primera vez con Minato en su habitación después de que llegara ebria junto a Uzume y confundieran las habitaciones. Ella cree que Minaka puede ser el padre de Minato pero no se lo dice a nadie, incluyendo a Minato. A pesar de la falta de hombría de Minato, es su preocupación y amor por sus Sekireis lo que causa que Kazehana desarrolle sentimientos por él y que eventualmente termine convirtiéndose en su Sekirei. Al igual que Tsukiumi, se llama a sí misma la esposa de Minato. Normalmente, Kazehana muestra una personalidad muy relajada y con frecuencia se emociona cuando hay sucesos románticos. Sin embargo, cuando la situación es grave muestra una gran seriedad, en estos casos demuestra ser poderosa por lo que de momento podría considerarse como la más fuerte de las Sekireis de Minato. Ella no permite que nadie, excepto el Director del MBI, la sekirei # 1 o sea Miya y Minato, le levante la voz. Ella sabe del secreto de Uzume, aunque ella no aprueba las acciones de Uzume, entiende los motivos que la mueven a hacer eso, amor por su Ashikabi. Kazehana, al igual que Matsu, fue una vez miembro de la "primera generación" del Escuadrón Disciplinario. Adoraba al Director del MBI Minaka Hiroto, cuando le confesó su amor él la rechazó, ya que amaba a otra persona. Ella parece mostrar odio hacia Takami Sahashi la madre de Minato ya que podría ser la persona que ama Minaka. Kazehana tiene la capacidad para controlar y manipular el viento, que también le otorga una capacidad limitada para volar.

Y esa es la alocada vida de este joven pero lo que no saben sus sekireis es que el fue alguna vez uno de los más poderosos seres que estuvo en la cima de la cadena alimenticia y la evolutiva

9:30pm sala principal de la Posada Izumo

Minato y las chicas estaban en la sala de estar lista para comer, Kusano esta entada en las piernas de Minato tarareando las demás chicas estaban hablando de temas al azar entre ello, cual de ellas dormiría con Minato a lo que este simplemente no dijo nada porque sabía que sería inútil persuadirlas

-'Muchos jóvenes de mi edad pensarían que estar rodeado de 5 hermosas chicas seria el paraíso pero la cruel realidad es no lo es'- pensó al menos para el mismo al seguir escuchando la conversación

-Onii-chan este bien- pregunto la pequeña rubia

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes Kuu-chan- dijo Minato mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña la cual se empezó a reír

Entonces llego Miya con un gran banquete que llamo la atención de todos quienes tenían estrellas en los ojos y tenían hecha agua la boca

-Increíble, Miya-san realmente te luciste- dijo Musubi felizmente mientras contemplaba el banquete

-Lo mismo digo se ve delicioso, no tienes un poco de sake- pregunto Kazehana, a lo cual Miya ya tenía una botella en la mano

-Si no te conociera no la tendría ya aquí verdad- dijo Miya

-O se me olvidaba alguien podría decirle a Matsu-chan que la cena esta lista- dijo Kazehana

-Yo iré a lo mejor sigue buscando información en las computadoras del MBI- dijo Minato

-'Eso o se quedo otra vez leyendo un manga yaoi con los auriculares puestos '- pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Mientras se acercaba por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Matsu empezó a sentir raro su cuerpo fue un ardor intenso el cual lo consumía por completo era demasiado intenso, evito gritar para que las chicas no se preocuparan por él pero no pudo evitarlo pues el dolor se hizo más y más fuerte a niveles insoportables por lo que evitar gritar de dolor fue inútil

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todos en la posada incluso Matsu la cual si estaba leyendo un manga yaoi con auriculares, salió de su habitación hacía la fuente del sonido la cual sabía bien que era Minato

Una sustancia roja y negra empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Minato y lo cubrió por completo cambiando totalmente su apariencia ahora era 2.03 metros más alto y cuando la sustancia se retiro tenía otra ropa, ahora llevaba una sudadera con capucha roja, una chaqueta de cuero negro con 2 líneas rojas en sus antebrazos y un dibujo con forma de triangulo amarillos con el símbolo de 'Toxic Hazard' en la parte posterior, tenía unos vaqueros azules y unas botas negras y también unos guantes negros de cuero sin dedos y de su cuerpo salía un humo naranja rojizo, sus ojos eran rojos sangre y con la capucha puesta brillaban intensamente.

Las chicas y Matsu llegaron a donde escucharon el grito el cual ya se habían detenido y vieron a una persona encapuchada la cual les daba una sensación familiar pero a la vez aterradora luego recordaron el grito de dolor que escucharon de Minato y pensaron que este hombre pudo haberle hecho algo

-¡Hey tú, quien eres y que es lo que le hiciste a Mina-tan!- grito Matsu

La persona encapuchada no respondió

-¡Responde miserable y dinos porque has irrumpido en nuestro hogar y también exijo saber que le hiciste a mi legitimo esposo!- dijo Tsukiumi con su acento de Shakespeare y también convocando un latido de agua

El hombre la ignoro también provocando más su enojo

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!- grito Kazehana ya muy enojada de que este extraño pudo hacerle algo a su Ashikabi

De nuevo no dijo nada

-Contesta donde esta Minato-san o tendré que usar la fuerza- dijo Musubi realmente enojada nadie le hace algo a su Ashikabi y sale ileso de ello

Todas seguían pidiendo respuestas solo para ser ignoradas por este extraño encapuchado excepto Kusano que fue la única que no protesto ya que sabia quien era esta persona pero no quería creerlo, la persona a la que amaba y que consideraba su hermano mayor y futuro esposo la persona que siempre irradiaba esa escancia de tranquilidad, paz y preocupación por ella y las demás, ahora tenía un aura que solo decía muerte, dolor y desesperación pero ella podía ver que aún en esa masa de oscuridad todavía estaba el verdadero Minato y necesitaba recuperarlo

Las chicas se cansaron de hablar y decidieron pasar a usar la fuerza pero antes de hacer algo vieron como la pequeña Kusano se empezó a acercar al hombre encapuchado haciendo que estas se preocupen

-¡KUU-CHAN ALEJATE PUEDE SER PELIGROSO!- grito Musubi pero no fue escuchada y Kusano se seguía acercando hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros del hombre y hizo una pregunta que alarmo a todas

-¿Onii…chan?- dijo dejando a todas en shock, como podía Kuu pensar que ese hombre podría ser Minato era imposible, pero eso no duro mucho ya que el hombre se dio la vuelta revelando unos ojos intensamente rojos que parecían brillar combinada con una expresión fría que haría temblar incluso a los miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario, luego el hombre sonrío pero era una sonrisa suave y su expresión cambio a una más relajada y luego se arrodillo al nivel de los ojos de Kusano

-Si…Kuu-chan- dijo el hombre mientras ponía sus manos en la mejilla de la pequeña la cual sonrió, todas las demás seguían mirando incrédulas, este…este hombre encapuchado es en realidad Minato

Luego el miro a las demás

-En cuanto a sus preguntas- dijo mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo

-¡Mi nombre es Sahashi Minato y yo soy su Ashikabi!- dijo haciendo a todas entrar en shock

Antes de que pudieran decir algo Minato hable de nuevo

-Hay un lugar al que necesito ir y debo de ir solo así que háganme un favor y quédense aquí- dijo dejándolas impactadas como podría ir el solo con el Escuadrón Disciplinario ahí fuera patrullando acaso se volvió loco

-Mina-tan estás loco no puedes salir el Escuadrón del MBI esta patrullando las calles te mataran si te ven- dijo Matsu preocupada

-Y además aunque pudieras no te dejaríamos ir solo- dijo Musubi

-Así que danos una razón para que te dejemos ir solo o de lo contrario iremos contigo y si no ten quedaras aquí- dijo Kazehana

Minato suspiro

-No quería que vieran esto pero supongo que solo así podre probarles que puedo cuidarme solo- dijo y también indicándole a Kuu que vuelva con ellas

De repente el cuerpo de Minato se lleno con una sustancia exudado color rojo y negro cambiando sus brazos ahora eran una maza roja con negra que brillaba también sobresalían pequeñas púas del brazo pero lo que más cambio fueron sus manos que ahora eran 4 largas navajas de apariencia metálica y muy afiladas

Minato levanto las navajas y empezó a dar cortes a gran velocidad rivalizando con Karasuba, dejando a todos sorprendidas luego la misma sustancia salió de su cuerpo volviendo los brazos a la normalidad

-Yo ya no soy humano, antes yo era un monstruo pero eso fue hace mucho, pensé que después de convertirme en humano podría volver a mi vida normal y dejar ir el pasado, pero parece que no- dijo con cierta pesadez en su voz

Las chicas no sabían que decir después de lo que vieron aún no podían creer lo que Minato acababa de hacer, él simplemente transforma sus brazos en unas garras aterradoras y empieza a cortar a una velocidad que está a la par con la de Karasuba y luego dice que ya no es humano eso como lo asimilarían

-Supongo que ya es hora de partir, y no se preocupen del Escuadrón Disciplinario si me las encuentro y intentan atacarme se las devolveré a Minaka; pieza por pieza- dijo con una voz fría pero en eso llego Miya a intentar interferir

-Minato-kun aun después de oír eso no pienso dejarte ir de aquí sin que nos lo expliques además yo ire contigo y si te niegas te forzare a quedarte- dijo con una voz igual de fría pero no tanto como la de Minato

No dijo nada simplemente bajo la cabeza, pensaron que se había resignado pero…

-Supongo…que no tengo opción-

Las chicas se relajaron pensando que había reflexionado pero nada lejos de la verdad es que el cuerpo de Minato se lleno de zarcillos levanto los brazos hacia atrás y con grito de guerra los clavo en el suelo con una gran onda de choque

-HAAAAAAA!- grito mientras el piso de la posada temblaba y antes de que pudieran hacer algo unos gigantescos picos rojos salieron del suelo impidiendo acercarse más y cuando los picos se enteraron Minato ya no estaba, había desaparecido

Las chicas salieron de la sorpresa e intentaron seguirlo, pasaron horas y no encontraron nada y cuando se resignaron decidieron regresar a la posada pero en el camino se encontraron con quien menos querían

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo Benitsubasa chasqueando los nudillos

-Pero no son las sekireis de Minato, que hacen aquí tan tarde- dijo Haihane flexionando sus garras

-Pero sin su ashikabi eso es raro, siempre las veo rodeando a ese inútil- dijo Karasuba desenvainando sus Katanas

Esto era justo lo que querían evitar pero sabían que pasaría igualmente, pero luego le paso una pregunta por la cabeza

-Antes de pelear han visto Minato-san- dijo Musubi y esa pregunta las agarro por sorpresa

-No lo hemos visto en absoluto y si lo hubiéramos visto ustedes ya sabían lo que le haríamos- dijo Haihane

Luego Karasuba se puso a pensar

-Espera quieres decir que ese idiota anda por ahí solo, eso ara las cosas más fáciles, después de acabar con ustedes y encontremos al bastardo yo misma terminare con él- dijo Karasuba con una expresión sádica

Antes de que empezaran a pelear escucharon un raro sonido, como un objeto cayendo a gran velocidad y en efecto vieron que se trataba de un auto el cual iba directo hacia el Escuadrón Disciplinario, Karasuba corto el auto por la mitad con facilidad y luego otra cosa venia volando pero no era una cosa sino un alguien, cuando ya estaba cerca se dejo caer en medio de las sekirei de Minato y las del Escuadrón del MBI y vieron que se trataba de Minato el que había aterrizado y se notaba muy molesto

-¡Ven lo que pasa por seguirme! Ahora tendré que terminar esto, sinceramente quería venir a destrozar a estas 3 una vez que terminara mi reunión con Aniki, pero supongo que tendrá que esperar, aunque es una pena debido a la prisa que tengo no podre darles una muerte lenta- dijo con fastidio en su voz y dejando en shock a todas las presentes

-¡De que mierda hablas, tu destrozarnos; ¡Ha! no me hagas reír me gustaría verte intentarlo!- dijo Benitsubasa confiada pero esa confianza desapareció después de lo que dijo Minato

-Sera un placer- dijo con una voz fría y sus ojos pasaron a un rojo sangre brillante

Minato transformo sus brazos en Hammerfist, estos eran unas enormes protuberancias parecidas a rocas con picos y con venas rodeando su totalidad brillaban con intensidad como si fueran unas lamparas

Luego empezó dando un fuerte golpe al suelo que lo acabo agrietando y a la vez levantando una nube de polvo bloqueando la vista de las sekireis de Minato y haciendo a todas las del escuadrón elevarse en el aire luego transformo sus brazos en garras y en una falta de definición salto con un gran impulso y a gran velocidad con las garras extendidas solo Karasuba fue capaz de bloquear el ataque en cuanto a las otras fueron cortadas a través del abdomen cayendo al suelo inconscientes pero vivas, Minato cayó del otro lado transformo sus brazo en una espada gigante y empezó a atacar a Karasuba la cual le costaba defenderse por la fuerza del ataque al final Minato logro encontrar una apertura entre su espada y su cuerpo y aprovecho esto para darle una patada en el vientre y luego un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula dejándola cayendo en el suelo inconsciente

Después de que el polvo se levanto todas pudieron ver a Todo el escuadrón disciplinario en el piso inconsciente pero Minato ya se había ido y a pesar de todo no pudieron hacer nada por intentar ayudarlo

Pero ya sabían a quien deberían de preguntar él porque de que ahora el sea así

-Este 'Aniki'-

**Jejejejeje, sip también a este lo tengo incluido, en la serie siempre lo he visto siendo salvado y no solo eso nunca lo he visto haciendo nada de acción, siemprees apaleado o en su defecto….violado**

**Como sea los vere la próxima **

**No olvide comentar y revise**


	4. Codename: APOLO

Capitulo 4: Prototipo 005 Codename: APOLO

Sakurai Tomoki un joven estudiante de preparatoria el cual tiene un si numero de desventuras y un lívido muy alarmante el vive con 3 angeloids que en ciertas palabras son seres cyber-organicos con grandes capacidades pueden volar a gran velocidad y con armas de destrucción masiva pero solo las usan en momentos de pelea y en la vida que tienen se puede decir que no las usan mucho, entre sus angeloids tenemos a Ikaros la primera angeloid de Tomoki ella tiene el cabello rosa con unos mechones color morado oscuro y tiene un gran físico y a diferencia de la otra esta tiene una gran fuerza de ataque también se refieren a ella como 'Uranos Queen' el origen de ese nombre aun sigue siendo un misterio pero a pesar de todo esto ella tiene un gran sentimiento por Tomoki el cual no muestra muy a menudo la mayor parte del tiempo siempre lleva una expresión neutral y nunca sonríe y hasta hoy no se ha conseguido poder hacerlo, la siguiente es Ninfu o Beta la cual tiene el cabello azul y unas coletas y también tiene un físico mas infantil pero tampoco inofensivo ella tiene una gran habilidad de hackeo puede anular cualquier sistema e incluso puede hackear el cuerpo humano eso sin contar sus actitud Tsundere en ocasiones cuando esta con Tomoki ella se refiere a Ikaros como 'Alpha' , la siguiente y última es la angeloid mas poderosa de todas pero también la más tonta esta es Astrea o Delta la cual a pesar de su torpeza si se encuentra en un combate serio llega a ser muy hábil, ella en un principio vino a matar a Tomoki ya que representaba un posible peligro para su maestro el cual es un bastardo manipulador pero el recibirá su castigo pronto, cuando sepan donde esta y como darle una paliza claro ya que el bastardo es un arcángel y obviamente seria poderoso creo

Y así son los días de este joven plagado de emociones en su mayoría pervertidas y de dolores cortesía de su amiga de la infancia Sohara quien siempre le acaba dando un golpe mortal cada vez que hace algo indecente aunque ella misma es el doble de pervertida que él en cierta forma

Residencia de Tomoki 9:23pm

Todos estaban en la sala listos para rica cena en especial Astrea que estaba mas que lista para atacar, Ikaros estaba en la cocina haciendo los últimos preparativos, Ninfu estaba comiendo unos bocadillos mientras veía la tele junto con Sohara y Tomoki estaba en su cuarto disfrutando de uno de sus 'libros' especiales y también de su 'temporal' vida pacifica

-Ah nada puede arruinar este hermoso momento- se dijo así mismo

'Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en ese tal maestro del que hablan Ninfu y Astrea, bueno supongo no debo de preocuparme tanto, aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento, asique solo debo estar preparado- se dijo así mismo

'Nunca lo perdonare por hacerlo pasar todo eso a Ninfu, Astrea y sobre todo a Ikaros- se dijo con determinación

-Aunque yo solo soy un chico normal no tengo la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a él, si tan solo tuviera una forma de hacerme más fuerte para enfrentarme a él, la tomaría sin importar el costo, haría lo que fuera por ayudarlas y hacer pagar a ese bastardo-

Y como si fuera una señal Tomoki empezó a sentir un ardor abismal que consumía su cuerpo era horrible incluso más caliente que aquellos rayos laser que usaron las angeloids que vinieron a intentar matar a Ninfu trato de resistir pero fue inútil el ardor se incrementaba de manera monstruosa y evitar gritar de dolor era una misión imposible para él

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito de puro dolor y agonía revolcándose en el suelo de su cuarto agarrándose el cuerpo fuertemente pero en eso unas imágenes se proyectaron en su mente y por esta vez no era la de su abuelo con uno de sus consejos para él, no esta vez eran imágenes de él mismo y otros tres chicos de aspecto familiar y enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre que se veía de unos 28 años más o menos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con una capucha gris y una camiseta blanca también parecía decir algunas cosas que apenas entendía pero si pudo entender lo ultimo antes de que terminaran las imágenes

**Flashback**

**-Supongo que esto es un adiós mis jóvenes hermanos, debo decir que me siento orgulloso de haberlos entrenado y verlos crecer como los grandes cazadores que son ahora pero no lo olviden cuando los necesite o cuando sea una emergencia extrema volverán a cambiar, hasta entonces pueden volver a sus vidas de siempre, pero cuando los vuelva a la normalidad sus recuerdos se bloquearan, no recordaran nada después de haberme conocido, espero que disfruten de una vida que…tal vez yo nunca tenga- **dijo pero lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz un poco de tristeza hasta que todos dijimos al mismo tiempo incluso yo lo cual fue raro

**-¡HAI! ¡ANIKI TAMBIEN FUE UN HONOR HABER PLEADO A SU LADO!- **dijimos todos y luego todo se oscureció pero no duro mucho ya que miles y miles de otras imágenes me golpearon una y otra vez hasta que finalmente mi mente se aclaro y pude recordarlo todo, mis hermanos y mi Sensei, los días de entrenamiento, las pelas con infectados y soldados, las increíbles habilidades que tenia y también lo despiadado que era a la hora de usarlas con aquellos soldados, mierda incluso usaba mis propias manos para ello, era casi como un niño de 4 años desquitándose su enojo con sus muñecos lego después de que su madre lo castigara y aun peor teniendo fuerza súper humana

Sentí el cambio lo sentía corriendo por mis venas una especie de liquido dolorosamente ardiente que casi parecía lava estaba a punto de perder la conciencia en ese mismo momento pero después empezó a sentirse bien ya no dolía pero sentía algo recorriendo mi piel luego todo el cuerpo y después se detuvo… ahora… hoho ahora me sentía como si pudiera acabar con cualquier angeloid que ese bastardo me mandara incluso a él mismo, claro si supiera en donde esta pero luego recordé mi única habilidad que había desarrollado 'El Sonar de Caza' este sonar actúa como detector solo debo pensar en el nombre de la persona y el sonar libera un pulso hasta que lo detecta dándome su ubicación así que lo libere pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, supongo que el bastardo no está en esta ciudad bueno no importa ya aparecerá pero lo más importante ahora es ir con Sensei en ente momento él dijo que cuando nuestros poderes regresaran teníamos que ir con él inmediatamente y no dejar a nadie seguirnos sin importar que.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la responsable fue Sohara que la abrió y tenía una mirada de preocupación seguida de las demás que también estaban preocupadas pero esa cara de preocupación cambio por una de sorpresa

Tomoki se veía totalmente diferente era más alto y llevaba otra ropa ahora tenía unos jeans de color azul oscuro unos zapatos comvers negro una chaqueta negra de cuero con el símbolo de 'Flame Hazard' y sudadera con capucha de un color morado oscuro que casi parecía negro y de su cuerpo parecía salir un raro humo naranja rojizo

-Máster- dijo Ikaros un poco sorprendida por la nueva apariencia de su amo

-Tomo-chan estás bien, que fue ese grito creí que te había pasado algo- dijo su amigo de la infancia preocupada

-Tomoki por que llevas eso puesto acaso es una especie de Cosplay- dijo Ninfu viendo su atuendo y su nueva estura, Tomoki siempre fue pequeño pero ahora era incluso más alto que Eishiro y eso es crecer mucho

-Increíble cómo le hiciste para crecer tanto- dijo torpemente Astrea sin entender muy bien lo que pasa, luego Tomoki hablo su voz era un poco áspera y seria y también un poco carente de emoción

-Ikaros…- dijo y la angeloid parecida un poco impactada por la forma en la que hablaba

-Si Máster- respondió un poco nerviosa por su nueva actitud

-Quiero que me escuches esto que te voy a decir no es una petición o un favor o una exigencia es una **Orden **y te la doy no como tu amigo sino como tu **Amo, **tengo que salir a un lugar por un asunto personal así que quiero que te quedes aquí y no me sigas-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la forma en la que hablo y se dirigió a ella realmente se trataba de algo serio ni siquiera vieron que tuviera algún tipo de comicidad en su voz así nadie decidió decirle nada

-Si Master- fue lo único que dijo Ikaros hacia Tomoki quien luego volvió a hablar y se dio la vuelta su expresión era seria y sus ojos eran de color rojo bastante intimidante y aterrador

-Ninfu y Astrea, se que yo no soy su amo pero aun asi quiero que sigan las mismas ordenes de Ikaros y cuando vuelva tengan por seguro que las convertiré en **Mis **angeloids se los prometo- dijo con determinación, Ninfu solo pudo sonrojarse y Astrea solo se quedo impresionada

Luego Tomoki se acero hasta Sohara la cual se sintió nerviosa, él tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente hasta que hablo pero con una voz más tierna y sutil

-Sohara…- dijo Tomoki mientras la miraba intensamente

-S-S-Si T-T-Tomo-chan- dijo muy nerviosa ya que su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya

-Prométeme que no me seguirás pase lo que pase no quiero que te hagan daño tu me preocupas mucho y me odiaría a mi mismo si dejara que algo asi pasara, me lo prometes- dijo con autentica preocupación y el rubor de Sohara se hizo más fuerte al nivel de que ya no podía ni hablar

-Si- fue lo único que si pudo decir ya que estaba a punto de desmallarse

-Gracias por eso es que me gustas, siempre eres muy considerada y eso es lo que más me agrada de ti a pesar de que siempre me golpeas pero a pesar de eso lo aprecio, muchas gracias Sohara- finalizo y luego le beso la frente haciéndola echar humo de las orejas para posteriormente desmallarse

Viendo su trabajo hecho se dirigió a Ikaros quien estaba confundida y asombrada por sus repentinas acciones y se dirigió a ella para hacer algo que le sorprendió de nuevo Tomoki la había abrazado aunque ahora él era más alto que ella y un poco más robusto luego le puso la mano en la cabeza y empezó a acariciarla luego puso sus manos sobre su barbilla para que lo viera a la cara y le hablo dulcemente

-A ti también te aprecio mucho Ikaros, tu cambiaste totalmente mi vida casi tanto con **esa** persona lo hizo y tengo planeado agradecértelo ahora mismo- dijo de una forma un poco pasional

-M-Master- dijo Ikaros una nerviosa en cuanto esta nueva faceta de su amo

-Cierra los ojos- dijo con un poco de autoridad y así lo hizo ella, Tomoki se empezó a acercar y luego le dio rápido pero suave beso en sus labios haciendo a todos los presentes excepto Sohara que estaba inconsciente entrar en un estado de shock y Ikaros ensancho los ojos y luego empezó a echar humos literalmente luego Tomoki se aparto dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes le dio una mirada picara a Ninfu y Astrea que seguían en shock

-No se pongan celosas cuando vuelva me asegurare de cuidarlas bien, especialmente a ti Ninfu me asegurare de borrar esos horribles recuerdos de tu amo anterior cueste lo que me cueste…te lo prometo- dijo luego salió de la habitación y Ninfu se sonrojo furiosamente y Ikaros también cayo inconsciente al suelo y Ninfu fue la única en decir lo que todos pensaban menos Ikaros

'¡QUE DEMOIOS LE PASA A TOMOKI!'


	5. Codename: DEIMOS

**ESTOY DE VULTA PERRAS! MIS EXAMENES TERMINARON ASIQUE ESTOY LIBRE**

**FREEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOM XD XD XD X3**

**Bien aquí esta el 5to capitulo y como siempre**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Capitulo 5: Prototipo 006 Codename DEIMOS

Tsukune Aono es un estudiante de la preparatoria él solía estudiar en una escuela normal en Japón pero despues de que la termino se le envió una solicitud para entrar en la renombrada Academia Yokai pero cuando llego se topo con la inmensa sorpresa de que esa academia era una únicamente para monstruos, estos iban disfrazados de humanos y el objetivo de la institución era ayudarlos a convivir con los seres humanos aunque también mataban a cualquier ser humano que entraba en la academia sin permiso

(Vaya forma de enseñar no lo creen XD)

Aunque la buena suerte de Tsukune comenzó desde el primer dia de clases ya que ahí conoció a Moka Akashiya, su primera amiga cuando llego, ella es una vampiro de cabello rosa con una buena figura, ella siempre lleva un rosario de plata con una gema de color rojo que parece una especie de ojo, cuando el rosario en quitado ella toma su verdadera forma, su cuerpo se hace más maduro su cabello toma un color plateado y sus ojos se vuelven de un color rojo sangre, ella tomo esa forma para derrotar a Saizo Komiya el primer monstruo que apareció en el primer dia de clases y desde entonces Moka y Tsukune han estado juntos

Luego tenemos Kurumu Kurono ella es una súcubo, se encuentra con Tsukune no mucho despues de la pelea con Saizo y ella en un principio tenía el plan de conquistar a todos los hombres de la academia usando su 'encanto' pero este fracasa debido a que no pudo hacerlo con Tsukune y ella le echa la culpa a Moka a lo que lleva a un enfrentamiento entre ambas pero Moka logra derrotarla cuando Tsukune le quita el rosario revelando su verdadera forma pero no la mata ya que Tsukune la convence de que no lo haga y desde entonces, Kurumu también se empezó a pegar a Tsukune haciendo una rivalidad con Moka, Kurumu tiene un físico superior al de Moka, tiene el pelo azul, ojos morados y ella siempre lleva un sueter color café claro y la falda de la academia solo que esta es más corta, siempre intenta seducir a Tsukune cuando Moka no está y esto siempre la hace enojar a ella

La siguiente es Yukari Sendo, ella es una niña de apenas 11 años de edad pero ella es una genio y eso la ha puesto en la academia, ella es una bruja y aparece justo cuando son los primeros exámenes del parcial, al inicio le declaro la guerra a Tsukune por el amor de Moka, al principio ella fue amenaza por el presidente de la clase ya que la discriminaban como una humana a pesar de ser una bruja, ellas se parecían mucho a los seres humanos y por eso no eran aceptadas ni por los monstruos ni por los humanos, ella siempre ha estado sola y fue cuando conoció a Tsukune y a las demás que esa soledad se empezó a desvanecer, ella se enamora de Tsukune cuando este lo salva de los presidentes de la clase que intentaron comerla en su verdadera forma que era la de unos hombres lagarto, pero fueron fácilmente derrotados por la Inner Moka y Kurumu

Por último tenemos a Mizore Shirayuki, ella es una Mujer de Nieve, era…o mejor dicho es una acosadora que ha estado siguiendo a Tsukune desde el dia en que llego, siempre ha estado ausente debido al problema con un profesor que intento violarla desde entonces nunca asisto a clases, pero cuando Tsukune y sus amigas entran en el club del periódico, ella los empezó a seguir primero como un fan pero luego se empezó a obsesionar con Tsukune a tal punto de querer tenerlo para ella misma

Con eso se decidió a eliminar tanto a Moka como Kurumu pero esta fallo y cuando se entero de que Tsukune no la amaba de la misma forma que ella, esta enloquece y desaparece y se la vuelve a ver despues de que congelo al profesor de educación física alegando que este intento violarla pero nadie le cree excepto Tsukune y las demás que intentaron ayudarla, ella empezó a enamorarse de verdad de Tsukune cuando este la rescata del barranco de donde esta colgaba y al mismo tiempo la salvo de ella misma y de su soledad y no solo si no también se probo su inocencia gracias el capitán del club, Ginei el hombre lobo pervertido

No mucho tiempo despues el club del periódico se vio en problemas ya que la policía estudiantil los empezó a ver como una amenaza y empezaron a erradicarlos, pero cuando ven que sus planes empezaron a frustrase gracias al Tsukune y sus amigas estos empiezan a ver la forma de hacerlos caer y es entonces cuando descubren que Tsukune es un ser humano y empiezan a divulgar eso como un rumor haciendo preocupar al pobre estudiante, las cosas comienzan a complicarse cada vez mas ya que las chicas a excepción de Moka empiezan a desconfiar de Tsukune al ver que este era un ser humano, al final terminan peleando contra Kuyou en su verdadera forma que era la de un zorro demonio, de alguna forma se las arreglaron para derrotarlo pero casi costó la vida del pobre humano y la de las demás chicas

Y asi empezaron las locuras para esta pobre alma, que a pesar de vivir un sueño también vive una pesadilla, pero eso está a punto de cambiar directo a una pesadilla de verdad

**Casa de la familia Aono 9:24 pm**

Despues de la academia por fin eran las vacaciones de primavera y Tsukune pudo irse a su hogar en el mundo humano pero se topo con la sorpresa de que las chicas lo habían seguido, paro su suerte y desgracia sus padres se había ido de luna de miel a Okinawa y no iban a volver hasta el mes próximo y su prima fue a un campamento de verano

Ahora solo era él y las chicas (maldito suertudo ¬_¬)

Tsukune estaba en la sala viendo la tele y comiendo unas paras fritas, Moka y Kurumu estaba haciendo una competencia para ver quien hacia la cena, Mizore estaba…en algún lugar escondida, Yukari estaba en el sofá también con Tsukune, al ser una niña las chicas no tenían que preocuparse de que intentara hacerle algo a Tsukune

-'Si mis padres me vieran ahora o peor si Kyou-chan me viera…estaría muerto'- pensó el castaño con desdicha y con una gota de sudor en su nuca

Pero luego Tsukune empezó a sentir raro su cuerpo era como si estuviera empezando a aumentar su temperatura de forma abismal y empezó a sudar la gota gorda y empezó a respirar rápidamente y Yukari empezó a darse cuenta demostrando su preocupación

-¡Tsukune-kun estas bien!- dijo la pequeña bruja preocupada por su futuro marido

El a duras penas pudo regular su repiracion para intentar hablar

-E-E-Estoy…b-bien…solo necesito…desca- no pudo terminar ya que se desplomo en el piso haciendo a la brujita gritar de preocupación y horro al verlo caer como tabla y eso llamo la atención de todas lasque estaba en la, Mizore salió de un ducto de ventilación y Moka y Kurumu se dirigieron directo a la sala

-¡Yukari-chan! ¡Tsukune-kun! ¡Que es lo que pasa!- grito la vampiresa con preocupación pero su expresión cambio a una de horror al ver a Tsukune desplomado en el suelo con la cara roja, hiperventilándose y sudando sin parar

-¡¿TSUKUNE?! ¡QUE TE PASA ESTAS BIEN!- grito la súcubo al ver a su único destinado en el suelo pero esto no pudo responder

-El tiene una fiebre intensa- respondió la mujer de hielo con una cara de preocupación

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo y luego se quito el chupete de la boca y empezó a rociar una ventisca sobre el castaño

Pero para su sorpresa no funcionaba y luego todas se pusieron a discutir sobre que deberían de hacer sin darse cuenta de que Tsukune empezó a levantarse lentamente, el ardor en su cuerpo se empezó a intensificar hasta el punto en que no pudo aguantar mas y se agarro la cabeza para luego gritar totalmente lleno de dolor

-¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGG!- el grito hizo las chicas reaccionar

Todas vieron como Tsukune se agarro la cabeza con fuerza y se empezó a retorcer, era como si algo lo estuviera quemando por dentro el pobre chico cayo de rodillas y las chicas se taparon la boca en el horror cuando vieron la siguiente escena, el cuerpo de Tsukune se empezó a convulsionar y luego un extraño material exudado color rojo y negro empezó a salir de su cuerpo hasta que esté lleno por completo a este punto Tsukune dejo de gritar y en cambio su cuerpo se termino por relajar, pero eso no acaba ahí en tan solo un segundo el cuerpo del castaño se expandió era como si hubiera empezado a crecer, sus músculos se agrandaron y también el resto del cuerpo

El material exudado se fue y vieron que no solo su cuerpo había cambiado si no también lo que llevaba puesto, ahora tenia unos vaqueros rojos con zapatos negros y con líneas verdes, también tenia una chaqueta de cuero marron con 2 líneas de color verde en los antebrazos, una sudadera con capucha color rojo y en su espalda estaba una especie de figura que brillaba de un color naranja rojizo de 'Chimical Hazard', la sala se quedo en silencio por un breve momento las chicas estaban tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar ahora pero no fue nada fácil, Moka fue la primera en hablar

-Tsukune-kun…estas bien- dijo preocupada su amiga, esta se empezó a acercar y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su mano este se aparto con brusquedad y cuando se dio la vuelta vieron que bajo la chaqueta también había una camisa de color azul oscuro pero lo que las dejo algo asombrada eran sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Inner Moka, rojos como la sangre solo que estos se veian, como los de un cadaver, su expresión era una muerta-pasiva y aburrida como la de Mizore

La siguiente en hablar fue Kurumu

-Tsukune, que mierda te paso- exigió la súcubo pero este inclino la cabeza como si no hubiera entendido lo que ella dijo

-Oye, porque no hablas, desu- dijo Yukari esta vez con preocupación

Tsukune se quedo mirando un tiempo y luego pareció que iba a hablar

-Ich habe nicht sprechen Japanisch (yo no hablo japones)- dijo y las chicas no le entendieron en lo mas mínimo

-Que dijo- hablo Moka confundida

-Creo que eso era alemán, desu- dijo Yukari reconociendo la lengua

-Desde cuadno Tsukune habla alemán- dijo Mizore con la ceja levantada

Pero luego escucharon otra vez a Tsukune hablar pero a pesar de no entenderlo sabían que por el tono de su vos que era algo triste

-Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Mädchen zu gehen, rief ich Aniki (lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir me, Aniki me llama)- dijo y luego salió por la ventana rompiéndola en pedazos y luego empezó a correr y las chicas que no podían creerlo salieron de su shock y empezaron a perseguirlo

**Calles de la ciudad 9:50 pm**

Kurumu estaba llevando a Moka colando con sus alas y Mizore llevaba a Yukari en una especie de esquí de hielo

Tsukune era demasiado rapido pero lo que no entendían era ese extraño humo naranja que salía de su cuerpo mientras más corría

-¡Tsukune-kun! ¡Espera podemos hablar! ¡Que es lo que te pasa!- dijo Moka pero esta fue ignorada

Luego se esperanzaron al ver que al frente había un edificio que bloqueaba el paso y pensaron que ahí lo detendrían pero sus caras se llenaron de sorpresa cuando Tsukune siguió corriendo sin aligerar el paso y luego tenso la piernas para dar un salto y cuando lo hizo llego hasta la mitad del edificio pero la sorpresa no acaba ahí ya que luego empezó a correr de forma vertical en la pared haciendo agujeros en la misma…las chicas tenían la boca bien abierta

-Q-Q-Que, demonios era eso- dijo Kurumu en estado de shock

Todas seguían impactadas pero aun asi se las arreglaron para seguirlo, habían perdido mucha delantera ya que apenas podían verlo en el aire, el seguía dando esos saltos descomunales sin problemas a Kurumu se le hacía cada vez más difícil llevar a Moka con ella y empezó a disminuir la velocidad

-¡Kurumu! ¡Ahora no es el momento de que te canses Tsukune-kun están empezando a alejarse cada vez más!- grito desesperada la vampiresa pero la súcubo no la escucho ya que espesaron a descender y ella estaba bastante cansada

Por suerte fueron atrapadas por Mizore quien había ampliado su esquí de hielo para que todas cubrieran

Kurumu segui exhausta

-Deberias…comer…menos- dijo mientras respiraba con fuerza mientras seguía sudando

-O tal vez tu deberías de hacer más ejercicio con tus alas te cansas rapido- dijo Moka con una mueca en su cara

Y luego ambas empezaron a pelear de nuevo

-¡Ya basta! ¡Que no ven que tenemos un problema aquí! ¡desu!- grito la bruja para que las 2 se calmaran y asi fue

-Creo que se detuvo- dijo Mizore y todas vieron al frente y suspiraron con alivio ya que Tsukune se había detenido

-Bitte folgen mir nicht (Por favor no me sigan)- pero ellas seguían sin entender pero luego Yukari se le acerco y esta vez tenía una expresión seria en su rostro

-Chicas creo que puedo hacer un hechizo traductor en una de ustedes pero necesito a una voluntaria- dijo y en eso la primera en caminar fue Mizore y tenía una expresión seria en su rostro

-Yo lo hare- dijo con determinación

Yukari asintió y luego empezó a hacer su cantico apuntando su varita hacia Mizore y luego un destello morado se disparo hacia la garganta de la mujer de nieve

-Bien intenta razonar con el por favor, desu- dijo esperanzada la pequeña bruja al igual que las demás

Mizore se acerco al él lentamente

\- Tsukune passiert mit Ihnen, weil Sie dies tun (Tsukune que te pasa, porque haces esto)- dijo con seriedad

Luego la cara del castaño se puso sombría y llena de resentimiento

\- Bitte fragen sie mich nicht nach (Por favor no me pregunten sobre eso)- dijo con mas seriedad

-¡¿doch warum?! (Pero porque)- grito la peli morada con mas enojo

El castaño levanto la cabeza con el seño fruncido y con una expresión de determinación

-¡ Ich will nicht, sie zu verletzen! (Por que no quiero que les hagan daño)- grito haciendo que Mizore lo viera con gran sorpresa

Luego Moka y las demás se le acercaron

-Mizore, que te dijo- la vampira estaba preocupada ya que empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro

-El dice que no lo sigamos porque no quiere que nos hagan daño- dijo Mizore pero las chicas solo se confundieron

-Pero quien nos haría daño- dijo Kurumu preocupada

-Le preguntare- dijo y luego se le acerco con el seño fruncido

-¡Die uns tun schadet! (Quien nos hara daño)- dijo con fervor

Tsukune se quedo en silencio un momento y el castaño volvió a hablar pero esta vez su vos sonaba fría y sin emoción

\- Meine Aniki (Mi Aniki)- dijo con mientras la capucha cubría la mayor parte de su cara y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color rojo y antes de que pudieran decir algo el castaño empezó a retraer sus brazos y los zarcillos empezaron a recorrerlos hasta que

KNUCKLES SHOCKWAVE

Choco sus puños creando una onda de choque que levanto la tierra y las rocas a su alrededor haciendo a las chicas cubrirse pero cuando los escombros dejaron de caer todas se sorprendieron al ver que el ya no estaba

Luego las chicas se le acercaron a Mizore que aun tenia una expresión de shock

-Que te dijo, desu- dijo la brujita

Ella se quedo en silencio un momento

-Mizore?- dijo Moka que había puesto una mano sobre su hombro

-El dijo que debía ver a su 'Aniki'- dijo haciendo a todas confundirse

_**-**_Pero, Tsukune no tiene hermanos…¿o si?- dijo la vampira confundida

**FIN!**

**YEEEEAAAAAAH! Que les pareció a que no se lo esperaban verdad, hahahaahaha a decir verdad este fue por petición pero de igual forma lo iba a poner pero una cosa no puse al man del date a live porque….no vi el anime lo tenia como uno de mis pendientes pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, no olvide comentar y revisar ¡Ah! Y no olviden pasar por mi cuenta para ver el resto de mis trabajos**

**¡Mata ne! ^w^**


	6. Reunion con Codename ZEUS

**_YO! que tal bueno _primero que nada quiero agedecer a quienes han seguido esta historia realmente les agradezco y para no hacer el drama mas largo aqui el 6 capitulo y ahora...**

**¡EMPEZEMOS!**

_Capitulo 6: Reunión con el Prototipo 001 Codename ZEUS _

Las calles estaban en silencio solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento en la helada noche, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por las pisadas o más bien el estruendo de una maquina pesada pues esas pisadas era fuertes, se podía escuchar como el asfalto se rompía con cada pisada y en eso a la luz de la luna se distinguían 5 figuras a la cual cada una le brillaban los ojos de un aterrador e intimidante color rojo y luego estas 5 figuras cayeron al piso destrozando por completo el asfalto sobre sus pie

Las 5 figuras parecían mirarse entre sí para luego intercambiar unas cuantas sonrisas luego una de las figuras empezó a halar con un cierto gesto de nostalgia

-Ha pasado un tiempo no es así hermanos- dijo la primera figura

-3 años y 8 meses para ser exactos- dijo otra figura con diversión y una sonrisa debajo de su capucha

-A quien le importa el tiempo, estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo que importa- dijo otra figura felizmente

-Este no es momento para ponerse emocionales, Aniki nos ha llamado y debemos ir con él ahora- dijo otra seriamente matando el momento

-Tch!, siempre tan serio Issei, venga hombre no nos hemos visto desde hace tanto y justo cuando empezamos a hablarnos de nuevo, tienes que fastidiarlo- dijo otra figura con un tono molesto hacia el recién nombrado Issei

-Aún así, él tiene razón Tomoki, debemos de darnos prisa puede que se trate de una emergencia- dijo otra figura a Tomoki

-No jodas que tu también estas hecho el serio Ayumu- dijo de nuevo molesto

-Ya deja de quejarte Tomoki y démonos prisa ya sabes que Aniki puede molestarse si nos demoramos y no tengo ganas de quedar hecho pedazos en el piso, luego nos pondremos a charlar, ahora hay que irnos- dijo la ultima figura no nombrada

-Sí, sí, si lo que digas Minato-respondioTomoki resignado y haciendo un puchero infantil

Los demás asintieran y empezaran la carrera una vez más pero luego se dieron cuenta de que otra figura había aterrizado detrás de ellos en un instante se pusieron en guardia pero luego se relajaron cuando reconocieron al recién llegado

-¡Mierda Tsukune! ¡Por poco y te atacamos joder!- grito Tomoki mientras bajaba las manos

El no respondió

-Estas bien hombre- dijo Issei pero él no respondió de nuevo

-Supongo que no puede hablar nuestro idioma- dijo Ayumu pensativo

-Todavía tiene ese defecto- dijo Minato con la ceja levantada

El asintió los otros suspiraron de irritación

-Bien cuál es el idioma que hablas- dijo Issei haciendo gestos para que hablara

-Er sprach Deutsch (Hablo Alemán)- respondió y los demás se quedaron mirando entre ellos

-Ya veo es alemán, bien no te preocupes Aniki de seguro tiene lo necesario-

Cuando Tsukune se infecto obtuvo un defecto, solo podía hablar el idioma de la última persona que este consumió pero a cambio puede tomar la forma de todas las personas que él había consumido, es como si la cepa de Blacklight que se le dio se adapto a su cuerpo de una manera diferente a la de los demás, todos siempre se preguntaron el porqué de ese cambio incluso Aniki pero nunca lo averiguaron todos dejaron eso y decidieron volver a la misión actual, reencontrarse con Aniki

Y con eso siguieron su camino algunos corriendo y otros planeando en el aire, hasta que llegaron a un enorme almacén que tenía un montón de cámaras y cuando se acercaron las cámaras fueron apuntadas a ellos para luego brillar de un color verde y en ese momento una de las puertas fue abierta para darles paso

Siguieron caminado por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran sala llena de monitores pantallas y sistemas de hackeo y en el centro estaba una hermosa joven que tenía el pelo corto castaño y una buena figura llevaba una camisa negra con rayas blancas y encima una chaqueta gris sin mangas también unos shorts azules y unas medias largas color negros con rayas moradas

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos Dana-san- dijo Issei llamando la atención de la joven

-Tan linda como siempre, como se esperaba de nuestras Dana-chan- dijo Tomoki con una pequeña sonrisa

-Veo que ya están aquí también me alegro de verlos muchachos- dijo con una voz dulce

-Como has estado estos últimos años desde que nos fuimos- dijo Minato con una sonrisa bajo su capucha

-Sin problemas, en Manhattan la Blackwatch y Gentek se empezaron a desintegrar poco a poco al igual que la infección pero aun así me gusta más Japón es más tranquilo- contesto Dana

-Ya veo y que hay de Aniki- pregunto Ayumu con seriedad

-Alex a estado ocupado últimamente pero no me imagine que los haría volver, seguramente debe de ser una gran emergencia- dijo mientras revisaba datos en su computadora

-Si es así entonces debemos ir con el ahora- dijo Minato también con seriedad

-Mejor vayan ahora, el está en la sala central del almacén también está un **poco** irritado por algo- dijo y enseguida un frio les entro a los 5 por la espina dorsal

La última vez que vieron a Alex irritado todas las partes de sus cuerpos fueron desplegadas por el piso totalmente irreconocible y eso fue solo porque Ayumu y Tomoki vieron accidentalmente a Dana en ropa interior

-S-si será mejor ir ya, no quiero terminar hecho pedazos en el piso otra vez- dijo Tomoki un poco temeroso

-Fue bueno hablar contigo de nuevo, espero que le vaya bien Dana-neesan- dijo Ayumu

-Nos vemos chicos espero verlos en una pieza- dijo en broma y enseguida a los 5 les volvió a dar un escalofrío por la espalda

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Issei con una gota de sudor

**Mientras fuera del Almacen**

Con Rias y los demás

Todos estaban detrás de unos arbustos mirando el enorme almacén en el que se encontraba Issei

-Bien Bucho, ya estamos aquí, ahora que debemos, hacer- pregunto Kiba

-Lo más seguro es que el lugar este lleno de hostiles, y esas cámaras de seguridad serán un problema, debemos de ver la forma de entrar- dijo ella mientras se mordía el pulgar

-Pero que haremos con las otras 4 personas que estaban con Issei-kun, ellos irradian la misma energía que el- dijo Akeno preocupada

-Esto solo se complica- dijo Asia temerosa

-Iremos pacíficamente y cuando tengamos la oportunidad, sacaremos a Issei, Akeno, yo y Asia iremos mientras que Kiba y Koneko aseguran las salidas, entendido- dijo Rias

Los 2 asintieron

**Con Yuu y las demás**

-¡Maldito Bayumu dejándonos con esas cosas!- dijo Haruna irritada

-Eso fue una distracción- dijo Yuu en una de sus notas

-No importa el caso es que hemos llegado al lugar al que quería venir ese pedazo de mierda- dijo Serafín

-Y ahora que- dijo una de las notas de Yuu

-Entraremos y lo sacaremos- dijo Haruna con una sonrisa confiada

-Necesitamos un mejor plan que ese- dijo Seras con una gota de sudor al ver el ridículo plan de la Maho Shojo

-Que sugieres- dijo Haruna molesta

Seras se puso a pensar profundamente hasta que hablo

-No se me ocurre nada- dijo ella aun seria

-¡Es en serio!...bueno importa, haremos mi plan, les aseguro que funcionara- dijo Haruna confiada

-Espero que Ayumu esté bien- dijo Yuu en su libreta

**Con Ikaros y las otras**

-Porque lo seguimos a Master cuando él dijo que no debíamos- dijo Ikaros con su cara chibi inexpresiva

-Alpha no me digas que no te da curiosidad sobre la nueva actitud de Tomoki- dijo Ninfu con unos binoculares

-Asi es Ikaros-sempai, yo también quiero saber que le pasa- dijo Astrea escondida detrás de un arbusto

-A mi no me molesta el nuevo Tomo-chan- dijo Sohara acostada en una piedra de forma soñadora y sonrojada mientras salía unos corazones de su cabeza

-No me digas que tu también, déjense de tonterías y vamos haya, puede que esté en problemas- dijo Ninfu de nuevo con enojo

Pero nadie le hizo caso y luego se le ocurrió una idea

-O puede que haya alguna mujer con la que se esté viendo- dijo y fue entonces que reaccionaron

-¡Tenemos que ir a como dé lugar y salvar a Tomo-chan!- dijo Sohara con una vena en la frente

-Master nos necesita- dijo Ikaros con seriedad

-Enserio ustedes 2- dijo Ninfu con unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza

**Con Musubi y las demás**

-Porque Minato-san, se está comportando de esta forma- dijo Musubi preocupada

-Onii-chan, ya no es el mismo- dijo Kusano con algunas lagrimas

-No te preocupes Kuu-chan, encontraremos la forma de poder ayudar a Minato- dijo Kazehana con confianza

-Asi es, no mostraremos temor por estos acontecimientos descubrideros el origen del comportamiento de Minato y lo resolveremos- dijo Tsukiumi con determinación

-Espéranos, Minato-san- dijo Musubi con su puño en alto

-Nada nos detendrá de ir a por ti Mina-tan- dijo Matsu con determinación

**Con Moka y las demás**

-Porque Tsukune-kun hizo todo eso- dijo Moka preocupada

-¡Sea lo que sea seguro tiene que ver con ese Aniki!- dijo Kurumu con enojo

-Esto puede ser peligroso ese lugar se ve bien vigilado, desu- dijo Yukari que vio todas las cámaras de seguridad

-Eso no importa, tenemos que ir por Tsukune- dijo Mizore que estaba empezando a salir de su escondite hacia el almacén, las otras asintieron y la siguieron

**Patio fuera del almacén**

En el patio frente al almacén 5 grupos salieron de distintos escondites para acercarse a la puerta del almacén, ninguna integrante de cada grupo dijo una sola palabra, su concentración iba dirigida hacia la enorme puerta del almacén

Las cámaras de la puerta fueron apuntadas a cada una de ellas

Supusieron que si brillaba de luz roja vendría alguien o algo para detenerlas pero eso no funcionara, se prepararon para cualquier cosa que les enviaran en cualquier instante

.

.

.

.

Luz verde

Las cámaras brillaron con luz verde y la enorme puerta se abrió, las personas frente a la entrada se vieron confundidas pero preparadas, aun asi entraron y cada grupo seguía separado mirando hacia el frente

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala llena de monitores, consolas y de mas aparatos electrónicos que incluso dejo a Matsu sorprendida pero en el centro estaba una linda joven que se veía de al menos 22 años, tenía el pelo castaño y un conjunto de ropa peculiar luego la chica dirigió su mirada hacia la recién llegada y esta sonrió

-¡Oh! Veo que los chicos trajeron invitadas inesperadas, díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes ¡Ah! Por cierto me llamo Dana. Dana Mercer- dijo la joven mientras se quitaba los auriculares

Nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo, hasta que una chica con el cabello largo color carmesí se le acerco con una mirada un tanto fría

-Me llamo Rias Gremory, y exijo saber por qué han traído aquí a Issei- dijo con seriedad

Cuando se presento una de las personas de los grupos pareció impactada pero se mantuvo callada

-¡¿Rias Gremory?! ¡¿Qué es lo hace aquí la hermana de uno de los reyes demonio?!'- pensó Seras impactada

Luego Dana le respondió a Rias todavía con una sonrisa

-Ah te refieres a Codename HADES. El y los otros están en una reunión, si quieres puedes esperar- dijo Ella mientras revisaba unos datos

-'¿Codename HADES?'- pensó Rias confundida

-Lo siento pero no tengo ganas de hacer eso asi que o me dices donde esta Issei o tendré que usar la fuerza- dijo con un poco de enojo

Ella solo suspiro y luego se levanto

-Bien si va a ser de ese modo, él se encuentra justo detrás de una enorme puerta doblando aquella esquina- dijo ella luego se dirigió a los demás grupos

-¡Sakurai Tomoki! ¡Sahashi Minato! ¡Aikawa Ayumu! y ¡Tsukune Aono!- dijo ella llamando la atención de todos los grupos

-Se encuentras doblando esa esquina, detrás de una enorme puerta- instruyo y los grupos no perdieron tiempo y fueron a lugar que ella señalo

-Pero les advierto…- dijo y todas se detuvieron para verla con una cara seria

-Ellos ya no son lo que solían ser- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa algo sombría

Luego se sentó en su silla y siguió revisando los datos, los grupos no le hicieron caso y siguieron hacia la gran puerta

-'Esto será interesante y a la vez será un baño de sangre'- pensó Dana con diversión

**Sala de reuniones**

Los 5 vieron con una gran sonrisa a su mentor, maestro amigo y lo más cercano a una segunda familia, parado de brazos cruzados y también con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su capucha que escondida la parte superior de su rostro

-¡ANIKI!- gritaron los 5 con felicidad

-¡Muchachos, tiempo sin verlos!- dijo Alex con ligera emoción

-Me alegra poder encontrarlos de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Ayumu con una sonrisa

-Tengo una pregunta, porque nos ha llamado Aniki, se trata de una emergencia- dijo Minato con curiosidad

-Sí que puede ser tan peligroso e importante que haga que necesite nuestra ayuda- dijo Tomoki con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Sobre eso…- dijo Alex con una cara seria

-Se trata de la Blackwatch y Gentek o evolucionados rebeldes- dijo Issei con seriedad

-Regreso el virus Redlight o Blacklight a la ciudad- dijo Ayumu con seriedad

-No. La verdad es que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Todos se quedaron con una cara Póker

-¡EEEEEEH!- dijeron en shock

Alex se empezó a reir

-Es broma- dijo entre risas

Los chicos tenían varias gotas de sudor rodando por sus cabezas luego Alex volvió a poner una cara seria

-Verán el problema es que…PARIAH ha vuelto- dijo con seriedad

Al escuchar ese nombre todos mostraron una mueca de puro enojo y ira

-¡Ese bastardo no sabe cuando rendirse!- dijo Issei con furia

-Con esta ya van 2 veces que intenta seguir los planes de su madre, pero al igual que el anterior. ¡Fracasara!- dijo Ayumu con ira y determinación

-Y al igual que antes, ¡Mataremos a todo el que interponga!- dijo Tomoki con ira y enojo y un toque sádico

-Esta vez lo mataremos bien para que nunca se atreva a regresar- dijo Minato mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos

-Se nota que siguen siendo los mismos de antes- dijo Alex con orgullo al ver que los asesinos que el creo siguen tal como eran

-Aniki, tenemos un problema- dijo Issei llamando la atención del virus

-De que se trata- dijo con seriedad

-Al parecer Tsukune todavía tiene ese defecto- dijo Ayumu con seriedad y Alex los miro de reojo por un momento antes de suspirar aunque no lo necesita

-Ya veo, Tsukune ven creo que tengo lo necesario para completar tu cepa imperfecta- dijo y el castaño se le cerco y Alex convirtió su brazos en una masa de venas negras y rojas con lideras protuberancias puntiagudas que terminaban en 3 garras irregulares con puntas de color rojo

Sin perder tiempo Alex clavo su brazo en el estomago de Tsukune y dio un ligero grito de dolor pero luego se empezó a sentir mejor y luego de unos minutos Ales retrajo su garra

-Con eso debe bastar, bien como te sientes- dijo con seriedad y el castaño se lo quedo mirando un rato hasta que este sonrió bajo su capucha

-Mucho mejor, gracias Aniki- dijo y Alex le dio una palmada en el hombro y este regreso al grupo

-Bien y con eso yo- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos

Y despues escucharon que la puerta detrás de ellos se empezó a abrir

Alex se vio curioso y la vez molesto, ya que le dijo a Dana que se mantuviera al tanto de que no viniera ningún soldado o cualquier otro oficial ni policía a este lugar

La puerta se abrió de golpe y a la vez rompiéndose haciendo a Alex enojarse para mostrar a 5 grupos de personas, todas eran hermosas mujeres. Alex estaba confundido y molesto por este arrebato, pero los otros 5 prototipos tenían una expresión de shock y miedo, algo que a él le sorprendió bastante

-¡Buchou! ¡Akeno-san! ¡Asia! -dijo Issei alarmado

-¡Yuu! ¡Haruna! ¡Seras!- dijo Ayumu en shock

-¡Musubi-chan! ¡Kuu-chan! ¡Tsukiumi! ¡Kazehana-san! ¡Matsu-san!- dijo Minato en shock

-¡Ikaros! ¡Sohara! ¡Ninfu! ¡Astorea!- dijo Tomoki con sorpresa y miedo

-¡Moka-san! ¡Kurumu-chan! ¡Yukari-chan! ¡Mizore!- grito Tsukune y las chicas se sorprendieron de que ya estaba hablando con normalidad

-Las conocen- dijo Alex con frialdad y furia en toda en sentido de la palabra

A los 5 se les helo la sangre

Los 5 grupos de chicas vieron al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, tenía una sudadera con capucha color gris, chaqueta de cuero negro con 2 líneas blancas en los antebrazos una vaqueros azules y zapatos para parkour y destilaba una aura muy intimidante y peligrosa, como un depredador mirando por encima de sus presas

Las chicas de los grupos salieron de su estupor y cada una se dirigió a cada uno de los 5 presentes

**Con Issei**

-Issei explícate, que es todo esto y quiénes son ellos y sobretodo donde esta ese tal 'Aniki' del que hablaste- dijo Rias con autoridad

-Issei-kun porque nos atacaste haya atrás- dijo Akeno con seriedad

-Issei-san que es lo que te paso exactamente- dijo Asia con preocupación

-E-Este pues verán…- dijo Issei algo nervioso

**Con Ayumu**

-Bien Bayumu, ahora antes de que castiguemos dinos que es lo que pasa aquí- dijo Haruna con enojo

-Más vale que conozcas tu lugar, pedazo de mierda- dijo Seras con seriedad y furia

-Explícate- dijo una de las notas de Yuu

-La verdad es que…- dijo Ayumu algo nervioso

**Con Minato**

-Mina-tan, porque hiciste todo eso, que te pasó- dijo Matsu con seriedad y preocupación

-¡Onii-chan, por favor vuelve a ser tú!- dijo Kusano entre lágrimas

-Minato-san antes de que esto se complique salgamos de aquí- dijo Musubi mientras jalaba a Minato del brazo haciendo presión con su enorme pecho

-Espera, primero tenemos que hablar con ese tal 'Aniki', para que nos diga que le hizo a Minato-kun- dijo Kazehana con seriedad

-Una vez aclarado, saldremos de aquí-dijo Tsukiumi con seriedad

**Con Tomoki**

-Ahora…Tomo-chan ¡Qué demonios paso!- dijo Sohara dándole golpes de karate a Tomoki que no parecían afectarle

-Tomoki, que te paso haya, ese no eras tú- dijo Ninfu con cierta seriedad

-Master, quien es ese Aniki, del que hablaste y porque has hecho todo eso- dijo Ikaros preocupada pero con su expresión de siempre

-Em, este…pues verán…-dijo Tomoki con nerviosismo

**Con Tsukune**

-¡Tsukune-kun ya puedes hablar!- Victorio la vampiro mientras lo abrazaba

-Tsukune, quien ese Aniki que mencionaste, desu- dijo Yukari con preocupación

-Es verdad, tú dijiste que no tenías hermanos solo a una prima- dijo la súcubo con seriedad

-Eso es lo de manos primero debes saber qué es lo que te paso y como es que pudiste hacer eso- dijo Mizore mientras se quietaba la paleta y empezó a ver hacia los demás

-'Además también quiero saber que hacen esos demonios aquí'- pensó mientras miraba al grupo de la pelirroja

-E-m, e-este, pues verán…- Tsukune al igual que sus 'hermanos' estaba nervioso

Entre todo este molesto desastre, Alex estaba mirando pasivo a lo que sucedía y le empezaba a cabrear mucho, primero estas personas llegan rompiendo su puerta y sus 5 'hermanos' las conocen a cada una de ellas pero no le dicen nada y ahora están discutiendo sin siquiera prestarle atención

Todo hombre tiene paciencia, pero él era un virus y la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes

Realmente se empezó a enojar mucho

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, MALDICION!- grito con fuerza y mucha rabia, todos se callaron y los 5 jóvenes se estremecieron en el miedo absoluto

Alex se les empezó a acercar con una rabia que no habían visto desde que Elizabeth Green secuestró a Dana

Los 5 parecían palidecer al instente y sus expresiones estaban influidas en un miedo que ninguna de ellas había visto jamás

Luego vieron que el encapuchado mayor se empezó a acercar y sus ojos brillaban al rojo vivo y de su cuerpo empezó a salir el mismo humo que ellas habían visto antes

**-¡AHORA SE VAN A CALLAR! ¡SE VAN A SENTAR! ¡ME VAN A DECIR QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ! Y DESPUES ¡TODOS LOS QUE NO LLAME SE LARGARAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LOS HAGA PEDAZOS!-** dijo una rabia que doblegaría la voluntad de cualquier ser vivo en la faz de la tierra

Y entonces hubo silencio

Y entonces una chica pelirroja se le empezó a acercar con una expresión seria y sin ningún temor aparente

-Yo no lo creo más bien usted es que se debería de explicar señor 'Aniki'- dijo con una sonrisa confiada

-'¡TONTA!'- pensó Issei al ver a Rias hablar de esa forma al ser más peligroso que él alguna vez ha conocido

A Alex le salió una vena de enojo

-And if I don't want redhead- dijo Alex con enojo mientras que Rias simplemente no se dejo llevar

-Usted debe de ser ese 'Aniki' del que hablo Issei no es asi- dijo cada vez más seria

Alex solo asintió

-Bien eso es todo lo que necesito saber- dijo y sin previo aviso en su mano se empezó a formar una bola de color rojo negruzco y para sorpresa de Alex esta bola de energía choco contra su cuerpo y termino en una gran explosión dejando una gran nube de humo y Rias se dio la vuelta mientras se limpiaba las manos

-Se termino- dijo relajada pero lo que no espero fue ver a un Alex completamente enojo y ileso salir de la nube de humo con el puño a punto de aplastarla pero en eso un borrón de color café salvo a Rias apartándola y el golpe de Alex se estrello contra el suelo haciendo a todo agrietarse y romperse al instante dejando una gran cantidad de destrucción, vieron que el que salvo a Rias fue Issei que la cargaba al estilo de novia

-¡Bucho, se encuentra bien!- dijo el castaño y esta asintió pero no pudieron relajarse ya que Alex había vuelto a aparecer y con un giro estuvo a punto de darle una mortal patada a Rias pero Issei consiguió bloquearla con sus manos y causo una gran onda de choque entre ambos

-Por que la defiendes- dijo Alex enojado

-Aniki espere puedo explicarlo- dijo pero no fue escuchado en cambio Alex volvió a desaparecer y esta vez apareció detrás del grupo con quien venía Rias y estos cuando se voltearon Alex estaba a punto de darles una patada pero en eso Issei vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez la patada la recibe el mandándolo a volar hacia un muro dejándolo hecho pedazos

Akeno consiguió llevarse a Asia lejos pero cuando el virus se le intento acercar un fuerte cañón de agua lo golpeo por la espalda que lo hizo retroceder

El se dio la vuelta con una expresión fría mientras los ojos le seguían brillando intensamente de color rojo

-¡¿Tsukiumi porque hiciste eso?!- grito Minato con sorpresa y horror

-El no parecer entender con palabras asi que le sacare lo que tenga por la fuerza- dijo la sekirei del agua pero antes de poder hacer algo Alex ya estaba justo enfrente de ella a punto de darle un golpe el cual nunca llego gracias que Minato lo bloqueo poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz para defenderse

-Tú también…Minato- dijo Alex cada vez más enojado por esta 'traición'

Él le respondió con el seño fruncido

-No lo malinterprete Aniki- dijo Minato y Alex volvió a desaparecer y cuando volvió a aparecer este estaba al lado de Minato y si mas le dio una matada lateral en el rostro mandándolo hacia el piso dejando una marca en el mismo

Luego este aprovecho que la rubia estaba distraído y la agarro del cuello, él estaba a punto de perforarla con el puño hasta que otro golpe lo mando a retroceder haciendo saltar a la rubia se trataba de Musubi que había actuado a tiempo, Alex solo vio con furia pero antes de ir hacia ella su abdomen fue perforado por 3 pares de garras luego fue levantado y arrojado lejos de las chicas, Minato había logrado agarrar a Alex mientras este estaba distraído

El virus cayo de pie y las heridas que tenía se fueron al instante

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia todas de cada uno de los 5 grupos sabiendo lo que este monstruo es capaz de hacer pero lo que no esperaban fue ver a cada uno de sus amados parados frente a ellas de forma protectora, las heridas de Issei se fueron al instante

-Esto, es decepcionante- dijo Alex con una mueca con desprecio

Ellos bajaron la cabeza un poco

-Aniki, esto es solo un malentendido- dijo Ayumu pero no fue escuchado

-Ellas, los cambiaron…a donde se fueron esas maquinas de matar sin sentimientos que alguna vez llame 'hermanos'- dijo con una voz fría y sin emoción

Las chicas tomaron nota de lo que él acababa de decir, 'maquinas de matar sin sentimientos' ninguna de ellas los catalogarías de esa forma jamás pero despues de todo lo que paso empezaron a dudarlo

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso de Issei-san!- dijo Asia con fervor en su voz

Alex primero vio a ella y luego vio la expresión de todas las demás cuando él dijo eso y entonces el entendió lo que estaba pasando aquí y la verdad no pudo evitar reírse

-je…he…hehehe…¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡JAJAJAJAHEHEHAHA!- no pudo detenerse en lo más mínimo se empezó a retorcer hasta que luego recupero la compostura y luego vio a sus 'hermanos'

-Asi que…ellas no lo saben, esto es tan conmovedor- dijo entre risas

Luego volvió a ver a los grupos

-Miren, yo los conozco a cada uno de ellos desde mucho antes que ustedes los conocieran y además que ganaría yo mintiendo- dijo de nuevo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia mostrando una hilera de dientes

Ellas negaron casi al instante haciendo a Alex desaparecer su sonrisa y poner una cara seria

-Supongo que tendré que mostrarles-

(Escuchar: Skillet – Monster)

Alex se empezó a retorcer mientras que los zarcillos negros y rojos pululaban por todo su cuerpo hasta que su brazo derecho comenzó a cambiar y ahora era una enorme cuchilla de doble filo con una navaja en la parte trasera esta tenía un aspecto más metálico y algo huesudo

El virus desapareció y luego volvió a aparecer justo en frente del grupo de Rias pero el tajo de la hoja de Mercer fue bloqueado por la misma cuchilla de Issei, creando un centenar de chispas entre el choque de metal con metal, ambos empezaron a poner presión para ver quién era el primero en sucumbir al ver que ningún hacia progreso, Alex se aparto con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara

-No has perdido tu fuerza HADES- dijo mientras ponía su cuchilla al frente

-Gracias- dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Luego los 5 se pusieron al frente, Tomoki saco sus Hammerfist, Ayumu su Musscle mass, Minato, sus garras y Tsukune saco su Whipfist, los 5 cinco se pusieron enfrente de cada grupo de forma protectora de nuevo

-Les pedimos que no interfieran, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer frente a Aniki- dijeron al unisonó

Todas se vieron sorprendidas y preocupadas, se dieron cuenta de que hablaban en serio y decidieron apartarse

-Perfecto, pero despues de esto, tienen mucho que explicar- dijo Alex mientras se ponía en guardia

Ellos asintieron

El primero en atacar fue Tomoki que había dado un salto descomunal y luego descendió con sus enormes brazos hacia donde estaba Alex este solo se aparto y cuando el cayó al piso dejo un enorme cráter

-¡MERDA!- maldijo el pelinegro, este se levanto pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Alex ya estaba en frente de él y estaba a punto de empalarlo con su cuchilla pero este recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Ayumu salvando a Tomoki y mandando a Alex a estrellarse justo en un muro enfrente de ellos

-Oi, Tomoki sabes que los Hammerfists son muy lentos, no debes de hacer algo tan imprudente- sermoneo el zombi

-Tch!, lo que sea solo fue un pequeño error- dijo mientras se levantaba

Luego vieron que Alex había vuelto a aparecer pero este ya estaba en un duelo de espadas con Issei, las chispas salian sin parar pero mientras eso pasaba, Minato clavo sus garras en el piso y sin previo aviso una enorme cantidad de picos salieron del suelo empalando a Alex en el pecho y las piernas, este solo gruño y luego destrozo los picos usando solo la fuerza bruta, Mercer desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Minato y este consiguió asestar un golpe en su cara que lo mando a volar hacia una pared, pero luego Alex fue golpeado por un tentáculo que tenia espinas a su alrededor y vio a Tsukune atacando desde la distancia, volvió a mandar el tentáculo pero esta vez Alex lo agarro y luego empezó a dar vueltas una y otra vez con Tsukune rodando en el aire luego lo arrojo de frente haciéndolo estrellarse contra el piso haciendo una gran grieta, en eso los instintos de Alex trabajaron y este se dio la vuelta cambiando sus brazos en Musscle Mass, bloqueando un potente golpe de Ayumu, entre los 2 causaron una gran onda de choque, estos se separaron y empezaron un poderosos y rapido intercambio de puños y patadas, Alex le dio un golpe en el estomago y luego le dio un poderoso uppercut que lo mando por los aires pero el ataque no termino ahí, Alex dio un gran salto poniéndose a la misma altura que Ayumu luego lo agarro de cintura y con un gran grito de guerra descendió al suelo haciéndolo estrellarse con el mismo creando un gran cráter pero luego lo agarro de la cabeza levantándolo totalmente ensangrentado y le dio una poderosa patada que lo mando volando justo hacia donde estaba las chicas, empezó a descender hasta que toco el piso dejando un rastro de grietas para luego estrellarse contra el muro haciendo que la mayor parte de este callera sobre el

-¡Bayumu!- grito Haruna que fue directo hacia el pero se sorprendió cuando vio que él había saltado desde los escombros con una expresión llena de enojo, el no dijo nada solo dio un salto para volver a la pelea

Mientras Issei había vuelto con su Cuchilla tratando de cortar a Alex quien solo se limitaba a bloquearlo con su propia cuchilla, las chispas seguían saliendo sin parar mientras ponían cada vez más fuerza, sus ojos seguían brillando de color rojo, en eso Tsukune aparece detrás de Alex con sus Tendrils y lanzo su ataque de 'Agujero Negro', la masa de zarcillos golpearon a Alex y esta exploto estos tentáculos que agarraron lo que estaba a su alrededor, todo el cemento y piedra regresaron y golpearon a Alex haciéndolo caer hacia atrás este estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio a Tomoki descender con sus Hammerfist y esta vez sí dieron en el blanco ya que cuando descendió golpeo a Alex en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y todo el suelo debajo de él se rompió en pedazos levantando una enorme nube de polvo pero cuando se dieron cuenta el cráter donde estaba Alex estaba vacío en ese momento todos activaron su visión térmica e infectada para ver a donde pudo haber ido se pusieron de espaldas codo con codo sin dejar mirar hacia todas las direcciones, excepto una justo en el centro del circulo una sombra empezó a salir y cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta fue muy tarde, Alex saco sus Musscle Mass pero esta vez los saco de sus piernas y luego dio una patada girando a 360 grados asestando a los 5 de ellos mandándolos a volar fuera de la nube de polvo haciéndolos chocar contra la pared

Alex cayó de rodillas ya que ese último ataque tomo mucha biomasa de él junto con las heridas que tuvo que sanar sin nada que poder consumir, vio que los agujeros que crearon los cuerpos de sus hermanos al estrellarse estaban vacios y cuando levanto la vista ellos estaban también cansados y casi al colapso

-Hace tiempo que…ha!... no jugamos asi- dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa

Ellos empezaron a reírse un poco

-'¡¿JUGAR?!'- fue lo que pensaron todas las presentes despues de ver semejante pelea eso considerando la enorme cantidad de destrucción

Luego Alex se levanto

-Bien, eso fue divertido pero es momento de que se expliquen- dijo de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria

Los otros suspiraron de resignación

-Es una larga historia- dijeron los 5 al unisonó

-Tengo toda la eternidad- bromeo el virus

Las chicas se empezaron a relajar que de alguna manera ellos habían calmado a ese monstruo, ahora entendían mejor por qué lo llaman Aniki luego vieron que se pusieron hablar en más de una vez Alex tenía una expresión de shock una ceja levantada y luego un par de risas burlonas algunos momentos de desprecio total y una expresión fría y llena de asco pero luego dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad hacia las chicas y estas se pusieron nerviosas

-En serio, todas ellas…son lo que ustedes dicen que son- dijo el virus y sus 'hermanos' asintieron

Alex tenía el seño fruncido durante un momento y luego para el temor de las chicas este se les empezó a acercar y cuando Alex vio que se pusieron en guardia este simplemente alzo las manos

-¡Whoa! ¡Wow! Esperen ahí no les hare daño- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa improvisada

Ellas solo siguieron asi hasta que pasaron un par de minutos pero luego a regañadientes bajaron sus manos el virus suspiro

-Bien eso está mejor. Supongo que empezamos mal- dijo mientras se relajaba y luego extendió su mano

-Mi nombre es Alexander J. Mercer pero pueden llamarme Alex. Un placer- dijo una ligera sonrisa

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada el solo cerro la mano en un puño y suspiro

-Bueno no importa aun asi es bueno conoces a las 'estabilizadoras' de mis hermanos- dijo pero lo que las chicas no se dieron cuenta fue que detrás de ellas unos pequeños zarcillos habían colectado una ligera cantidad de su sangre y mientras los segundos pasaban Alex estaba analizando cada fibra de ADN y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sus hermanos tenían razón, ninguna de ellas era humana incluso estas angeloids cuya sangre era una combinación con otros químicos pero aun seguía siendo orgánica de alguna manera esto solo le dio más de una razón para consumirlas y saber más sobre qué es lo que esconden pero tuvo que recordar a sus hermanos y lo que estas personas significan para ellos

El virus suspiro

-'Supongo…que tendré que hacer una excepción'- pensó con ligera amargura

Luego se volvió a si el grupo de de mujeres

-Ustedes tendrán que irse ya que está es una reunión 'Familiar'- dijo con seriedad

Ellas vieron una mueca amarga durante un momento hasta que luego de un momento empezaron a salir dejando al virus y a sus hermanos

Alex suspiro

-Vaya vida la que han tenido despues de que los regrese a la normalidad- dijo y todos tenían un par de gotas de sudor mientras se reían entre dientes

**Afuera de la habitación**

-Se los dije pero, no escucharon- dijo Dana con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de café

Las demás la vieron con irritación

-Bueno al menos pudieron evitar que Alex se enojara más de lo necesario eso es bueno, lo mas seguro es que ahora les este dando una paliza de verdad por lo que hicieron- dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café y todas parecían deprimidas por lo que dijo

-Pero por qué sucede todo esto- dijo Asia preocupada

-Sí, a que viene este desastre- dijo Sohara molesta

-Todo parecía ir bien hasta que esto sucedió- dijo Haruna con fastidio

-Lo más importante es lo que les paso a ellos, como es que podían hacer todo eso- dijo Akeno pensativa

Dana suspiro y despues se rio entre dientes

-De verdad quieren saberlo- dijo con malicia y las presentes se vieron curiosas

-Pero les advierto, esto podría crear una nueva perspectiva de sus amados porque ellos han hecho cosas bastante horribles- dijo con más malicia

-No importa, siempre y cuando podamos hacer algo por Issei-san está bien para mí- dijo Asia con determinación

-Issei es mi siervo y como su amo no puedo mostrar debilidad solo por algo como eso- dijo Rias con orgullo y seriedad

-Ya he visto todo de lo que Bayumu es capaz, no creo que sea tan impactante- dijo Haruna con indiferencia

-Ese pedazo de mierda no es lo suficientemente hombre como para llegar a hacer algo como eso- dijo Seras con seriedad

-Dudo mucho que Minato-san haya hecho cosas horribles y mucho menos creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a los demás- dijo Musubi con seriedad

-Mina-tan jamás haría cosas como esas, jamás- dijo Matsu

Dana se rio de nuevo pero un poco más alto

-Dicen eso a pesar de haber visto lo que pueden hacer pero bueno si ustedes lo desean, no tengo problema, pero si no me creen, tengo videos que lo probaran- dijo con una cara sombría y algo aterradora

-Ninguno de ellos en un principio es lo que ustedes creen que fueron- empezó a contar

-Ni pervertidos, ni de buen corazón ni de carácter amable y mucho menos gentiles piadosos o compasivos- dijo con una expresión cada vez más oscura

Luego se puso de pie

-¡Ellos son **[PROTOTYPES]**, los seres más poderosos infectados con el virus Blacklight con poderes que van más allá de los límites establecidos por el hombre, sonimparables!- dijo Dana con orgullo

-¡Son conocidos como "The Olympians"!- dijo con orgullo

-¡Codename HADES! ¡Codename APOLO! ¡Codename ARES! ¡Codename POSEIDON! ¡Codename DEIMOS!

¡Y su líder, el bioterrorista numero #1 más buscado de los Estados Unidos de América y mi hermano mayor, Alexander .J. Mercer Codename ZEUS!- dijo Dana con euforia y orgullo

Las chicas tenían una expresión vacía, sin emociones y una reacción de puro shock

Luego Dana se sentó con una cara aburrida

-Lástima que ninguno de ellos 5 resulto como mi hermano y eso que él los entrenos, no son más que unos blandos- dijo con indiferencia

Al escuchar eso se volvieron a animar, sabiendo que tenían razón

Pero Dana volvió a hablar

-Pero no lo malentiendan, las manos de todos ellos están manchadas con sangre, los militares de la Blackwatch y científicos de Gentek, a pesar de que ellos se lo merecen con total derecho, aun asi no importa- dijo de nuevo aburrida

A Matsu le pareció sonar la mayoría de lo que ella había dicho

Hasta que se le vino a la mente de golpe

-Estás hablando del Virus Blacklight, la cepa mutada del virus Red light- dijo ella llamando la atención de todas las presentes

-Asi es, el Blacklight fue creado en Gentek con la esperanza de utilizarlo en soldados haciéndolos Supe Soldados, se obtuvieron varias muestras durante el incidente en Hope Idaho de 1963- dijo Dana

-Pues para ser de ese tiempo se ven bastante jóvenes- se burlo Haruna

Dana solo sonrió. Levanto su brazo derecho y este se lleno de sarcillos rojos y negros hasta convertirse en una masa de picos con 4 afiladas garras al final

-Yo soy Codename ATHENA, el Blacklight te hace inmortal, dejas de crecer hasta llegar a cierta edad- dijo ella mientras volvía su brazo a la normalidad

-¡Como cuantos años ustedes creen que esos 5 deberían de tener en realidad!- dijo ella riéndose entre dientes

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo, se escucharon pasos provenientes de la sala de reunión, vieron que se trataba de Alex

-Hora de irnos- dijo con calma y Dana empezó a descargar todos los datos de los ordenadores en un disco

Pero antes de eso ella un disco distinto a cada uno de los grupos

-Si quieren saber más, vean lo que estos discos contienen porque dudo que alguno de ellos tenga el valor de decirles la verdad- dijo Dana mientras se reia entre dientes

-¡Listo, vámonos ya!- dijo con emoción

-Oh, Casi lo olvido, los 5 las están esperando en la sala, les aconsejo salir ya, este lugar está a 5 minutos de explotar- dijo con calma y luego ambos salieron de la puerta dando un gran salto en el aire, despareciendo

Nadie perdió tiempo y fueron directo a la sala

Abrieron la puerta y vieron un horrible desastre todo estaba roto más que la otra vez, había agujeros en las paredes y todos tenían forma de cabezas y también vieron que cada uno de los chicos estaba clavado en un lugar de la pared

Tomoki estaba colgando del techo con la cabeza clava en el mismo

Ayumu estaba partido por la mitad, tu torso estaba por el piso y su cintura estaba clavada en un candelabro

Minato estaba atravesado en una pared por la mitad de la cintura

Issei quedo igual que Minato pero él estaba clavado en el suelo

Todas prefirieron dejar las preocupaciones para despues, ya era una carrera contra el tiempo y empezaron a ir por cada uno de ellos

Haruna, Yuu y Seras recogieron las 2 mitades de Ayumu y las re ensamblaron vieron que se unió mucho mas rapido de lo normal junto con esos zarcillos raros

Sohara e Ikaros despegaron a Tomoki y vieron que tenía muchas heridas faciales que en un par de segundos sanaron por completo incluyendo el sangrado

Koneko uso su fuerza sobrehumana y saco a Issei que era más pesado de lo que debería y tenía muchas heridas que sin mucho esfuerzo se sanaron con gran rapidez

Minatono estaba tan mal solo una nariz rota y un par de cortadas en un principio se preocuparon de cómo iban a hacer para cúralo pero sus preocupaciones se disolvieron cuando vieron a los zarcillos recorrer su cuerpo y todas las heridas desaparecieron, incluso el sangrado se detuvo por completo

Los 5 estaban inconscientes y tuvieron que cargarlos, pesaban más de lo que deberían era como llevar una montaña o más pero eso no les evito llevarlos a salvo a la salida

Ya afuera a unos cuantos metros del almacén pudieron ver cómo los últimos segundos se contaban en reversa

3

2

1

¡BOOM!

El almacén exploto con una fuerza monstruosa y tuvieron que cubrirse para evitar algún daño

Luego de unos minutos los grupos se separaron con sus respectivos seres queridos a sus respectivos hogares

Desde aquí cada uno se hará su propia historia

**FIN**

**bien ahora me gustaria que pensaran en esto como un prologo ya que desde aqui empezare a escribir sus respectivas historias como prototipos y tambien les tengo buenas noticias durante esta semana puede que este sacando el siguiente capitulo de Muerte y Guerra en la academia Kuoh y Hiken no Issei OH! y tambien esperen por otros proyectos en los que he estado trabajando ahora por favor no olvide revisar y comentar no veremos la proxima**

**¡Mata ne! ^w^**


	7. La nueva vida de Blacklight Issei

La nueva Vida de Blacklight Issei

Capitulo 1: Explicaciones y una aterradora verdad

_**Ubicación: Club de Investigación Oculta**_

Las chicas y Kiba fueron capaces de llevar a Issei de regreso al club, pesaba demasiado incluso Koneko pareció fatigada al tener que cargarlo pero aun asi lograron regresar. Ahora solo faltaba que el despertara

Lo pusieron sobre uno de los sofás

-Cuando creen que despierte- dijo Kiba con los brazos cruzados

-No lo sé, pero cuando lo haga, va a tener mucho que explicar- dijo Rias con seriedad

-Creen que lo que dijo Dana-san sea verdad- dijo Asia preocupada

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que sería bueno ver el disco que nos dio- dijo Akeno mientras mostraba el disco

-Supongo, dudo mucho que Issei sea capaz de explicar bien la situación sin escondernos algo- dijo Rias mientras veía de nuevo a Issei que seguía inconsciente, lo raro fue que no respiraba, derecho no recibían ningún signo vital de su cuerpo lo único que les hizo saber que él estaba vivo fue cuando se movia en el sofá para acomodarse

Todas se dirigieron a la planta alta del club donde estaba el tv junto con el reproductor y pusieron el disco en el aparato el cual lo empezó a leer

La pantalla se ilumino, parcia una cámara de una especie de patio de una base militar

Vieron que habían soldados americanos y también había otra clase de solados, estos tenían un traje negro con mascaras de oxigeno que ocultaban su rostro y también tenían una especie de luz azul

-Señor, no hay rastro de codename ZEUS o de los otro prototipos en ningún lado, tampoco hemos recibido señales de otras bases- dijo uno de los soldados a otro que parecía ser su superior

-No importa, mantente alerta, no sabemos incluso si puede estar entre nosotros ahora mismo- dijo el sargento al soldado el cual asintió

-Si vez algo sospechoso, repórtalo y despues avisa a la Red Crown- dijo el sargento y el soldado asintió

-Roger That- dijo y luego se retiro

El sargento pareció sonreír de una forma casi retorcida, luego se fue caminando hacia el centro del patio de la base

Fácilmente se pudo saber que había una gran malicia en todo su ser luego se empezo a escuchar como una especie de maquina que estaba en el piso paso de brillar de un color ver a uno amarillo mientras solto una alarma las miradas de todos iban directo al comandante quien seguia sonriendo

Los soldados alrededor los observaban con cuidado como si sospecharan del él he incluso uno de ellos se le acerco y le apunto con su rifle en la cabeza. Mala idea. El sargento le agarro por la cabeza y lo levanto como si no pesara nada, luego lo arrojo a la pared para que terminara aplastado junto con un charco de sangre

El cuerpo del sargento se lleno de zarcillos y revelo a una nueva persona, se trataba de Issei

-¡Es HADES, todos abran fuego!- grito un soldado y empezaron a disparar a Issei pero las balas parecían revotar al tener contacto con su cuerpo y en eso, él solo bostezo

-Ustedes me aburren- dijo con fastidio

Luego dio un gran salto en el aire y descendió con una gran patada que le dio a uno de los soldados haciéndolo pedazos contra el suelo

Luego transformo su brazo en una hoja gigante y empezó a mutilar a todos los soldados que se acercaron

Hasta que solo quedo uno de ellos

Estaba asustado hasta la medula, no paraba de temblar y sostenía su fusil con nerviosismo y temor absoluto

Issei se le empezó a acercar con la enorme hoja arrastrando el piso totalmente ensangrentada

El soldado le empezó a disparar pero no paso nada, las balas empezaron a rebotar igual que las otras, no podían deducir la expresión que tenia Issei por que llevaba puesta la capucha pero podían jurar que tenía una diminuta sonrisa

El soldado se empezó a asustar, tiro su rifle y empezó a correr, como si eso fuera a funcionar, Issei dio un gran salto y luego aterrizo justo enfrente del soldado

El no lo pensó 2 veces y empalo al soldado con su enorme cuchilla, el soldado aun parcia estar con vida

-P-Porque…haces esto… ¡Que te hemos hecho!- dijo el soldado con frustración y furia

Issei solo le dio una mirada de puro desprecio y enojo

-Ustedes dicen que somos monstruos, cuando es obvio que los únicos son ustedes, dicen rescatar gente para llevarlos a lugares seguros de la infección, pero en realidad los llevan a sus laboratorios y los tratan como animales y conejillos de indias para sus malditos experimentos- dijo con frialdad

-No les importa que sean mujeres embarazadas, niños, niñas, bebes o fetos, solo los usan hasta que ya no los necesitan y luego los incineran, como si fueran pura basura. Eso es Blackwatch y Gentek- dijo con más enojo

El soldado solo se rio de euforia

-Todo sea por un bien mayor- dijo con una loca sonrisa y aparente inocencia

-Ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos. Nunca los perdonare, por lo que le hicieron a toda esa gente inocente y a mí- dijo con una ira asesina

El soldado solo le dio una fría sonrisa junto con otra risa de locura

-Vete al infierno- dijo mientras le mostraba el dedo de en medio

-Ahí es a donde te enviare- dijo con frialdad y luego lo levanto en el aire para partirlo por la mitad con su enorme cuchilla

En eso Issei vio su trabajo hecho se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos

-Los matare a todos cueste lo que me cueste, incluso si eso significa tirar a la basura la poca humanidad que me queda- dijo con seriedad y enojo

**Fin del video**

Asia estaba horrorizada y no paraba de llorar por lo que vio, Rias se mantuvo escéptica, Akeno tenían el seño fruncido Kiba tenía una sombra que cubría su rostro y Koneko estaba en un ligero estado de shock

-No pude ser…Issei-san es…- dijo Asia entre lagrimas

-El no es un monstruo, él mismo lo dijo- dijo Akeno para calmar a Asia

-Asi que eso es la Blackwatch y Gentek se parecen a los sacerdotes- dijo Kiba con frialdad

-Esto, no lo puedo creer, mi lindo ciervo sea algo como esto- dijo Rias casi cerca de dejar salir unas lagrimas

-Que le hicieron a Issei-senpai…- dijo Koneko con preocupación y dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas

-Me usaron como experimento, si es lo que quieres saber- dijo Issei

Que recién apareció en la puerta, no tenia expresión alguna, solo estaba cabizbajo

-Cuando apenas llevaba una semana convertido en prototipo, me confié en mis habilidades y ataque una de las bases de la Blackwatch, me sometieron y me llevaron a uno de sus laboratorios, dia tras dia me abrían para examinarme sin piedad, sin descanso, como tenían habilidades de regeneración, ellos no tuvieron porque contenerse, despues de casi un mes, Aniki me saco de ahí y desde entonces me empecé a fortalecer para que eso nunca vuelva a pasar, pero durante el tiempo que estuve ahí pude ver lo que ellos hacían con la gente, experimentaban con ellos, usando el virus, para poder crear super soldados, pero si no resultaba y se convertían simples monstruos sin mente, los incineraban, y de no ser por Aniki eso me hubiera pasado a mi también- dijo Issei mientras se sentaba al frente de todos

Todos lo vieron con sorpresa y lastima pero aun asi se alegraron de que estuviera bien

Asia dejo las lagrimas y se le tiro encima, acabo arrimada en su regazo, Issei realmente era más alto y ancho por la tanto Asia se pudo acurrucar con mucha facilidad entre su pecho y abdomen

-¡Issei-san!- dijo Asia con preocupación y gran cantidad de lágrimas

Issei solo le empezó a sobar su cabeza para intentar calmarla

-¡Iseei-san, por favor no te conviertas en un monstruo por favor!- dijo de forma suplicante

Issei le dio una incómoda mirada pero aun asi se lleno de seriedad

-Asia, I will never turn into a monster, I promise you- dijo Issei en un ingles muy fluido y también con gran determinación

-Issei-san…- dijo Asia asombrada y luego se enterró en su pecho para luego dejar salir un para de lagrimas mas

Luego de eso Issei le dijo a Asia para volver con ellos y luego se puso de rodillas

-Bucho, lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero tuve que hacerlo para no ponerlos en peligro, aun asi tomare cualquier castigo que usted tenga para mí, no me opondré- dijo cabizbajo y también con una voz llena de arrepentimiento

Nadie dijo nada y Rias solo se mantuvo seria en todo momento y despues de lo que parecían ser horas ella se levanto para ir directo a Issei que para sorpresa de todos tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera esperando

Lo que él no esperaba fue que Rias lo abrazara

Issei se puso tenso como si lo que ella hizo no fuera lo que él esperaba, al menos asi es como lo veían

-Issei, no tienes que ponerte asi por lo que paso, lo hiciste para evitar problemas, lo entiendo, pero prométeme que nunca lo volverás a hacer- dijo preocupada

Otra cosa que no esperaban fue que Issei le devolvió el abrazo y para rematar no tenía ninguna expresión pervertida en su cara, más era una de alivio y tranquilidad

-Gracias, Bucho- dijo con calma y alegría

Luego el abrazo se disperso e Issei se levanto, prácticamente era muy alto, y su nueva construcción física lo hacía verse muy intimidante pero lo que realmente se destacaba, eran sus ojos los cuales usualmente eran color café dorado pero ahora eran de un celeste frio y solo un pequeño iris negro, casi parecía el de un cadáver o incluso peor y parecían brillar era algo aterrador

Las chicas y Kiba lo seguían examinando, sorprendentemente a él pareció no incomodarle

-Cambiaste bastante, como es que lo hiciste- pregunto Kiba con curiosidad

-Creciste demasiado- dijo Koneko con un poco de fastidio ya que ahora no sobresalía ni unos cuantos centímetros de su cintura

-Issei-kun se te nota bastante tonificado- dijo Akeno con un poco de sonrojo y ligera una risita

-Issei-san cómo pudiste convertir tus brazos en esas cosas- dijo Asia curiosa y a la vez asustada

-Es por eso que quiero que me expliques, que este "Virus Blacklight" y luego que efectos tiene- dijo Rias con seriedad

Issei pareció suspirar con fastidio

-Sera mejor que tomen asiento, porque esto va a tardar un largo tiempo- dijo con resignación

3 horas más tarde

-Y en resumen, el Blacklight principalmente otorga los beneficios solo a aquellos cuya estructura genética sea lo suficientemente compatible como para convertirlos en prototipos de lo contrario se harán evolucionados o simples infectados- dijo Issei para finalizar la casi interminable charla

Todos parecían haber entendido aunque parecía que les dolía la cabeza

-No entiendo cómo puedes memorizar algo tan complejo Issei-san- dijo Asia mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Sí, hablaste como si fueras una especie de científico- dijo Kiba igual de confuso

Issei se puso algo nervioso y sudaba un poco y esto lo notaron todos

-Pasa algo Issei- dijo Rias preocupada

El trago saliva

-Verán, nosotros los prototipos tenemos una última habilidad. Cuando nosotros "Consumimos" a un ser vivo, adquirimos su apariencia y todos sus recuerdos, lo que ellos vieron y escucharon- dijo con un poco de amargura

Todos ensancharon la mirada

-Perdón, dijiste consumir- dijo Akeno de una forma repulsiva

Issei solo asintió con la cabeza

-Nos alimentamos de otros organismos vivos para sobrevivir, animales y…personas- dijo con más amargura

-Pero solo consumía a militares de la marina y la Blackwatch, nunca lastime a gente inocente ¡Lo juro!- dijo con seriedad y desesperación

-Está bien, Issei. Te creemos, pero podrías mostrarnos- dijo Rias con seriedad

-Pero no tengo nada que consumir, aunque podría cambiar en la forma de la última persona que consumí- dijo pensativo

-Entonces, muéstranos- dijo Akeno con seriedad

-Espero que no sea una especie de monstruo- dijo Asia con temor

El cuerpo de Issei se lleno de zarcillos y luego había cambiado de forma, ahora era menos alto, tenia uno de los uniformes de los soldados de la Blackwatch

-Supongo que esto está bien- dijo y su voz era diferente, no solo la máscara de gas si no también que era una más adulta y grave

-Sargento de la 4ta división de los Spawn Marco Scout. Reportándose- dijo con un saludo militar

-Nacido en Londres, Inglaterra el 24 de octubre de 1970. Edad 37 años- dijo de nuevo presentándose

Luego los zarcillos lo envolvieron de nuevo e Issei había vuelto a la normalidad

-Es suficiente- dijo con serenidad

Todos lo vieron con la mirada ensanchada y llena de sorpresa

-Eso…fue interesante- dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

-Asi que cualquier persona que consumes, adquieres todos sus recuerdos y su apariencia- dijo Kiba con interés

-Asi es, pero llega a ser molesto. Sus voces no dejan de molestar- dijo Issei mientras se agarraba la cabeza con algo de dolor

-¿Voces?- preguntaron todos

-Sí. Sus voces de todos los que consumí, no dejan de hablar, un científico dice algo y luego otro lo contradice y en eso empiezan una pelea de teoría contra teoría sin parar. Dia y noche sin parar, no dejan de hablar, no dejan de gritar, si no fuera por mis hermanos y mi familia me hubiera vuelto loco- dijo con mas fastidio y agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza y una mueca de irritación

Ahora los chicos estaban algo asustados, puede que Issei vaya a tener algún espasmo de locura o peor y si querían evitarlo tendrían que hacer algo por sanar la mentalidad de Issei

Luego vieron que dejo de agarrar su cabeza y se dirigió a ellos con una de sus sonrisas de siempre

-Bucho, el hecho de me haya perdonado no significa que yo no voy a hacer nada con tal de disculparme. Asi que porque no vienen a mi casa, les voy a preparar una cena de disculpa- dijo Issei entusiasmado y una de sus clásicas sonrisas de siempre

Todos lo vieron con curiosidad. Nunca vieron a Issei cocinar y mucho menos pensó que tendría habilidad para ello

-Estás seguro Issei-san- pregunto Asia

-Sí, no nos gustaría causarte problemas- dijo Kiba nervioso

-¿Problemas? Pero su fui yo el que comenzó y para disculparme les ofrezco esto, asi que por favor, les pido que lo acepten- dijo de nuevo Issei insistiendo

-Bueno, supongo que está bien de todos modos- dijo Rias resignada

Fue entonces que todos se resignaron y se fueron directo al centro del club, donde Akeno encendió uno de sus portales para teletransportarlos

Pero vieron que Issei no se había uno al círculo mágico

-Issei-kun, por que no entras al portal- dijo Akeno confundida

-Lo siento, pero tengo otro método para llegar a casa. Además mi Parkour sobrehumano esta algo oxidado, eso y que siempre he querido probar que tan bueno son los obstáculos aquí- dijo Issei con entusiasmo pero los demás lo vieron con confusión

-Bueno aun asi…te recuerdo que despues de esto iremos de vacaciones a la playa pero antes de eso. Quiero que me muestres tus nuevas habilidades- dijo Rias con autoridad

-Como usted diga Bucho- dijo Issei y luego los chicos del club fueron teletransportados

En cuanto a Issei, pues el simplemente salió por la puerta y empezó a tensar las piernas lo cual termino en un enorme salto para luego aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio, luego empezó a saltar de azotea en azotea dando saltos de distancias impensables

**En frente de la residencia Hyoudou**

Despues de un tiempo un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció enfrente de la casa de Issei del cual salieron todos los miembros del club y ellos se quedaron ahí esperando a Issei

Despues de unos minutos ellos pudieron divisar una sombra que se desplazaba de forma increíble a través de los algunos edificios cerca de ellos y luego la sombra dio un salto descomunal de al menos 300 metros y luego empezó a caer en picada hacia ellos y cuando aterrizo el cemento sobre sus pies se destrozo por completo y también causo una gran onda de choque

Issei se levanto lentamente del cráter que había formado y se dirigió hacia sus amigos que aun estaban en la entrada de su casa y a juzgar por sus expresiones supuso que se sorprendieron de la increíble hazaña

-¡¿Issei-kun cómo pudiste sobrevivir a una caída como esa?!- dijo Kiba exaltado

-Mi cuerpo es más resistente de lo que parece, además caer desde esa altura no es nada para mí- dijo Issei con un poco de arrogancia

-Tengo el presentimiento de que eres capaz de hacer cosas incluso más impresionantes que esa- dijo Rias con curiosidad

-Muchas de ellas es preferible que no las vean- dijo Issei de una forma algo siniestra

Cuando entraron a la casa fueron recibidos por la madre de Issei pero cuando ella vio a Issei se quedo en un estado de shock total y palideció por completo

Los chicos del club vieron la forma de explicar la situación

-Aaammm, Madre veras lo que sucedió- intento hablar Rias pero fue interrumpida

-¡¿Blackssei?!- dijo ella en aun en estado de shock

Esto dejo sin habla a los chicos del club

-¿Blackssei?- dijeron todos confundidos

-Mama, lo siento pero hubo una emergencia- dijo Issei con seriedad

Ella pareció entrar también en la seriedad

-De que se trata. Alex-san no tendría que llamarlos a menos que fuera de verdad crucial- dijo ella totalmente preocupada

Issei se mordió el labio inferior y mostro una mueca llena de amargura

-Pariah- dijo con amargura y enojo

Ella pareció entender

Los chicos del club se quedaron como palos ante lo que acaba de suceder pero todos pensaban lo mismo

-'¡¿Acaso somos los únicos que no lo sabíamos?!- pensaron con fastidio y frustración

Entonces la madre de Issei se dio cuenta de que sus amigos del club estaban ahí

-Blackssei, ellos también lo saben- dijo preocupada

-Me vieron cuando me transforme, asi que tuve que decirles- dijo Issei con algo de depresión

-Ya veo. Bueno supongo que habrá que aclarar las cosas pero primero pasen- dijo la Madre de Issei y entonces todos entraron

-Issei como es que tu madre sabe de esto- dijo Rias impactada

Issei pareció tener una cara triste

-Estuve un largo tiempo como prototipo y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles la verdad- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Issei-san porque tu Madre te llama asi- dijo Asia confundida

-Es un apodo, una combinación entre mi nombre y Blacklight- explico Issei

-Ya veo- dijo Asia

Luego de un rato llegaron a la sala y el padre de Issei estaba sentado viendo la tele no cabe decir que él también se exalto al ver a Issei aunque despues de que le explicaran pareció entender

-Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo una cena que preparar- dijo Issei mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Sus padres parecían tener una expresión de felicidad pura. Acaso la comida de Issei es tan buena

-Prepárense chico. Porque la comida de Blackssei es la mejor- dijo su Madre entusiasmada

-Asi es, ahora lo sabrán- dijo su Padre también entusiasmado y con un poco de baba

Despues de unos minutos

-Familia y Amigos. La cena está servida- dijo Issei mientras plago la meza de cientos de platillos y cada uno se veía condenadamente delicioso y no solo eso la mayoría no parecía comida japonesa

Había otro tipo, italiana, americana, latina, etiopia, argentina, boliviana, sureña, mexicana, ecuatoriana, europea y entre muchas otras

-Esa es comida europea- dijo Asia sorprendida

-Venga que no es para tanto, solo estáis exagerando- dijo Issei en español de España

-Esto es de Argentina- dijo Kiba mientras probaba otro plato

-¡Che!- dijo Issei en español argentino

-Y esta pasta es italiana- dijo Akeno mientras probaba una pasta y también lasaña

-Per Favore. Mangiare con gusto- dijo Issei en italiano

-¡¿Esta es griega?!- dijo Koneko exaltada

-Είναι πραγματικά υπέροχο (es delicioso verdad)- dijo en griego

-Este estofado es de Alemania- dijo Rias

-dies ist- dijo Issei en Alemán

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que Issei estaba hablando en todos esos idiomas diferentes y además con gran facilidad

-¡¿Issei como es que puedes hablar todas esas lenguas?!- dijo Rias exaltada y casi parecía que se había atragantado

-Recuerdan que les hable de mi técnica de consumo- dijo Issei de una forma irritada

-Sí pero todos esos idiomas…- intento hablar Akeno pero fue interrumpida

-Solo digamos que viajaba mucho si, no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Issei para terminar la conversación

Issei no dijo nada y luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo de la sala con dirección a la puerta

-¡Oh! Blackssei vas a ir a donde siempre- dijo su madre mientras lo veía salir

Y con eso Issei salió por la puerta dejando a todos en la cocina con sus platos

Pero eso de alguna forma capto la atención de los chicos

-A donde va Issei-senpai- dijo Koneko mientras seguía comiendo

-El se fue al techo- dijo su Padre que había agarrado una lasaña

-Y porque al techo- pregunto Kiba curioso

-No estoy segura pero antes el decía que lo hacía despejar su mente y que le relajaba, yo la verdad aun no entiendo porque hace eso- dijo su Madre mientras seguía a por otro plato

Fue cuando a Rias le regreso una pregunta que le daba mucha inquietud

-Madre. Quisiera saber cómo es que Issei obtuvo esos poderes y también quien es ese Aniki del que hablaba- dijo Rias con seriedad

Fue cuándo a la Madre de Issei dejo de comer y puso una expresión seria y triste

-Preferiría que terminaran de comer primero- dijo volviendo a su actitud alegre de nuevo

Nadie reclamo nada y siguieron comiendo luego de un terminar la comida se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá

-Bien, podría explicarnos que le paso a Issei-kun- dijo Akeno con seriedad

Los padres de Issei volvieron a tener esa misma expresión de antes

-Bien pero por favor no digan nada hasta que hayamos terminado, porque para poder entender las acciones de Issei en aquel entonces deberán de escuchar toda la historia- dijo su Madre con seriedad

De alguna forma todos se sintieron incómodos como si lo que les fueran a contar sería algo que les hiciera cambiar su manera de ver a su amigo

-Para empezar, nosotros no somos los verdaderos padres de Issei- dijo y todos los presentes excepto los "Padres" de Issei se quedaron en shock

-Somos sus Tíos por parte materna. Su verdadera Madre era Hyoudou Mizuki y su padre era…- él intento hablar pero parecía contenerse a intentar pronunciar su nombre

-Q-Que sucede- dijo Akeno preocupada ya que él tío de Issei parecía tener una expresión demasiado brusca y severa

-El padre de Issei es…- empezó a hablar su tía

**Con Issei, techo de la casa Hyoudou**

Issei estaba en el techo acostado, mirando el cielo nocturno estrellado repasando en su cabeza lo que había sucedido hasta ahora

Sus poderes volvieron, su maldición y con ello todos los recuerdos de los que él había consumido azotando su vista cada vez que cerraba los ojos sin descanso y su vida "normal" se había ido para siempre, despues de todo volvió a ser el monstruo que solía ser solo que estaba vez sus amigos podrían terminar involucrados en el fuego cruzado. El Blacklight es un arma de doble filo. Puede darte increíbles poderes con los cuales te harás invencible, acosta de un precio…tu humanidad y todo rastro de ética, moral y razonamiento y llegando a causar daños tanto físicos como psicológicos a sus seres queridos

-'Esto es una mierda'- pensó Issei molesto

En eso sintió otra presencia justo a unos metros de él, Issei se levanto y miro a la nueva figura que se había atrevido a pararse en el techo de su casa

Llevaba un uniforme negro, chaleco antibalas, votas de combate negras era una especie de traje SWAT reforzado y su mano derecha había un guante negro metálico y se veía como a finales de sus 40 años, tenía el pelo negro con una línea blanca sobresaliente del lado derecho y tenía una cicatriz que partía el lado izquierdo de su boca

-Hola Issei- dijo el hombre desconocido

Issei sentía rabia al verlo pero tuvo que contenerlo, no necesitaba ver en sus memorias para saber quién era porque lo conocía muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo

-Hola, Robert Cross- dijo Issei con enojo reprimido

El hombre nombrado no hizo nada solo se dirigió hacia el castaño con cierta tristeza y pesadez

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo…Hijo- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo sangre

**De vuelta con sus Tíos y los chicos de Club**

-¡¿Su padre era un especialista de la Blackwatch?!- dijeron todos en shock total y una rabia intensa

Por lo que dijo Issei los especialistas son aquellos que tienen el rango más grande que la Blackwatch puede otorgar

Sus tíos tenían una sombra en sus rostros al mencionarlo

-Por favor solo escuchen. Cross-san no es como todos los demás de la Blackwatch, él aun tenia corazón y amaba mucho a su familia e incluso los protegió muchas veces en aquel tiempo. Issei tenía solo tenía 13 y vivían en New York, Manhattan tenían una vida feliz y la familia de Mizuki iba a visitarlos a menudo, su madre era de aquí de Japón y su padre era americano, Cross-san nunca le dijo a Issei o a su esposa sobre a lo que se dedicaba, les decía que era parte de los SWAT y sin mas ellos le creían pero cuando el brote sucedió, fue cuando todo se vino en pedazos- dijo su Tía de forma triste

Despues de despertar del shock anterior se les vino una pregunta

-C-Como sucedió el brote e-exactamente- dijo Asia con curiosidad

Los tíos de Issei hicieron una mueca molesta

-El brote lo provoco la misma persona que creó el virus…- dijo Su Tío con seriedad

-Alex Mercer- dijo su Tía con un tono severo

Ahora eso los tomo por sorpresa, la cual fue reemplazada por una ira sin límites

-¡Ese maldito monstruo! ¡Sabia que tenía que ver con esto cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!- dijo Rias con una ira asesina

-No lo perdonara por lo que le hizo a mi querido Issei-kun- dijo Akeno igual de enojada

-Sufrirá por haber lastimado a mi senpai- dijo Koneko igual de furiosa

-Nadie se mete con mi amigo y sale en una pieza- dijo Kiba con un tono lleno de ira

-El pagara por lo que le hizo a Issei-san- dijo Asia con determinación

Los Tíos de Issei solo tuvieron una expresión de preocupación

-Eso es imposible- dijo su Tía

Todos la vieron con sorpresa

-¡Pero madre…!- intento hablar Rias pero fue interrumpida

-Alex Mercer murió el dia que libero el Virus, fue acribillado a balazos justo despues de libéralo en Penn Station- dijo su Tío con seriedad

-Pero nosotros lo vimos- dijo Akeno sorprendida por lo que acaban de decir

-Lo que ustedes vieron no fue a Alex Mercer, era Blacklight la forma física del virus, cuando el verdadero Alex cayó muerto sobre el vial, el virus entro en su cuerpo y lo devolvió a la vida pero sin memoria, en un principio el pensó que era Alex pero despues de consumir a varias personas descubrió la horrible verdad. Pero me estoy saliendo del tema, verán la Blackwatch necesitaba más sujetos de prueba para sus experimento y fue cuando se enteraron de algo inesperado de Issei. Ellos tenían acceso a las muestras de sangre en los hospitales locales y buscaron algún sujeto que fuera perfecto para experimentar y de alguna forma pareciera que Issei tenía lo indicado, dijeron que su sangre tenía un gen único, no se sabe muy bien cómo pero él tenía lo que la Blackwatch quería para un sujeto de prueba. Cross-san hizo lo imposible con tal de evitar que pusieran sus garras sobre su familia pero fue inútil, también tomaron a su esposa en caso de que ella pudiera tener el mismo gen que Issei. Ella fue la primera, Issei estaba encerrado en un contenedor y Mizuki en otro y Cross-san solo pudo ver impotente cómo le quitaban a su familia, la Madre de Issei se termino convirtiendo en un infectado común frente a los ojos de todos sus familiares, los científicos simplemente la incineraron y la descartaron como experimento fallido, pero antes de que fueran por Issei, los soldados alertaron que Alex-san había entrado en la base y empezó a destruir todo luego saco a todos los supervivientes incluyendo a Issei, desde aquella noche el nunca volvió a ser el mismo y a la vez una poderosa sed de venganza y odio nació en él, quería destruir a toda la Blackwatch pero él no tenía como. Despues de ese incidente Cross-san aun trabajaba en la Blackwatch pera solo era para darle información a Alex-san y que este destruyera todo pero aun asi nunca pudo quedar satisfecho e Issei solo pudo quedar impotente como la Blackwatch seguía haciendo lo que quería hasta que recurrió a un último método. Él le rogo a Alex-san para que lo infectara- dijo su Tía con cada parte de su ser que estaba a punto de quebrarse en un mar de lagrimas

-Issei acepto convertirse en un monstruo con tal de cumplir su venganza- dijo su Tío con gran pesar

Todos tenían una expresión de shock al escuchar el terrible pasado que su amigo ha estado ocultándoles todo este tiempo a pesar de que desde que lo conocieron siempre lo habían visto tan feliz y dando su propia vida por cada uno de ellos, nunca imaginaron que antes tuvo que pasar por todo esto y lo peor de todo es que no sabían qué hacer con tal de aliviar su dolor aunque las chicas estaban empezando a tener una idea que podría funcionar

**Devuelta a la azotea con Issei**

-Que es lo que quieres Cross- dijo Issei con enojo

-Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre- dijo este en tono de burla

-Tu dejaste de ser mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo ahora solo eres el Cazador Supremo, y nada mas- dijo Issei con mas enojo

A Cross parecía molestarle que usara ese nombre ya que él ya no era ese monstruo

-Issei desde que aquella noche no me he podido perdonar por lo que paso, me fue imposible hacer algo, no te pido que me perdones solo que lo entiendas- dijo Cross intentando acercarse

Solo dio dos pasos y fue todo lo que Issei necesito para sacar su espada gigante. Cross se detuvo en seco

-No quiero verte nunca más, ahora lárgate de mi hogar- dijo Issei y sus ojos brillaban como el fuego carmesí

Cross solo retrocedió

-Entiendo, solo dales mis saludos a tus tíos de mi parte y en cuanto a tus amigos…- intento hablar pero Issei lo cortó con más rabia

-¡Si les pones un dedo encima te juro que desearas estar en el infierno cuando apenas haya empezado!- dijo con una ira asesina

Cross solo asintió y luego se fue saltando

-A mí también me hubiera gustado hacer algo en aquel momento- dijo Cross mientras se retiraba

Issei se calmo, volvió su brazo a la normalidad y sentó en el techo de nuevo mirando hacia las estrellas

-'No te preocupes madre. Me asegurare de hacer sufrir a todos esos malditos'- pensó Issei mientras una diminuta lagrima se derramaba por su ojo

**De vuelta con los demás en la sala**

Las chicas no dejaban de llorar y Kiba intento contenerse pero fallaba miserablemente

Los Tíos de Issei intentaron contenerse también e intentar calmarlos a todos pero fue en vano ya que ellos también terminaron igual

Despues de lo que parecían ser horas todos pudieron calmarse y recuperar la compostura

-Eso fue lo que sucedió en aquel tiempo- dijo la Tía de Issei

-Despues de un tiempo Alex-san regreso a Issei a la normalidad serrando los recuerdos que tuvo desde el momento en que lo conoció y le hicimos pensar que nosotros éramos sus padres para que no supiera la verdad- dijo su Tío también algo calmado

-Pero ahora que él ha vuelto a ese estado tendrá que sufrir con esos horribles recuerdos de nuevo- dijo su Tía apunto de derramar lagrimas de nuevo

Los chicos del club parecían empezar a calmarse pero ahora tenían que idear una manera de animar a Issei para que se sienta mejor

-Tía, crees que podamos hacer algo con tal de animarlo- pregunto Rias con esperanza

Ella pareció pensar

-En ese estado hay muy pocas cosas que puedan animarlo o incluso sacarle una sonrisa pero creo que sería mejor que lo animaran de la forma en solo ustedes saben- dijo su Tía

Ellos se lo pensaron y al parecer las chicas ya tenían la idea perfecta y Kiba también se ideo una forma de levantarle el ánimo

Luego escucharon como la puerta se abría y vieron que Issei ya había regresado se le notaba decaído

Lo que él no espero fue que las 4 chicas se tiraran encima haciéndolo caer al piso

-¡Pero qué…!- grito el castaño sorprendido y luego paso tener un ligero sonrojo al ver a las chicas aferrarse fuertemente a su pecho y piernas sin dejarlo moverse en absoluto

-Etto, pasa algo chicas- dijo el castaño confundido con un ligero rubor ya que podía sentir los pechos de Rias y Akeno presionando contra el suyo

-Issei…hoy todas dormires contigo- sonrio la pelirroja y luego Issei se quedo en estado de shock

-Eh! ¡P-P-P-Pero…po-poque, e-es-este e-e-eesperen un minuto- el pobre seguía tartamudeando son parar mientras le salía humo de la cabeza hasta que no pudo mas y se desmayo

-Issei-senpai, todavía sigue siendo el mismo- dijo Koneko algo sonrojada por lo que hizo pero también feliz al ver que la idea que tuvieron hizo que Issei actuara como antes

-Bien…hora de ir a dormir- dijo Rias y luego todos fueron al cuarto de Issei excepto Kiba que decidió ir a su propia habitación

**Fin**

**Ahí lo tiene que le pareció, contare la historia de cada uno en el mismo orden en el que los puso pero eso si es toda la historia respectiva de cada uno lo cual significa que esto será laaaaaargooo**

**Pero en fin que les pareció sobre el pasado de Issei y como es que sus tios saben tanto descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	8. Codename ARES regresa al juego (Parte 1)

**WAZAAAAAA! Hey hola a todo y sena bienvenidos al octavo cap de este popular fic que ha llegado a superar las 2000 visitas eso para mi es un gran logro muchas gracias por haberme seguido durante todo este tiempo por los reviws las criticas los amigos que hice en esta pagina….¡Uy! perdón supongo que me puse sentimental pero en fin no perdamos mas el tiempo y empezemos**

**No pose nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

El Ashikabi más poderoso de la historia

Capitulo 1: Ares regresa al juego (Parte 1)

Despues del incidente en el almacén las Sekireis de Minato lo llevaron directo a la posada, no tuvieron ningún problema despues de eso, Minato aun estaba inconsciente, pero parecía que no tardaría en despertar

Los malo fue que cuando iban a ver el disco, este se rompió nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo pero tampoco pudieron hacer algo por ello

Vieron que Minato se empezó a levantar, realmente era mucho más alto, 6 pies a lo mucho, también su estructura física era algo voluminosa, no tan exagerada pero para los estándares parecía normal

Aun tenía la capucha, sus ojos ya eran normales y tampoco salía aquel humo pero aun asi seguía siendo algo intimidante

-Umm…este, em… ¡Hola!- dijo con algo de torpeza

Sin previo aviso todas las chicas se le tiraron encima y lo abrazaron con mucha fuerza, al Minato normal se le habrían quebrado algunos huesos pero a este no le iba a pasar eso

-¡Minato-san! Creímos que no volverías- dijo Musubi con preocupación

-¡Onii-chan! Por favor no te vuelvas a ir- dijo Kusano preocupada y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Minato, si vuelves a hacer eso, no te lo perdonare!- dijo Tsukiumi quien fallo en intentar ocultar su preocupación

-Ashikabi-kun, ahora es momento de que te expliques- dijo Kazehana con seriedad

En eso el abrazo se disipo y todas lo miraron con una expresión seria

-De verdad quieren saberlo…- dijo con la cara tapada por la capucha

-…En lo que me convertí- cuando lo dijo sus ojos se volvieron a tonar rojos pero menos oscuros y brillantes

Todas asintieron sin dudar

-Bien, en ese caso. Hace siete años en un callejón de Manhattan cerca del Times Square, Sahashi Minato, murió de una bala al corazón por un asaltante- dijo y todas se pusieron en shock

-Pero, antes de que su muerte fuera permanente un hombre le dio una segunda oportunidad de seguir en este mundo con la condición de ayudarlo y también a costa de un precio a pagar…- hizo uno pausa para luego morderse el labio inferior

-…Su Humanidad- dijo con algo de amargura

-Ese hombre era Mercer ¿verdad?- dijo Miya con seriedad

-Asi es, de no ser por él, yo habría muerto hace años- dijo Minato con algo de felicidad

-Ya veo, supongo que lo juzgamos mal despues de todo- dijo Tsukiumi

-Asi es, Aniki parecerá algo aterrador pero el realmente puede ser una buena persona- dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien, ahora que harás Minato-san- dijo Musubi curiosa

-Bueno, supongo me esforzare para ser el Minato que ustedes conocen, les parece- dijo con un poco de duda

-Bien, pero primero quítate la capucha-dijo Kazehana

Minato se puso nervioso por eso y las chicas parecían curiosas de porque

-En serio debo de hacerlo- dijo nervioso

-Si vas a ser el Minato que nosotras vemos tendrás que quitártela- dijo Musubi

-Bien- dijo y luego lentamente se la empezó a quitar

Cuando se la quito las chicas lo empezaron a examinar, estaba pálido y sus ojos se volvieron de un celeste bastante claro y por ultimo su cabello era más erizado y largo con un color negro que parcia como si estuvieran viendo el cielo en la noche

-Eso es todo- dijo el todavía incomodo ya que ellas se lo quedaron mirando de forma casi penetrante

-'Por alguna razón, me siento expuesto sin mi capucha'- pensó con fastidio y algo de amargura

-Otra cosa, porque ahora eres más alto- dijo Matsu con curiosidad pero en realidad desde que el regreso no ha dejado de mirar sus abdominales que estaban bastante bien construidos

-Bueno, cuando el Blacklight, ingresa en los sistemas de su huésped este debe reformar su cuerpo para mayor comodidad y facilidad del usuario, aunque también puedo reformar mi cuerpo a mi antojo si lo deseo- dijo Minato las únicas que no entendieron fueron Musubi y Kusano pero eso es normal despues de todo las 2 son como niñas, una más que la otra y lo sorprendente es que esa era Musubi

-Interesante, puedes mostrarnos- dijo Miya con curiosidad

-Supongo- dijo Minato dudoso

Los zarcillos recorrieron su cuerpo y vieron que se empezaba a achicar hasta el tamaño de Kusano, luego los zarcillos retrocedieron y vieron a un Minato de 8 años frente a ellas

-Con esto es suficiente- dijo y su voz también era el de un niño

Las chicas se sonrojaron en especial Matsu que se le tiro encima y luego lo abrazo con fuerza despues de todo uno de sus mayores fetiches es el shotacon

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Luego escucharon una especie de sollozo. Matsu bajo la mirada y vio que Minato tenía unas cuantas lagrimas

-Matsu-Oneechan, eso duele- dijo con una inocencia brutal y con una mueca infantil

Matsu le empezó a soltar sangre de la nariz a chorros. Y luego se desmallo gritando "¡Moe!", y Minato se levanto con una expresión de satisfacción

-Siempre funciona- dijo haciendo el signo de la paz

Los zarcillos lo recorrieron hasta que volvió a su estatura normal. Se cruzo de brazos con una actitud presumida

-También tengo una resistencia ilimitada, super fuerza, velocidad y habilidades de regeneración, sin importar que me hagan mi cuerpo se curara al instante, ni veneno ni cualquier otra enfermedad me afectan- dijo presumido

Kusano y Musubi lo miraran con admiración e incredibilidad con estrellas en los ojos

Las demás no sabían que mas preguntar ya que el pareció haberlo dicho todo, excepto una cosa

-Has matado a personas- dijo Miya con seriedad

Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta pero ellas sabían la respuesta, sabían que Minato jamás sería capaz de…

-Solo soldados de la Marina y Blackwatch ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Minato con facilidad y como si no fuera la gran cosa

Se quedaron en shock, no solo porque lo admitió si no por la gran facilidad con la que lo hizo

-Que tantos- dijo Kazehana con seriedad y realmente preocupada ella lo conoció desde hace poco pero aun asi sabía que él no era capaz de algo asi aunque despues de todo lo que paso empezaba a dudarlo

Minato no parecía serio más bien se sentía más cómodo con este tipo de preguntas, como si fueran más fáciles de responder

-Veamos…Hummmm. No recuerdo, perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo- dijo de forma cómica y despreocupada

Ahora no sabían ni como mirarlo, simplemente dijo que si ha matado gente y por la forma en que lo hacía parecía que no fuera la gran cosa

-Te…arrepientes- dijo Tsukiumi, pero esta vez preocupada

Minato pareció enojado por la pregunta

-Por que debería de arrepentirme, todos ellos se lo merecían, yo los mataba para luego rescatar a la gente inocente que estos mantenían prisioneros para sus experimentos, incluso yo fui un sujeto de prueba y créeme no fue agradable- dijo cada vez con más enojo

-¡Me ataron a una mesa de metal y durante 3 semanas me estuvieron cortando y abriendo con una maldita sierra solo para saber que tenía dentro y despues usarlo para hacer daño a todo el mundo! ¡Mis hermanos, yo y Aniki, somos los únicos seres en la tierra a los que el virus Blacklight no transforma en monstruos si no en mega humanos! ¡Nosotros tenemos lo que la Blackwatch quiere y dárselo, solo empeoraría las cosas, ya que una vez que tangan el virus, empezaran una Tercer Guerra Mundial, usando una amenaza viral que podría ponerle fin a toda la vida en la tierra, o la venderían al mejor líder nacional y empezarían una carrera armamentística con armas Biorgánicas!- dijo cada vez mas enojado, sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre pero más aterrador

-¡Y la única manera de evitar que eso pase! **¡ES MATARLOS A TODOS!-** dijo mientras saco sus garras y sus dientes ahora eran una hilera de colmillos afilados

Minato recogió una bocanada de aire, sus brazos regresaron a la normalidad, parecía que estaba hiperventilándose, aunque no tiene pulmones

Luego pareció que se calmo

-Lo siento por eso…iré a dormir- dijo arrepentido mientras una sombra cubría su rostro y luego fue a su habitación sin decir absolutamente nada. Las chicas parecían arrepentidas porque de alguna manera, forzaron a su amado a hablarles de un tema muy duro para el de su pasado

**A la mañana siguiente**

Musubi, estaba haciendo la cena, Miya había salido, Kazehana estaba bebiendo cerca de la puerta trasera, Kusano miraba la tele; durante todo lo que paso, ni Kagari ni Uzume se presentaron ya que nunca aparecieron aquella noche

Pero cuando aparecieron vieron las distintas expresiones de preocupación en cada una de las chicas y cuando les preguntaron se quedaron en shock por lo qué ha pasado hasta ahora. Minato estaba aun en su habitación, se reusaba a salir despues de la forma en la que se puso ayer, incluso les dijo que no necesitaba comer, no estuvo en el desayuno y las chicas dudaban que fuera a estar en el almuerzo

Para su sorpresa el finalmente salió solo para ver la tele y despejar la cabeza un rato. Las noticias anunciaban que despues del escape que hubo tuvieron que fortificar la seguridad y fortalecer la barricada

-'Podria fácilmente destruir esas barricadas y acabar con todos los soldados sin problemas'- pensó Minato con una ligera mueca

-'Tengo ganas de destrozar algo, hay muchos helicópteros por ahí patrullando, si destruyo uno o 2 tal vez no se den cuenta'- pensó Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Minato-san!- llamo Musubi que estaba en la cocina

Minato fue directo a la cocina para ver a Musubi sobre un banquillo y parecía intentar coger algo

-¿Qué sucede, Musubi-chan?- dijo el pelinegro mientras la veía seguir tratando de alcanzar algo

-Hay algo que necesito pero no lo alcanzo- dijo mientras seguía estirando los brazos

-Déjame, ayudarte- dijo Minato mientras se acercaba

-Muchas gracias- dijo la castaña agradecida pero cuando se iba a bajar perdió el equilibrio y cayó justo encima d Minato, sus pechos se clavaron en su cara aunque este no reacciono demasiado

-L-Lo siento- dijo Musubi apenada

-'No sé que debería de hacer, que haría el Minato normal'- pensó confuso

Despues se levantaron y Musubi empezó a cortar algunos vegetales

-Ya veo, harás el almuerzo, hoy- pregunto Minato incluso si no necesita comer en sus memorias el sabia que la comida Musubi era increíble

-Sí. La casera no está asi que lo hare yo- dijo ella

-Quieres que te ayude- pregunto Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro, puedes pelar las cebollas y las papas- dijo Musubi

Minato transformo su pulgar en una de sus cuchillas y empezó a pelar las cebollas sin problemas

-Tus poderes pueden servir para muchas otras cosas Minato-san- dijo Musubi con una dulce sonrisa

-Sí, supongo- dijo Minato mientras seguía pelando la cebolla aunque tenía una expresión bastante deprimida

-'Yo soy un arma…pero tal vez…solo tal vez pueda hacer algo más que destruir y matar, hehe, sería como un sueño'-

Musubi se dio cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima se desplazo por uno de sus ojos

-Eh, Minato-san, déjame ayudarte- dijo Musubi mientras sacaba un pañuelo

-Eh, gracias- dijo Mientras veía a la cara

-'Debo admitirlo, Musubi es bastante linda'- pensó Minato mientras la examinaba incluso si ahora no era del todo como su antiguo yo era todavía sentía atracción por su compañeras

-¡Es injusto que solo sea Mu-chan!- dijo Kusano que había aparecido en la concina también y ella se termino por aferrar al brazo de Minato, aunque al ser más alto tuvo que saltar para poder agarrarlo

-Yo también quiero ayudar- dijo ella molesta mientras hacia un puchero

-Pero…estamos usando cuchillos y fuego, asi que es peligroso- advirtió Minato pero parece que ella solo renegó

-¡Deja que yo me encargue de esto!- dijo Musubi con determinación

Kusano solo empezó a gruñir con ira

-Dejaremos que nos ayudes, la próxima vez, asi que…- intento calmarla

Aun despues de lo que paso, Minato aun tenía cierta preocupación en cuanto a los ataques irracionales de Kusano con su desorden emocional, usando las plantas

-Kuu, también quiere, ayudar- dijo llena de ira y enseguida las raíces de las cebollas empezaron a crecer sin control y Kusano seguía gruñendo

-Los vegetales están creciendo- dijo Musubi inocentemente

-Kuu-chan, ya detente- dijo Minato que intento calmarla

Luego escucharon una risa y vieron que era Matsu que estaba escondida en el techo observando la escena

-Definitiva esta es una explosión de energía producida por los grandes celos de Kusano-tan- dijo ella mientras seguía mirando la escena

-Como subiste ahí. Eso no importa, deja de reírte y haz algo- dijo Minato mientras los vegetales seguían creciendo

El se rehusó a usar sus poderes a menos que se trate de una situación realmente peligrosa e importante…o cuando se aburra o pierda la paciencia

Matsu se empezó a bajar pero en eso una raíz la agarra y la lleva de carrera por toda la cocina

No se sabe cómo ni cuándo pero en un momento Musubi estaba en la mesa, Minato estaba encima de ella y Matsu estaba encima de él los 3 atados por las raíces

-No me puedo mover- dijo Musubi que estaba totalmente inmovilizada

-Como debería de llamar a esto…- dijo Matsu mientras analizaba la situación

-"Esposos jugando a la esclavitud en la cocina por la tarde"- dijo ella

-No le des un titulo tan pervertido- dijo Minato molesto

-'A este paso, voy a cortar todas estas hiervas, aunque Kuu-chan este mirando'- Pensó molesto por la situación en la que se encontró

Y para colmo llego Tsukiumi

-¡Todos ustedes! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo cuando aun es de dia…?- dijo obviamente molesta

-¡Minato! ¡Dejando a tu verdadera esposa atrás…y-y haciendo tales actos pervertidos!- dijo cada vez más molesta

-Asi que para ti parece que estamos jugando- dijo Minato a un molesto

Tsukiumi empezó a gruñir

-¡Celebración de agua!- dijo ella mientras una gran cantidad de agua se reunía en sus manos

-¡Tsukiumi-tan! ¡No uses agua! ¡Eso solo hará que las plantas crezcan más!- advirtió Matsu

Pero ella no la escucho y lanzo el ataque

**Fuera de la posada**

Desde afuera se podía ver una gran raíz salir desde la casa

-¿Eh?- dijo Miya confundida por el estruendo

**Dentro de la posada**

-Ya veo- dijo Miya mientras veía la escena

Ahora Tsukiumi también estaba atada junto a Minato y las otras

-Lo siento casera, el almuerzo aun no está listo- se disculpo Musubi

-Musubi-chan. Eso no es por lo que deberías de pedir disculpas- dijo Minato cabizbajo y al borde de un colapso

En eso una máscara de demonio apareció detrás de Miya asustando a todas menos a Minato

-Ese tipo de impuros y desagradables juegos están prohibidos en la Posada Izumo- dijo Miya con frialdad

-Ya no más- dijo Minato molesto

Del cuerpo de Minato salieron cientos de cuchillas que cortaron las raíces por completo

-Haaa, libertad- dijo Minato aliviado y las cuchillas regresaron a su cuerpo

Despues de ese incidente tuvieron que limpiar y sacar las raíces

Minato fácilmente pudo cargar las raíces más grandes y pesadas

-¡Increíble! Minato-san eres bastante fuerte- dijo Musubi asombrada de cómo Minato pudo cargar la raíz gigante con una mano

-Y eso no es nada- dijo y luego puso la raíz sobre su dedo y la empezó a girar como si fuera un balón de baloncesto

-Increible- dijeron todas y entonces Minato lanzo la raíz al cielo

Transformo sus brazos en garras, dio un gran salto y cuando estuvo enfrente de la raíz la empezó a cortar hasta que quedo hecho cubitos

Minato cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y detrás de él cayeron los cubitos de los vegetales

Luego de eso empezaron a sembrar unas cuantas zanahorias que eran enormes, Minato uso su Hammerfist para hacer un enorme agujero y poner la zanahoria gigante en él y luego empezó a regarla junto con Kusano

Despues de un rato Musubi y Kusano terminaron de hacer el almuerzo

Y en el pasillo Minato estaba con un enorme plato lleno de curry y arroz

-Siempre me he pregunto cómo le hacen las sekirei para que todo esto entre en sus estómagos- dijo Minato pensativo

-'Aunque yo ya no necesito comer'- pensó Minato con una ligera mueca

En eso se topo con Uzume

-Hola, Uzume-san- la saludo

-Baya, asi que es curry para el almuerzo ¿eh?- dijo ella mientras miraba el plato

En eso Musubi y Kusano llegaron también con unos platos en las manos

-Hola, Uzume-san. Buenos días- dijo Musubi mientras se unían a la conversación

-Sin embargo, no es muy tarde para el almuerzo- dijo Uzume curiosa

-Bueno, algunas cosas pasaron- dijo de forma sospechosa y mirando a Kusano que le devolvió la mirada

-Algunas cosas pasaron- dijo Kusano igual que ella

-Sí, algunas cosas- dijo Minato con una mueca

Uzume estaba confundida

-Bueno es un poco malo, con lo mucho que me encanta el curry- dijo ella molesta

-¿No vas a comer?-pregunto Musubi curiosa

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo ella

-¡Entonces, guardaremos un poco para ti!- dijo Kusano con felicidad

-En serio. Kusano realmente eres una buena chica- dijo Uzume mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Bien, entonces nos vemos- dijo mientras se despedía

-Hasta luego- dijo Musubi

Minato parecía que aun la miraba con un poco de preocupación y seriedad

-Sucede algo Minato-san- pregunto Musubi con curiosidad

-Parece que Uzume-san no se ha sentido bien últimamente- dijo Mientras las seguía viendo

-Eso crees- dijo Musubi con más curiosidad

-Espero que solo sea mi imaginación- dijo Minato con preocupación

Despues de eso Minato se acostó en el piso de la sala, totalmente aburrido

-'Estoy tan aburrido…tal vez si salgo con mi capucha puesta y destrozo algunos helicópteros quizás no me reconozcan'- pensó Minato aburrido

Se decidió y empezó a caminar directo hacia la puerta pero se encontró con Tsukiumi que al parecer también estaba a punto de salir

-Minato, a donde vas- pregunto ella

-Solo voy a caminar un rato, a despejar mi mente- mintió el

-Bien entonces iré contigo- dijo ella con determinación

-Eh, no. Si no te molesta Tsukiumi, me gustaría ir yo solo- dijo él con una ligera mueca

-Estás seguro- dijo ella con preocupación

-Sí. No te preocupes ya te dije que puedo cuidarme bien solo- dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos- dijo ella con seriedad

-Si lo sé- dijo y luego salió por la puerta

Con esa pequeña mentira, Minato fue en la dirección contraria a la que fue Tsukiumi. Con la idea de desahogarse un poco con los helicópteros del MBI

**Esa noche**

En el cielo, en la cima de una torre se encontraba arrodillada un de los seres más mortíferos de la tierra. El Prototipo Ares conocido como Minato estaba arrodillado al filo de un edificio mientras veía a la gente de abajo hacer sus cosas como si hubiera nada de qué preocuparse en el mundo y eso de alguna manera le fastidiaba no sabía porque pero tenía ganas de saltar de edificio y empezar a cortarlos a todo y hacerlos pedazos sus ojos se volvieron rojos debajo de su capucha y empezó a babear mientras se lamia los labios con una larga lengua bípeda, empezaba a tener hambre

-'Humanos…creen que están a salvo, criaturas patéticas'- pensó y luego dio un gran salto fuera de ese lugar el necesitaba una presa y algo de biomasa pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una vibración dentro de su cuerpo, miro a su abdomen para ver que se trataba de su teléfono el cual guardo dentro de su cuerpo, los zarcillos re arremolinaron y puso su mano para sacarlo y contesto la llamada

-¿Minato, estas ahí?- se trataba de Dana quien lo llamaba y el sonrió si ella lo llamaba era porque había un misión que cumplir

-¡Yo, Dana-chan de que se trata!- dijo completamente emocionado no podía esperar más quería comer quiera comer a todos los soldados de la base a la que tendría que ir

-Blackwatch está en tu ciudad, al igual que en la de los demás pero no te preocupes está controlado el caso es que en tu zona se está haciendo una recolección de sujetos para un experimento llamado "Proyecto Orion" y el científico en jefe es un tal Koening, consúmelo y encárgate de terminar el proyecto, eso es todo. Te enviare su ubicación a tu celular- la llamada termino y Minato tenía una enorme vena en su frente Blackwatch estaba de vuelta y es **su** cuidad, esos bastardos van saber lo que es bueno, aparte encontró a un "fantasma de su pasado"

-Bien, será mejor ir rapido…no quiero hacer esperar a mi "viejo amigo"- con eso el salto del edifico y empezó su carrera hacia donde el mapa de su teléfono le indicaba

**Minutos despues, Ubicación desconocida**

El peli negro aterro en la azotea de un edificio mientras veía el complejo frente a él, estaba fortificado muy bien fortificado pero aun asi se las arreglo para ir hacia un callejón en donde uno de los soldados se había quedo sentado mientras descansaba el prototipo se le acerco lentamente hasta que lo agarro del cuello y se lo rompió mientras los zarcillos salieron y consumían su carne hasta que este se fundió dentro de su cuerpo luego los zarcillos recorrieron su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él había tomado la forma del soldado, agarro su rifle y se fue caminando a la entrada, puso su mano sobre el escáner para abrir la reja y entro

Reviso el lugar y vio que la puerta estaba a solo unos cuantos metros pero había un escáner, tenía que hacerlo rapido antes de que lo detecten empezó a correr a gran velocidad y sin que ningún soldado lo viera se puso frente a la puerta de acero puso su mano sobre el escáner y en cuento la puerta se abrió camino hacia el interior

**Dentro de la base**

Minato (disfrazado) entro a la base que estaba repleta de científicos con trajes de contención azul y amarillo y otros que solo tenían batas blancas y habían algunos soldados Blackwatch los cuales de solo verlos tenía ganas de hacerlos pedazos pero tenía que concentrarse en su misión se fue directo a una puerta en la que decía

"Oficina del Dr. Koenig"

El sonrió detrás de la máscara y entro en la oficina y cuando lo hizo vio al tipo el cual estaba calvo pero tenía unas largas patillas y barba canosa, el quito su disfraz mientras sacaba sus garras y este al escuchar el sonido del metal se dio la vuelta para ver con gran shock y miedo

-Hola Koening…me recuerdas- dijo con una gran y retorcida sonrisa mientras sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y sus se volvieron rojos como la sangre

-¡¿M-M-MINATO?!...Eh…hehehe…q-que agradable sorpresa, verte- el estaba nervioso por completo mientras empezó a sudar mucho pero a el no le importo aunque decidió jugar con él un rato

-**Como has estado desde aquella vez- **su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia mientras frotaba sus garras haciendo que estas sacaran chispas

(Ya saben a lo Freddy Kruger XD)

El doctor se puso cada vez más nervioso

-E…Espera se que estas enojado pero tienes que entender, trate de ayudarte- dijo cada vez más nervioso hasta que se topo con la punta de su escritorio

Minato parecía que cuando dijo eso empezó a contener el aliento

-¡Tu! ¡¿Ayudarme?!...¡HAHAHAHA! ¡GAAHAHAHAHA!- el empezó a reírse completamente fuera de sus sentidos

-¡LO UNICO QUE HICISTE FUE VER DETRAS UN CRISTAS EL COMO ME INCINERABAN! ¡¿Y DICES QUE ME QUERIAS AYUDAR?! ¡NO ME JODAS!- el se volvió a reir con una locura casi enfermiza

-¡E-Espera Minato…y-yo estoy con Mercer, puedo ayudarte!- el sonaba casi desesperado y el peli negro se detuvo en seco mientras su cara se volvió seria

-En que y como estoy seguro de que dices la verdad- el estaba dudoso conocía a Koening lo suficiente es el tipo de rata que se esconde detrás de la más grande con tal de que lo protejan

-¡Escúchame! ¡Escúchame por favor! Gentek me obliga a trabajar pare ellos, estoy de tu parte y de Mercer-

Minato se lo quedo mirando durante un breve periodo de tiempo

-Bien te creo, pero no hagas nada estúpido. Sabes algo del "Proyecto Orion"- el científico sonrió para molestia del prototipo pero luego él se dirigió a su computadora y empezó a teclear algunas cosas mientras le mostraba algunas imágenes y él se acerco a mirarla

-Gentek está creando…¿Cómo describirlo?...¡Son Super Soldados y van a enviarlos a atacarlos, a todos ¿Aunque quizá puedas detenerlos si actúas inmediatamente?- el prototipo se empezó a alejar pensando todavía si esto era buena idea pero aun asi necesitaba hacer eso

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- le dijo mientras lo miraba con cierta cantidad de ira

El solo puso su mano en su hombro mientras lo conducía a la puerta

-Por favor déjame ayudarte, si no la culpa acabara conmigo-

El se lo quedo mirando todavía enojado recordando lo que este bastardo hizo pero Aniki siempre dijo que la misión es primero además quien sabe lo que pasara si esas cosas llegan a deambular por la ciudad. Nadie estará a salvo

-Si dices la verdad, seguiremos hablando- le dijo de forma amenazante

El solo le tomo el hombro y lo condujo a la salida

-¡Por favor el tiempo es vital! ¡El investigador jefe es el Doctor David Burg! ¡Rapido!- el peli negro solo salió de la oficina para luego hacer su camino fuera de la base evadiendo los detectores virales

**Unos minuto despues**

Minato estaba en una carretera cerraba mientras miraba a lo lejos el lugar donde se desarrolla el proyecto sin más empezó la carrera pero entonces sintió un vibración dentro de su cuerpo y saco su teléfono para ver que se trataba de Dana

-¿Y bien? ¿Consumiste al tipo y averiguaste que es el Proyecto Orion?- le pregunto a lo que este contesto con cierto grado de disgusto

-No, el dijo que estaba de nuestro lado-

-Ya veo, y de que trata el proyecto-

-Un monton de super soldados mutantes que quieren darnos caza a ti y al resto- dijo con enojo mientras saltaba otra casa

-¡Esos hijos de puta! ¡Tratan de traer de vuelta a los D-Codes!- dijo está sorprendida y enojada

-Eso no suena bien, como sea debo darme prisa- el empezó a planear en el aire hasta que diviso el techo de uno de los edificios y luego aterrizo con un sonido sordo pero dejando un pequeño cráter bajo sus pies luego cambio a su disfraz

-Bien doctor estoy en el sitio, debo decir que esto esta demasiado activo para mi gusto- dijo molesto ya que el lugar estaba lleno de soldados pero al menos no había tanques pero también diviso algunas maquinas raras en los tejados del lugar

-Era de esperar, si consigues inutilizar sus sistemas de comunicaciones no podrán pedir refuerzos- dijo y Minato se quedo mirando una de las maquinas frente a el, se encogió de hombros por un momento mientras la miraba

-'Como la voy a inutilizar'- se quedo pensando hasta que se harto ya que estaba perdiendo tiempo

-'¡A la mierda! ¡Plan B! ¡REVENTARLO A PUTAZOS!'-

En seguida cambio a Hammerfist y empezó a golearlo una y otra vez hasta que este término por explotar llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la base soltando la alarma y el estado de Minato cambio a rojo luego el se alejo y salto a la siguiente torre

-¡Aquí Snake2-0-1 el objetivo a destruido la torre 1! ¡Repito el objetivo a destruido la torre 1! ¡Over!-

Minato aterrizo en la siguiente estación y empezó a golpear el artefacto de comunicaciones hasta que este también termino por explotar

RED CROW: ¡Recibido el objetivo esta a tiro! ¡Repito eliminen al objetivo inmediatamente!

-'¡Suerte con eso bastardos!'-

El sato para dirigirse a la siguiente estación

Dr. Burg: ¡Aquí Burg! ¡Preparad a Orion para el combate!

Minato llego a la otra estación y empezó a golpea la estación con su Hammerfist hasta que esta termino por explotar igual que las otras pero cuando bajo a ir por la otra vio que a lo lejos algo salto y aterrizo casi frente a él era grande quizá de unos 2 metros, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una armadura y cerca de su boca tenía unos tubos de color celeste

?:¡Codename Ares! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!

-¿El proyecto Orion?- dijo este sorprendido pero a la vez preparado

Orion:¡Voluntario del Proyecto Orion! ¡Tú mataste a mis compañeros! ¡Pero ahora puedo hacer lo mismo contigo!

El super soldado cargo a toda velocidad hacia Minato y este puso los brazos en forma defensiva y cuando este salto para darle un golpe el peli negro activo sus escudos y cuando el golpeo una serie de espinas lo perforaron y lo mandaron hacia un par de metras hacia atrás y Minato al ver que aun seguía aturdió lo agarro de la cintura y lo elevo en el aire para luego chocarlo directo al piso creando un gran cráter

-¡¿Oye Koening no dijiste que el Proyecto Orion aun no estaba activo?!- le grito a través del comunicador

-Eso es correcto- dijo relajado

-¡¿ENTONCES CONTRA QUIEN MIERDA ESTOY PELEANDO?!- le grito mientras bloqueo otro golpe del super soldado luego cambio a garras y empezó a cortarlo sin parar y también estaba bloqueando sus golpe con sus escudos y cuando finalmente lo volvió a aplastar contra el piso vio que estaba débil y aturdido, Minato le clavo ambas garras y lo levanto sobre el aire para luego partirlo por la mitad mientras la sangre, los intestinos y otros órganos eran consumido por su zarcillos, el pelinegro podía sentir como todas sus reservas eran llenadas por la gran cantidad de biomasa que consumió de ese sujeto

-'¡Mierda! ¡Debo conseguir un poco mas de eso!- pensó completamente animado y cargado de energía

SOLDADO: ¡Orion ha caido! ¡Abatid al enemigo!

-¡Venga!-

Minato empezó a cortar y consumir a todos los soldados que estaba a su alrededor estaba perdido entre el derramamiento de sangre y el sentimiento de revenar la carne de la Blackwatch que casi olvido porque estaba aquí se dirgio a la esquina de la base en donde estaban los demás generadores, cambio a Hammerfist y empezó a golpearlos con fuerza para romperlos

SOLDADO: ¡Doctor Burg! ¡El objetivo esta saboteando la subestación!

DOCTOR BURG: ¡Deténganlo! ¡No podemos perder la instalación!

Minato seguía golpeando hasta que exploto y siguió con la otra que estaba en el lado Este de la base empezó a correr y también destrozo a algunos soldados que se pusieron en su camino hasta que llego a la subestación y empezó a golpearla con sus grandes puños una y otra vez hasta que esta también exploto luego fue por la que estaba al lado y empezó a golpearla una y otra vez hasta que esta exploto también y por último se dirigió a la ultima que estaba sobre un pequeño almacén

SOLDADO: ¡El Proyecto Orion está en peligro! ¡Evacuando a todo el personal!

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que este era mas grande que los otros aun asi no perdió tiempo y empezó golpear una y otra vez pero al darse cuenta de que casi no le hacía daño decidió dar un gran salto y luego cayó en picada hacia el piso y cuando hizo impacto una serie de enormes púas de color rojo y negro salieron del piso empalando a soldados y destruyendo por completo la subestación

-¡ASI ME GUSTA VERLOS PERRAS!-

Pero su victoria no duro mucho cuando del techo del otro edificio saltaron otros 2 de esos super soldados, impactaron contra el piso y dirigieron sus miradas a el encapuchado el cual solo frunció el seño bajo su capucha

-¡¿Cuántos de estos hijos de puta hay aquí!?- grito con enojo mientras cambiaba a sus garras y fue directo hacia ellos pero antes se le acurrio una idea

-Veamos si pueden con esto…- dijo mientras se inclino ligeramente de rodillas mientras una gran cantidad de zarcillos se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, los super soldados estaba a punto de embestirlo pero antes de eso Minato levanto los puños y golpe el piso creando una poderosa onda de choque que levanto a los super soldados en el aire junto con todo lo que había alrededor y luego Minato se enderezo mientras unos grandes tentáculos saliero disparados de su cuerpo

-¡TRAGENSE ESTO! ¡DEVASTADOR!-

Los grandes tentáculos hicieron pedazos todo lo que estaba en su camino y los super soldados terminaron partidos en diferente partes al igual que el resto que estaba en su rango de destrucción y al final toda la base entera se sumió en una gran explosión dejando todo el lugar desolado donde solo quedaban los cadáveres de los soldados y los restos del fuego que produjo la explosión

Una vez terminado escapo de la base sin problemas y cambio de disfraz mientras nadie lo veía en un callejón

{Nivel de detección: Amarillo}

Despues de escapar empezó a buscar un lugar seguro para hablar, empezó a correr hasta que encontró un lugar perfecto debajo de un puente, saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar el numero del doctor despues de unos segundos la imagen del doctor pareció en la pantalla

-¡Minato!- grito alterado

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-

-Es sobre el Proyecto Orion…¡He descubierto la ubicación de su campo de pruebas!- dijo cada vez mas emocionado

-Mándame las coordenadas- dijo y el empezó a teclear varias cosas en su computadora

-¡Enseguida! ¡Si eres lo bastante rapido es posible que consigas destruir todo el programa!- dijo y enseguida las imágenes del estadio abandonado apreciaron en su teléfono con imágenes de algunos contenedores rejas de contención y algunos soldados

-¡Vale gracias doctor!- con eso el corto la transmisión

-'¡Es momento de poner fin a esta fiesta!'- pensó mientras dio un gran salto en dirección hacia el estadio

**FIN**

**YAY el cap 8 esta listo y lo siento si pensaban que esta iba a ser sobre Issei pero si leyeron la nota del cap anterior sabran que iba a contar la historia de todos pero de forma aleatoria aunque si habrá cierta cotinuidad pero aun asi espero que lo disfruten la parte 2 estara lista en unos días asi que esperen por favor**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	9. Codename ARES regresa al juego (Parte 2)

**Yo! Hello a todos gente aquí les habla Inferno999 que les trae la segunda parte del capítulo anterior que quedo inconcluso, la razón era que ya era tarde y necesitaba dormir por eso lo deje hasta ahí pero hora les traigo el cap completo y espero que lo disfrute, este es el cap 9 de esta popular saga asi que solo para no hacer la cosa mas larga, sin mas preámbulos**

**No pose nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

LETRAS MAYUSCULAS: soldados hablando por los comunicadores

Letras subreyadas: secuencia de memoria

El Ashikabi más poderoso de la historia

Capitulo 1: Ares regresa al juego (Parte 2)

**Esa Noche**

Minato se encontró corriendo por las calles de la ciudad mientras la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza desde hace rato pero el simplemente la ignoro, ahora tenía un trabajo que hacer pero aun asi se seguía preguntando porque el doctor lo estaba ayudando él lo conocía desde hace mucho lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba tramando al ayudarlo a destruir este proyecto pero que ganaría con esto, quizá a cambiado despues de su primer encuentro

-'Todavía no estoy seguro de confiar en él, despues de lo que paso'-

**Flashback, varios años antes**

Atado en una mesa de acero podemos ver a un joven de cabello negro con una ropa bastante desgastada y harapienta pero además de eso podemos ver que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes contusiones y moretones, el joven tenía una mirada casi muerta y vacía, como si hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir como si todo lo que le estaba pasando era lo que le esperaba y que nadie iba a venir a ayudarlo, una de las puertas que estaba en la habitación se abrió y el joven ladeo la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, era una especie de hombre con un traje de de color azul con una visera de color negro que tapaba su cara, el científico se acerco a una mesa y tomo una especie de escarpelo y se acerco al joven

-Dia 35, el paciente no ha mostrado resistencia, empezando la disección del sujeto infectado con el variante DX-1118 C – el sujeto puso la punta de la cuchilla cerca de su pecho y empezó a hacer un corte que va desde el punto de medio de su pecho hasta la mitad de sus abdominales dejando una gran apertura que empezaba a sangrar pero el joven no pareció sentirlo en absoluto, parecía que estaba acostumbrado

Desde la parte superior de la sala se podía ver un gran cristal de color verde con rejas de metal para protegerla, detrás de esa ventana estaba algunos soldados con trajes negros y mascaras de gas pero los que estaban mirando la escena eran un hombre adulto con cabello castaño y unas patillas del mismo color con una bata de laboratorio blanca, a su lado estaba un hombre adulto que tenía la cabeza rapada, tenía un traje negro de protección con un chaleco antibalas y en sus manos tenía 2 guates con un pequeño aparato parecido a un comunicador, el científico tenía una expresión de inseguridad y algo de preocupación

-Coronel Rooks…y-yo no estoy muy seguro de esto, algo pasa con él, no se ha puesto agresivo ni nada…tengo un mal presentimiento- se dirigió al soldado pero este solo frunció el seño pero sin dejar de ver asi la autopsia

-Quizá…pero creo que asi es mejor, más fácil de manejar-

El científico se puso un poco palido mientras su compañero seguía realizando la autopsia sin ningún problema

Desde que lo capturaron ha sido agresivo y contener su fuerza no fue nada sencillo pero lo bueno era que no había mutado lo suficiente como para representar un problema como el resto de esos monstruos aun asi ha cometido varias bajas al no ser lo suficientemente cuidadosos ya que aun inmovilizado era capaz de atacar con sus zarcillos y dejar hechos pedazos a los que estaban cerca pero con el tiempo fueron capaces de crear medidas de seguridad para que eso nunca vuelva a ocurrir, los 2 vieron en la parte baja que el científico había dejado de cortar con el bisturí, los soldados empezaron a verlo porque había parado si nadie le había dado ninguna orden de hacerlo

-¡Oye! ¡Qué pasa, la operación aun no termina!- le grito un soldado pero este no respondió ya que empezó a temblar un poco mientras su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar y sin previo aviso en su espalda, en su uniforme se empezaba a teñir un circulo de color rojo que lentamente estaba haciéndose cada vez más oscuro y sin aviso de su espalda salió disparado una mano junto con un gran chorro de sangre en su mano tenía algo que aun estaba palpitando, se trataba del corazón del científico el cual aplasto con fuerza y un material de color negro y rojo exudado de su mano empezó a consumir cada parte de la sangre y restos del órgano arrocado

Cuando el cuerpo del científico cayó al piso pudieron ver como las ataduras del sujeto se habían roto y este se empezó a enderezar lentamente hasta que estaba sentado en la mesa de operaciones y cada una de sus heridas era lentamente cerrada debido al consumo de materia de viva, sin previo aviso unos grandes zarcillos salieron de su espalda que se dirigieron al cuerpo de sujeto que había matado, los zarcillos se enterraron en su carne y la rasgaban lentamente mientras consumían la sangre y cualquier otro órgano que estaba a su alcance, los tentáculos de color rojo y negro levantaron el cuerpo y lo llevaron hacia su portador hasta que este lo había absorbido por completo, todas sus heridas habían sido serradas y su cuerpo restablecido, todos los soldados vieron con miedo cuando el esbozo una gran sonrisa

-¡Rapido! ¡Todos acribillen a ese hijo puta hasta que no quede nada!- grito el coronel desde el panel de control y el sujeto empezó a formar una sonrisa cada vez más amplia mientras sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo oscuro, la alarma empezó a sonar mientras que los soldados bajaron y apuntaron sus armas directo hacia el sujeto

-¡Tragate esto! ¡Fenómeno!- grito un soldado mientas soltaba toda la ranura de balas de su metralleta sobre el monstruo frente a el

El joven seguía sonriendo de forma demencial mientras las balas penetraban su carne, en sus brazos su abdomen y en su cara hasta que el arma del soldado se quedo sin balas forzándolo a recargar pero en tal solo una milésima de segundo el joven ya estaba frente a él y sus heridas habían desaparecido el soldado amplio la mirada bajo su máscara y el pelinegro le dio un poderoso golpe que lo rajo del estomago al cuello haciendo que los órganos y otros intestinos salieran regados al igual que los chorros de sangre que cayeron sobre el prototipo, este solo se lamio los labios mientras sus zarcillos empezaron a consumir el cuerpo del soldado hasta que este se funciono con el suyo

-¡M-Maldito! ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡TOMA! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- uno de los capitanes enloqueció y empezó a disparar contra él con todo lo que tenia pero el solo seguía sonriendo mientras y luego en sus brazos se empezó a acumular los zarcillos y estos se arremolinaron a su alrededor mientras cambiaban su forma, en sus brazos empezaron a formarse picos de apariencia metálica mientras que sus manos empezaron a expandirse y sus dedos se empezaron a formar en algo punzante mientras crecían y uno de los dedos se empezaba a desaparecer hasta que estos se convirtieron en 4 pares de garras afiladas, el se puso en el piso inclinándose como un animal en sus cuatro patas, no era más bien como un cazador mirando atentamente a su presa sin quitarle el ojo de enzima, los soldados estaban cediendo contra su miedo al ver a este monstruo pero ya era demasiado tarde

-**¡RWAAAAAA!- **el bestial grito hizo que se le pusiera la sangre helada mientras que el monstruo dio un salto con sus garras extendidas listas para cortar a través de la carne de cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente como un animal salvaje con una hambre que debe ser saciada con su sangre

En la parte superior, el científico y el coronel vieron casi perturbados la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos el pelinegro había devorado y mutilado a todo lo que estaba dentro de la sala, haciendo a todos y cada uno de ellos pedazos y separarlos piezas por piezas o consumirlos con sus zarcillos e incluso se comió a un soldado arrancando la carde con sus propios dientes era repulsivo a la vista

-Esto…se ha salido de control- dijo el científico que estaba horrorizado por la sangrienta escena

El coronel Rooks solo frunció el seño

-Asi es, es momento de detener esto- dijo mientras apretaba unos botones en su comunicador y luego puso uno de sus dedos en su pido

-Aquí Rooks…incineren a ese bicho antes de que nos cause más problemas-

SOLDADO: ¡Yes sir!

-'Supongo que hasta aquí llegaste…Minato'- pensó el doctor al ver como los agujeros en el piso empezaron a brillar y el cuanto al pelinegro el estaba más concentrado en partir en pedazos a los soldados que no se dio cuenta de que los agujeros en el piso estaban a punto de explotar pero aun asi antes de que se diera cuenta….

**¡BOOM!**

Toda la sala exploto en un mar de fuego y el joven dentro también todo se inundo en llamas consumiendo todo y a todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo a los soldados y cualquier otra persona dentro, lo único que quedo fue en cuerpo carbonizado del pelinegro en el suelo completamente inerte, todo su abdomen estaba carbonizado al igual que su cara y su cráneo, unos soldados se le acercaron sin dejar de apuntar sus armas contra él hasta que uno por el miedo y la presión le disparo una ronda de su metralleta solo para estar seguro que estaba neutralizado

-¡Señor! ¡Parce que el objetivo esta neutralizado!- pero no mas lejos de la realidad es que cuando termino la frase el soldado fue levantado por el cuello mientras miraba fijamente a la cara completamente desfigurada del monstruo la cual trato de esbozar una repugnante sonrisa sin previo aviso el monstruo lanzo al soldado contra el piso mientras que los zarcillos empezaron a consumirlo hasta que su cuerpo se disolvió en el suyo, los zarcillos recorrieron el cuerpo del monstruo y cuando desaparecieron el pelinegro había regresado a la normalidad junto con todas sus heridas

Antes de que el otro soldado pudiera hacer algo Minato ya lo había agarrado del cuello y lo suspendió en el aire y lo tiro al piso con fuerza y empezó a golpearlo hasta que rompió su cráneo y empezó a consumirlo al igual que el otro una vez curado dirigió su mirada hacia la cabina que estaba en frente, agarro la mesa de operaciones y la arranco del piso para luego tirarla con fuerza hacia la ventana y cuando impacto dejo un gran agujero, Minato dio un salto y cayo directo en el hueco de la cabina, evadió los disparos de todos y salió del edificio

Luego todo se volvió blanco

**De vuelta al presente**

Minato negó con la cabeza no necesitaba que sus vejas memorias volvieran a interponerse en sus objetivos pero aun asi se seguía preguntando cómo es que ese bastardo lo está ayudando con esto pero aun asi le hizo más fácil el trabajo, empezó a saltar desde otro desde otro edificio hasta que llego a ver el estadio más adelante pero tenía curiosidad de qué clase de cosas hacían ahí, si bien es un campa de contención aun asi que era lo que tenían estos "Orion" que hacía que fueran tan poderosos, lo más seguro es que el doctor tenga las respuestas a esa pregunta

Minato cayó en la acera mientras encendía el intercomunicador

-Te importaría decirme para que sirve técnicamente ese campo de pruebas- le pregunto al doctor en la línea

-Bueno esos super soldados que combatiste eran sola la fase uno…la fase 2 consistía en fusionar el suero existente con ADN extraído de…eh, um…bueno…de ti- dijo haciendo a Minato casi resbalarse de la azotea en la que estaba

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- grito casi eufórico el que tengan sus muestras no puede ser bueno, en lo mas mínimo

-Bueno la mayoría de muestras fueron destruidas en el complejo Orion, pero aun les queda un soldado de fase 2 en el campo de pruebas- dijo algo preocupado y Minato había logrado llegar hasta un borde del estadio dio un gran salto y aterrizo justo en el filo del techo

-Ya veremos- dijo realmente enojado

Luego de haber llegado se asomo para ver el lugar y se sorprendió mucho, había detectores virales por doquier, soldados, jaulas de contención para infectados, tanques y justo en casi el centro había el cadáver de un Brawler y a su lado había un super soldado pero este se veía diferente, parte de sus brazos y hombros estaban deformados con una especie de capa viscosa de color amarillo y verde con partes negras y rojas, brillan ligeramente

-Vaya operación que han montado aquí- dijo asombrado al ver toda la base

-¡Recuerda! ¡Tu objetivo principal es el soldado Orion de fase 2! ¡Si no lo eliminas Burg podrá replicar su ADN y utilizarlo para continuar con sus experimentos!-

Minato se había fijado únicamente en el super soldado que tenía esa apariencia tan distintiva y repulsiva que sus demás compañeros no tenían y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Descuida…será el primero en caer- cambio sus manos en garras y dio un gran salto para caer directo en el soldado aun despistado y sin previo aviso dio un corte en forma de X y el soldado salió volando un par de metros mientras que los detectores virales soltaron una alarma y todo los soldados habían salido con sus armas y algunos traían lanzamisiles

{Nivel de Detección: Rojo; Estado de Alerta}

Minato no iba a perder tiempo con los soldados ya que su mayor prioridad era el soldado Orion de fase 2 el cual ya se había levantado y estaba listo para la pelea

(Escuchar: SOil – Pride)

Minato miro como el soldado se había puesto en una pose defensiva de boxeo en ese momento a él se le ocurrió una idea, cambio sus garras y enseguida se empezó a retorcer en una masa de zarcillos y luego choco los puños entre sí junto con un pequeña onda de choque ahora sus brazos tenían una apariencia rocosa de color grisáceo y sus codos se prolongaron para convertirse en una especie de pico con una punta al final; Minato ahora tena puesto el Mussclemass, luego se puso en la misma posición de boxeo que el

-¡Bring it On! ¡Motherfucker!-

El super soldado cargo directamente hacia Minato y este se cubrió mientras el soldado le dio un gran golpe que lo tumbo un par de metros, pero se enderezo y se dirigió a él a toda velocidad y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a retroceder varios metros pero este también se enderezo y fue a atacar directo hacia el pero lo que no espero fue que Minato activara sus escudos y cuando ataco los picos salieron del escudo perforando varias partes de su cuerpo dejándolo aturdido, el pelinegro aprovecho y lo agarro de la cintura, dio un salto y lo impacto contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter y cuando el soldado se levanto, Minato le dio una fuerte patada con su Musclemass activado, luego le dio otro golpe en la cabeza y finalmente lo agarro de la cintura para hacerle un suplex dejándolo casi inmóvil en el piso pero entonces los soldados de la base empezaron a dirigirse al campo de batalla y cuando vieron la escena no dudaron en empezar a disparar contra el pelinegro quien solo hizo una mueca de amargura pero aun asi vio que el super soldado ya estaba aturdido y lo agarro del cuello para darle un uppercut que lo partió por la mitad y empezó a consumirlo

SOLDADO: ¡Aquí Snake One! ¡Hemos visto a Ares!

Dr. BURG: ¡¿Ares?! ¡NO! ¡Que no se acerque al sujeto!

Minato había dejado que sus zarcillos empezaran a carcomer la carne del super soldado mientras se enterraban en su carne y empezaron a consumir cada órgano hasta que había quedado completamente satisfecho

-'Muy tarde, Doc'-

Dr. BURG: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Si perdemos a ese espécimen todo se vendrá abajo! ¡Maten al enemigo! ¡MATENLO AHORA!

Minato había terminado de consumirlo hasta que sus zarcillos regresaron a su cuerpo

Dr. BURG: ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

-'Hehe…eh…uh…Que…que mierda, es esto…mi cuerpo…que pasa'- los zarcillos se empezaron a juntar en su cuerpo contra su voluntad mientras se empezaba a perder la fuerza en las piernas y termino por estar casi tirado en el piso

-¡Pero qué mierda…! ¡Tenía esa cosa!-

Minato se termino por rendir y cayó al piso quedando completamente inmóvil mientras los soldados comenzaron a acumularse y a rodearlo

**Unos minutos despues**

Lentamente Minato comenzó a recobrar la consciencia mientras mirada a su alrededor que estaba completamente rodeado por un centenar de soldados y super soldados de fase uno a su alrededor pero algo pasaba con su cuerpo era como, era como si fuera a liberar algo, algo diferente y nuevo como cuando uso su devastador la primera vez…pero, esto era diferente no podía dejar de sentir como algo necesitaba salir de su cuerpo de inmediato, resignado sucumbió antes sus instintos y dejo que saliera de una vez. Su cuerpo se empezó a retorcer en una masa de zarcillos que se adjuntaban en sus brazos y estomago hasta que al final los golpe contra el piso causando una onda de choque pero luego del piso empezaron a salir centenares de picos gigantescos que terminaron por empalar a todos a su alrededor dejando un baño de sangre y cuerpos destrozados en el piso y no solo eso sino que también cuso una gran explosión cuando llego hacia los tanques

(Devastador GroundSpike – Adquirido)

-¡PUTA MIERDA!- grito todavía impactado

SOLDADO: ¡Pero qué…qué coño! ¡¿Q-Que coño ha sido eso?!

ALTA VOZ DE GENTEK: ¡AVISO! ¡Las lecturas de Biomasa infectada incrementan! ¡Evacuación necesaria!

Minato seguía en shock, esta era la primera vez que había pasado esto, el ataque que había usado hace rato era uno de los más fuertes que Aniki era capaz de usar, nunca se imagino que había una forma que él pudiera hacerlo, algo había en ese soldado algo a parte de su ADN…pero que podría

KOENING: ¡Minato! ¡Qué está pasando ahí!

-Consumí a ese Orión y entonces…explote pero…no era como mi devastador normal-

KOENING: ¡Eso es tecnología de expulsión de Biomasa de nivel 2! ¡Quizás puedas repetir los efectos si consumes más biomasa!

Minato formo una sonrisa

-Puedo hacer eso-

El pelinegro empezó a cortar y consumir a todo los soldados y también libero a algunos Brawlers de sus capsulas de contención para consumirlos también hasta que había llegado a la masa crítica con eso ya estaba listo para soltar otra prueba de su nueva arma

Dr. BURG: ¡QUIERO A ARES MUERTO! ¡ME OYEN MUERTO!

Entonces de las una de las barricadas salieron 2 super soldados Orión de fase 1 saltar la barricada y se dirigieron a la posición de Minato mientras que de otro lado 2 Brawler también y luego se empezó a formar un caos al ver como las bestias descomunales empezaron a mutilar a los soldados y a pelear con los Orión

RED CROWN: Unidades Snake, aquí Red Crown ¡Fuerzas de exterminación enviadas! ¡Over!

COMANDANTE: ¡MIERDA! ¡Los infectados han salido de sus jaulas! ¡Estamos rodeados!

RED CROWN: ¡Snake Two mantén la posición! ¡El blanco principal no debe salir de la zona!

Minato cambio a sus Hammerfist y empezó a atacar a los infectados y los soldados mientras los Orión peleaban con los Brawlers pero aun asi tenía que encontrar al doctor antes de que termine muerto entre todo este desastre lo malo es que antes de poder empezar a buscar uno de los Orión estaba en una carrera para embestirlo y este solo se cubrió con su escudo mientras los picos hicieron al super soldado retroceder y Minato lo agarro de la cintura para hacerle un suplex dejándolo en el piso, no mucho despues el resto de super soldados y los 2 Brawlers empezaron a ir tras él, afortunadamente el pelinegro contaba con su masa crítica…el formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba que esos idiotas se le acercaran lo suficiente hasta que…

-'Hora de estrenar mi nuevo poder'-

Minato se empezó a retorcer en una masa de zarcillos que le recorrieron el cuerpo desde la cintura y que luego empezaron a acumularse en sus brazos hasta que llegaron a sus puños y antes de que el primer Orión pudiera agarrarlo, con un grito de guerra Minato golpeo el suelo con sus puños causando una onda de choque poderosa pero en una fracción de segundo del piso salieron unos enormes pico de color negros con partes que brillaban de color rojo y estos atravesaron a los Orión y a los Brawlers pariéndolos en varios pedazos y el final cayeron muertos en el piso y al igual que hace rato todo termino en una explosión

Dr. BURG: ¡Aquí el doctor Burg, necesito evacuación inmediata! ¡¿Y la protección?!

Minato vio la dirección en la que el bastardo había ido corriendo despavorido e indefenso pero ahora es momento de que el reclame a su presa, el prototipo dio un gran salto y empezó a planear en l dirección en la que el científico empezó a correr despavorido y cuando lo tuvo en su rango se impulso con las piernas para ir directo hacia él y lo tiro al piso

-¡Me quitas ADN…-

El pelinegro empezó a golpearlo hasta que su cráneo colapso y empezó a consumirlo hasta que su cuerpo se disolvió en su cuerpo

-…Entonces yo te quitare el tuyo!-

Entonces se agarro la cabeza en el dolor mientras las imágenes empezaron a correr en su mente

**Secuencia de Memoria**

Se pudo ver la imagen de un hombre anciano con bata blanca y con una barba y patillas igual de blancas por las canas

COMANDANTE: ¿Algún avance a la vista doctor?

Las imágenes de una persona recibiendo una especie de trofeo también aparecieron y luego volvió la imagen del doctor

Dr. KOENING: más bien uno pequeño personal. He estado observando a Minato, midiendo su fuerza ahora sé exactamente como acabar con el

COMANDANTE: ¿Acabar con él? Doctor Koening…¿Qué planeas?

Luego las imágenes de Minato desgarrando a algunos soldados en la base anterior se reprodujeron también

Dr. KOENING: Oh~, nada del otro mundo

COMANDANTE: Solo…

Luego las imágenes del doctor reprimiendo al sujeto frente a él mientras le fruncía el seño

Dr. KOENING: No es asunto tuyo comandante. No te metas en cosas para las que no te pagan

Luego por último se vieron las imágenes de centenares de billetes y por último se vio la imagen del bastardo anciano

**Fin del recuerdo**

Minato estaba en un terrible estado de cólera por lo acababa de ver, lo sabía, sabía desde el principio que ese bastardo estaba tratando de deshacerse de él pero aun asi cayó bajo su trampa como un completo idiota, pero esta vez…esta vez ya no habrá quien lo salve…como Aniki dijo una vez

-Nothing will protect you from me. Not man. Not weapons. Not armor-

-¡Koening…bastardo de mierda, voy a arrancarte la columna y luego voy a usarla para romperte el resto de los huesos del cuerpo!-

Minato aun furioso salió de la base la base mientras se paraba en el techo de un edificio, saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar pero tuvo que tener cuidado ya que casi estaba a punto de romper el teléfono

-Koening…me has engañado- su voz estaba completamente sumergido en una terrible rabia contenida

Dr. KOENING: ¿Qué te he engañado? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡As Intentado hacer que me mataran! **¡Ahora voy a devolverte el favor!- **

Dr. KOENING: ¡Por favor, Minato…si vuelves al laboratorio quizá podamos resolver este malentendido! …

-…-

Dr. KOENING: …¿Minato? … ¿Minato?

El prototipo solo guardo el teléfono mientras se dirigía hacia la base con una ira asesina en todo su ser

**Un rato más tarde**

Minato llego al techo de un edificio pero entonces algo dentro de su cuerpo empezó a vibrar lo que significa que le estaban llamando saco su teléfono del abdomen y cuando contesto escucho la voz de la última persona que hubiera querido ver

Dr. KOENING: Minato ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para ofenderte?

El pelinegro se empezaba a cabrear conforme este hijo de puta seguía jugando la misma farsa

-¡Deja ya de actuar! ¡Mentiroso de mierda! ¡¿Crees que puedes manipularme asi sin más?!-

Luego algo raro se escuchaba era un zumbido que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte haciendo a Minato cas sobresaltarse

Dr. KOENING: Bueno…creo que ya lo he hecho

El sonido se amplifico hasta que Minato se volteo para ver la dirección en la que venía el sonido y cuando menos se dio cuenta un gran helicóptero apache estaba volando justo en frente de él con la armas listas, cuando menos lo vieron el piloto disparo 2 pares de misiles y Minato hizo una carrera antes de que estos impactaron en el dejando una explosión detrás de él, el pelinegro cayó en el techo de otro edificio con un ruido sordo dejando un pequeño cráter mientras que otros soldados con lanzamisiles y los otros helicópteros empezaron a apuntarle pero el solo frunció el seño mientras cambiaba a sus Tendrils

-¡NECESITARAS ALGO MEJOR QUE ESTO PARA MATARME, DOCTOR…!-

Minato mando una ronda de Agujero Negro hacia el helicóptero y cuando hizo contacto los zarcillos salieron disparados del helicóptero agarrando todo lo que había a su alcance y se pegaron directo al helicóptero haciéndolo estallar en una masa de fuego y piezas, el prototipo cambio a sus garras y empezó a despedazar a todos los otros soldados que se encontraban en el techo con el

Dr. KOENING: Oh, por el amor de dios. Esos imbéciles caen como moscas ¡Capitán! ¡Preparad el helicóptero!

PILOTO: ¡Como usted diga Doctor!

Minato vio la parte baja del edificio y vio que estaban llegando cada vez más refuerzos, había incluso soldados Orión entre ellos, con una mueca de amargura salto del edificio hacia ellos

Dr. KOENING: ¡Capitán! ¡Si ese cabrón me encuentra! ¡Hare que lo echen!

COMANDANTE: Calma doctor. Su posición es un alto secreto

-Claro…hasta que te coma el cerebro- dijo el prototipo mientras se ponía al frente del convoy

Vio al primer tanque y cambio a sus Hammerfist y empezó a dar varios golpes y el suelo temblaba y no solo eso sino que todo los que estaban en su rango terminaron aplastados por las ondas de choque que provocaban sus golpes, siguió golpeando hasta que el tanque exploto pero no tenía a nadie adentro, el solo gruño y volvió hacia el otro tanque pero fue recibió por 3 super soldados que estaban a punto agarrarlo el solo frunció el seño, su cuerpo se retorció en un monton de zarcillos y golpeo el piso haciendo que todos a su alrededor se levantaran en el aire y dejo salir una gran cantidad de tentáculos salir de su cuerpo que destrozaron todo a su paso

COMANDANTE: Eh… ¡Nadie nos dijo que ese cabrón estaba infectado! ¡¿Nos enfrentamos a in infectado?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esa…cosa?!

Minato solo sonrió bajo su capucha mientras se acercaba al tanque que aun quedaba apretando firmemente sus puños y empezó a golpearlo varias veces sin dejarlo avanzar en absoluto, siguió golpeando hasta que empezó a echar fuego pero él no se detuvo y siguió golpeando con sus puños hasta que el tanque exploto y cuando lo hizo el comandante salió disparado de la cabina y cayó al piso dejando un pequeño charco de sangre, el prototipo siguió sonriendo mientras veía a su presa herida y sin escapatoria

Dr. KOENING: ¡Comandante no dejes que te consuma!

Minato seguía sonriendo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, pobre no dejaba e retorcerse en el piso como si pensara que tuviera alguno escapatoria, era casi gracioso y Minato necesitaba realmente consumir algo ese devastador de hace rato casi lo deja sin reservas

Minato agarro al bastardo y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que hizo una abertura en su cráneo y empezó a consumirlo mientras los zarcillos empezaron a carcomer su carne y luego su cuerpo empezó a disolverse dentro de su cuerpo y el pelinegro empezó a agarrarse la cabeza mientras las imágenes empezaron a pasar por sus ojos

**Secuencia de Memoria**

COMANDANTE: Doctor ¿me recibes?

Las imágenes del soldado pasaron por el frente con un intercomunicador

Dr. KOENING: ¿Qué pasa comandante?

COMANDANTE: Red Crown estableció tu posición de retirada en caso de que pase alfo malo con ARES. Se te trasladara a la…base 7

Dr. KOENING: Con seguridad adicional, espero

COMANDANTE: Eso tendrá que discutirlo con el coronel Rooks

**Fin de la Memoria**

-Base 7 ¿eh? Cree que puede escapar de mí-

Minato empezó a hacer su camino directo hacia la base pero esta vez tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara desde que supo que ese bastardo lo había traicionado había ideado un centenar de ideas acerca de cómo lo iba a matar pero todas tenían algo en común, y era…que serian lentas y muy dolorosas, el pelinegro se empezó a acercar mientras la voz de Koening empezaba a sonar en el alta voz

Dr. KOENING: ¡Atención a todo el personal! ¡Quiero este lugar tan sellado como sea posible!

Minato solo podía sonreía mientras veía como ese bastardo se intentaba defender en vano

-¡A ver si conseguimos hacer salir al bastardo de su madriguera!-

Minato dio un gran salto mientras cambiaba a sus Hammerfist y cuando estuvo en el medio de la base descendió hacia una de los tanques de combustión de la base causando una gran explosión y de paso también empalo a algunos soldados que estaban a su alrededor

RADIO DE LA BLACKWATCH: A todas las unidades, aquí Snake. Tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo. Nos aproximamos…a…

Dr. KOENING: ¡Es él! ¡Es Minato! ¡Es el objetivo! ¡Mátenlo! ¡Todos ustedes mátenlo!

Minato ignoro lo que decía y solo se concentro en destruir y consumir hasta llegar a la masa crítica, se trepo sobre un tanque y se acerco a su lanzamisiles, le dio unos golpes y lo empezó a arrancar de la base del tanque hasta que lo desprendió junto con las chispas y algunos cables ya con su nueva arma, disparo una serie de varios misiles hacia otro de los tanques de combustión el cual termino por explotar y asi hizo con todos y con algunos tanques que aun estaban en el área

RED CROWN: ¡La base está bajo ataque! ¡Todo el personal debe seguir el plan de evacuación Alpha!

Dr. KOENING: ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nadie se irá hasta que el objetivo este bien muerto!

Al final ya no quedaba nadie y Minato había utilizado su última ráfaga de misiles para destrozar los 2 últimos tanques que quedaban, toda la base estaba envuelta en llamas, el pelinegro vio como un helicóptero se quedo esperando en la terraza de uno de los edificio y de las puertas salió Koening que se dirigía hacia el helicóptero, Minato dio un gran salto directo al tejado y empezó a correr hacia el científico pero este ya había subido al transporte y se alejo de él pero no mucho despues dio la vuelta yendo directo hacia el

Dr. KOENING: ¡No vamos a evacuar, imbécil! ¡¿Crees que pedí un helicóptero solo para dar un paseo?! ¡ATACAD A MINATO!

El helicóptero empezó a disparar ráfagas a las cuales el prototipo se defendió con sus escudos pero cuando el helicóptero se puso enfrente de Minato este solo sonrió ante la estupidez del doctor

-'Acabemos con esto'-

El pelinegro quito los escudos y dio un salto directo al helicóptero pero de ahí cambio a sus garras y dio otro salto directo a las hélices de la nave y las corto con un ataque de tijera en forma de X y el helicóptero termino por caer cerca de un callejón amplio de la ciudad, Minato se rio un poco entre dientes y dio un gran salto directo hacia el lugar de impacto

El prototipo se quedo mirando al doctor en el piso revolcándose y tratando de salir pero Minato tenía otra cosa en mente, agarro al anciano por el cuello y lo levanto listo para consumirlo pero lo que no espero fue que el bastardo los golpeara y lo mandara unos cuantos metros de distancia, cuando intento levantarse el doctor le dio una patada pero esta vez el se freno con las piernas y se quedo mirando al bastardo con enojo y ligera impresión, cuando lo vio sus brazos eran una saga de zarcillos negros y rojos que brillaban y terminaban en una especie de hacha con algunos rasgos de sierra en los filos inferiores, Minato solo tenía algo en mente

-Evolucionado…- dijo con furia

El doctor se empezó a reir con euforia

-Si…y ahora voy a demostrárselo a P.A.R.I.A.H, le demostrare que ustedes no son más que insectos comparados nosotros ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SUPERORES!-

-¡Y cuando lo vea! ¡Yo podre estar ahí observando mientras todos ustedes mueren!-

El doctor fue a embestirlo a gran velocidad con sus cuchillas pero Minato convierte sus manos en garras y lo bloquea para luego darle un corte combinado con un uppercut que lo manda unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, el doctor solo se limpio la boca mientras volvía a poner sus cuchillas y Minato adopto una pose defensiva con sus garras listas

-¡Hijo de Puta!-

(Escuchar: Metallica – No Leaf Clover)

Minato corrió hacia el doctor desquiciado y empezó a dar un ataque rapido y fuerte con su garras, despues de todo lo que este bastardo le hizo pasar decidió que este era el mejor momento para dejar que toda su ira y rabia se fuera en un feroz y salvaje ataque contra ese te bastardo, el doctor puso a defenderse durante un momento pero al final su defensa cayo y Minato empezó a cortarlo por todos los lugares posible pero el doctor termino por desviar sus garras y le dio una patada doble que lo mando unos metros hacia atrás, el doctor de nuevo fue directo hacia el pero Minato activo sus escudos y cuando el doctor ataco lo único que recibió fue una serie de picos que lo atravesaron y lo mandaron a retroceder un par de metros, Minato cambio a sus Tendrils y le disparo una ronda de Agujero Negro hacia él y cuando impacto los zarcillos explotaron y agarraron todo lo que estaba a su alcance como el concreto y un contenedor de basura e hizo al científico salir volando hacia un pared y su cuerpo se incrusto en el concreto quedando casi inmovilizado pero cuando intento zafarse vio al pelinegro correr hacia él con sus Hammerfist y cuando intento liberarse ya era demasiado tarde, Minato había dado un poderoso golpe en el estomago del doctor haciendo que toda la pared detrás de él colapsara mandándolo a volar hacia el interior de ese edificio pero Minato aun podía verlo atreves del agujero y cuando vio que se estaba empezando a levantar

-¡VAMOS BASTARDO! ¡APENAS COMIENZO!-

Minato cambio a su Whipfist y lo disparo directo al científico loco, el arpón había perforado el pecho del anciano y lo trajo directo al cuerpo de Minato y el rápidamente cambio en su Mussclemass y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro que lo deja clavado en el piso haciendo un gran cráter pero aun no había terminado ya que luego empezó a golpearlo cada vez mas haciendo que el cráter se agrandara y también rompiendo casi por completo el piso debajo de ellos al final agarro al doctor por el cuello y dio un salto muy alto, balanceo su cuerpo y empezaron a caer en picada hacia el piso creando un poderoso impacto que destruyo casi por completo el suelo, volvió a tomar a Koening por el cuello y le dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro que lo mando directo a la pared del otro extremo del callejón, el científico se empezó a levantar de apoco mientras veía como Minato se le acercaba intento huir peor cuando salto el pelinegro lo devolvió al piso con fuerza usando sus látigo, Minato dio un gran salto y cambio a sus Mussclemass y descendió con para darle un poderoso codazo ya que el aun estaba en suelo pero el bastardo se rodo haciendo que el pelinegro impactara en el suelo dejando un gran cráter pero se levanto al instante y cuando miro el doctor le dio un rapido corte en el pecho se giro y le dio otro corte en la espalda y cuando estuvo a punto de dar un corte de guillotina Minato lo bloqueo con su enorme cuchilla, lo aparto y uso un ataque de cierra girando sobre sí mismo son su cuchilla cortando al doctor varias veces y mandándolo a volar un par de metros, el doctor se empezó a tambalear un momento mientras la sangre empezaba a salir en gran medida de su cuerpo pero para Minato eso solo significaba una cosa…es hora de comer

El pelinegro sonrío bajo su capucha mientras sus ojos pasaron al un color rojo sangre mientras se acercaba al doctor y luego lo agarro del cuello, con fuerza mientras transformaba sus brazos en Mussclemass, el doctor se dirigió a él con una mirada fría y de pura rabia

-¿Quieres que te suplique, Minato? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

**-Quiero que te calles y Mueras-**

Minato le dio un fuerte golpe que le perforo el pecho y enseguida los zarcillos salieron de su espalda y empezaron a penetras y consumir la carne del científico loco hasta que su cuerpo se termino por disolver con el suyo y Minato se agarro la cabeza con fuerza mientras las imágenes empezaban a recorrer su mente

**Secuencia de Memoria**

Al frente de el se podía ver una especie de trono hecho con carne y otras cosas que no se podían diferenciar pero si se veía que estaban vivas ya que se movían pero en se trono se encontraba sentado un chico pelirrojo casi de su edad y sus ojos brillaban de un raro color negro con unas pupilas rojas dándole el aspecto de un demonio

Dr. KOENING: Amo Pariah debo decir que reclutar a los evolucionados en las filas de Gentek es una estrategia brillante. Nos haremos su estructura de mando, Sabrina Galloway pronto se convertirá en directora financiera

PARIAH: Pues sigue su ejemplo Koening. Necesito que todos ocupen su puesto para hacer lo necesario en la Zona Azul

Dr. KOENING: Por supuesto

**Fin de la Memoria**

Minato dejo el dolor de cabeza mientras seguía pensando en lo que vio en esa memoria, esto era malo muy malo

-'Esto no es bueno, para nada ese bastardo esta…está creando un ejército…tengo…¡Tengo que decirle de esto a Aniki ahora mismo!-

Minato estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo, cuando la escucho se le helo la sangre por completo

-Minato…san-

**Continuara…**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA, soy tan malo a puntesto a que les gusto el fin de intriga hehehe pero en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque el siguiente lo tendre en unos días despues ahora me tomare un descanso para volver a dejar que las idead fluyan ya que me estoy empezando a quedar seco….¡UF! realmente es algo agotador estar escribiendo todo el tiempo, en serio no es tan fácil como creen pero en fin si les gusto agreguen esta historia a favoritos si desean y no olviden dejar sus reviw y si hay algo en lo que este fallando háganmelo saber**

"**Sus reviws valen más de lo que se imaginan"**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	10. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

**LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

**MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

**RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

**MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

**HIKEN NO ISSEI**

**ATTACK ON DEATH**

**GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

**ONE PIECE DXD**

**ROSARIO JINETE**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

**AHORA YA LO SABEN**

**SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


End file.
